


The Boyfriend

by Belle_Dissei



Series: The Boyfriend [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Dissei/pseuds/Belle_Dissei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck has been working his butt off for the last three years as a PA so when his totally ungrateful boss, Kurt Hummel, offers him his dream on a silver platter he should be happy right? The catch - he has to pretend to be Kurt's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“The Ice Princess has entered the building.”

Noah Puckerman grimaced as he set the phone down and placed his boss’ coffee on his desk along with his mail.

All he had done for the last three years was bust his ass working for Kurt Hummel and for what? The guy was a nightmare, one that constantly reminded him that he wasn’t educated, wasn’t particularly talented and that he just wasn’t good enough. If only Puck had figured out what he wanted to do with his life sooner, then maybe he could have avoided being Hummel’s bitch as he worked his way up.

It had seemed like a perfect plan, work for a couple of years as some prodigal writer’s personal assistant, show the dude his writing every now and then and hope that one day he would recommend Puck to the editor. Not that he wanted to write about mens fashion, but the company owned a shitload of different magazines including End Zone, the best selling sports magazine in the country.

As of yesterday he had submitted twelve articles to Mr Hummel and had been smacked down a grand total of twelve times. To say he hated his boss wasn’t exactly accurate; hate was much too tame a word.

The man himself walked into his office as if he was walking down a runway “My Coffee?”

“On your desk Boss.” Like it always is, every morning, for the last three years Puck refrained from adding.

He took a sip and looked up surprised “Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha. You got it right this time.”

Puck suppressed the urge to hit his boss, he got it right every time and Hummel knew it. Despite the trouble he had gotten himself into as a kid, Puck never really thought he had a problem controlling his anger until he met Hummel.

Over the last three years, Puck had developed an almost perfect technique of controlling himself by counting to ten. Lame he knew but it totally worked, most of the time. It kept him out of prison at any rate and according to Puck’s mom it was the only reason he was still alive so it definitely worked for some people.

Puck wasn’t unrealistic, he knew he had to do his time, especially since he had gone from one dead end job to another since leaving high school. Admittedly he also had a somewhat troubled past with a stint in juvie to prove to it which didn’t help matters but he sometimes wondered what he had done that was so bad that he deserved Kurt Hummel in his life.

“Are you still upset about your article not being good enough?” Hummel demanded.

People always said that there was a fine line between love and hate. Puck didn't agree.

“Not at all Boss. You have an eleven am meeting with Eileen and Marc Jacobs sent over some of their new collection that they’d like your opinion on. Otherwise your day is free for writing. Would you like anything else?”

Hummel gave him an unreadable look but he shook his head and gestured towards a pile of papers “Take those to proof read.”

Puck grabbed the enormous heap of papers then quickly walked out of the office and towards his cubicle. At least he didn’t have to work in Hummel’s office, his desk was the closest to the office but surrounded by researchers and admin workers so God did grant small mercies after all. Puck sat down glaring at the crap he was going to spend all day reading, honestly what dude cared about fashion. Oh yeah Kurt frikkin Hummel.

He sorted through the pile, a mixture of initial thoughts, fleshed out ideas and full articles written by Kurt. Reading through his work you could see why he was one of the most highly paid writers on the team, to give him his due credit he was an amazing writer. He certainly had the perks to prove it. Scouted straight out of college, the dude had been hailed as some kind of writing genius and given anything he wanted including an iron clad contract, a fancy office and his own PA to torture.

Three years on and Hummel’s opinion was sought after by some of the top designers to the extent that some days he barely had any time to write, he was so busy giving his thoughts on this collection or that shoot. Of course he also got to pick and choose which fashion shows he attended including ones in Europe, not that he ever took Puck along with him. Not that Puck was bitter. He didn’t particularly want to spend any more time with Hummel than necessary but he was sure that travelling with his boss was part of his job description or at least it should be.

After a few hours of proof reading and fact checking Puck knew far more about lederhosen than he ever needed to and apparently skinny jeans were about to make a comeback. Having watched his boss strut around in skin tight pants for the whole time he had known him, Puck was surprised that they had ever been out.

He sat at his desk munching on turkey and cranberry sandwiches and flicked through Crank Shaft, one of the other magazines which were also under the company’s umbrella. Skipping straight to his favourite author, Puck settled down to enjoy his lunch, not that he exactly got a conventional lunch break since he was on call pretty much 24/7. It was damning testimony to how much of a life he didn’t have any more that the highlight of his day was a sandwich and a car magazine.

He laughed out loud at the witty commentary which covered a double page spread, Elizabeth Hudson’s articles kicked major ass. It was too bad he was into dudes exclusively now because she really was the perfect woman, not that he had anytime to date with Hummel riding his ass day and night.

“Hello Noah.”

Puck looked up to see his boss’ soon to be sister in law looming over him “Hey Ms Berry.” He wasn’t really into musicals but according to Alice two cubicles over Berry was some sort of big deal on Broadway.

She tutted “I’ve told you before Noah, call me Rachel.”

“Sure, he’s in his office.”

He watched her stroll into the large office, then walk out again almost immediately with his boss, their arms linked. As far as Puck could tell Hummel didn’t have any friends, apart from his future sister-in-law and a brother who he mentioned occasionally that Puck had never met. He occasionally talked to some chick called Mercedes on the phone but she seemed to live in LA so Puck figured she didn’t count.

The fact that Hummel had no friends apart from a tiny, annoyingly loud woman who was as good as related to him wasn’t a surprise at all, the dude was a total workaholic. Puck couldn’t count how many times he had been called in on a weekend to do work that would have easily waited until the next week or the week after. He figured that if Hummel had no life then he wanted to make sure Puck didn’t either.

The phone rang for the umpteenth time that day and since Hummel wasn’t around to be horrified Puck wiped his hands on his trousers and reached for the receiver.

“Good Afternoon, Mr Hummel’s office.”

“Dude you are so whipped. Is the dragon out of the den yet?”

Puck grinned when he heard his friend’s voice and not another request to speak to the great Kurt Hummel. “Hey Mike, yeah he’s out to lunch. How’s it hanging?”

Mike was one of the few friends he had kept in touch with from High School and as a result was usually the first person Puck called when he needed to bitch about his slave driver boss.

“Not bad. I managed to score us some tickets for the motor show this weekend.”

“Awesome!”

“You’ll be even more excited when I tell you who’s opening it.”

“Who dude?” No, it couldn’t be. He just wasn’t that lucky.

“Elizabeth Hudson.”

Puck made a sound close to a squeal but not quite high enough and Mike laughed on the other end of the phone. He couldn’t believe his luck, he was actually going to meet his writing idol. After a few minutes of talking to Mike, far too distracted to pay much attention they said goodbye and he hung up. Puck gazed down at the stylised cartoon drawing of a woman with long chestnut brown hair reclining against a blue mustang and sighed. For all he knew Elizabeth Hudson would turn out to be a complete dog, hence the cartoon rather than a picture like everyone else had. Not that it really mattered either way since Puck hadn’t dated a chick since junior year of high school but it would be totally awesome if he got to talk to her.

Catching sight of the time in the corner of his computer screen, Puck swore and ran to the elevator impatiently hitting the down button several times as he waited for the doors to open. There were certain things Hummel expected him to do without being asked, one of them was to have a cup of coffee waiting for him whenever he arrived at the office. He couldn’t be easy like most of the other staff and just help himself to the communal coffeepot, no he had to have his fancy overpriced drinks from the coffee shop two blocks away.

Puck groaned at the length of the queue when he arrived having ran the entire way but cheered up when one of the baristas waved him over and handed him his usual order without him saying anything.

“There you go handsome” she said with a wink leaning forward so he could see right down her top.

He smiled back because it was nice to know he was still a stud even if he had no intention of taking up her blatant offer.

“Thanks Isabel” he said glancing at her name tag and handed her some notes before jogging out of the shop.

When he arrived back at work Arlene on the front desk gave him a thumbs up so he leisurely made his way up to the fifteenth floor and tried to get his breathing under control before the beast returned. Two minutes later Hummel strutted back into the office alone and Puck was standing there holding out the coffee. Their fingers briefly brushed against each other’s as the cup passed between their hands and wide blue eyes flicked up at him before quickly looking away. Hummel gently placed his bag on the desk then sat down and ignored Puck.

With a roll of his eyes Puck left the office and sat down hoping he might find a few extra minutes to do a little writing of his own. All his concentration on his computer screen, he jumped slightly as someone above him coughed. Looking up he noticed a skinny kid with thick dark hair, glasses and a bored expression.

“I’m looking for Mr Hummel’s assistant. You were pointed out to me.”

“Yeah that’s me.”

The young guy handed Puck a large parcel, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away without saying anything else. Sighing as he saved what he had written, Puck wandered over to the office and knocked softly, attempting to avoid being told off for excessively loud knocking again.

When there was no response after a few seconds Puck opened the door and stepped in. Hummel, clearly unaware that he was no longer alone had his back to the door and was softly singing as he gazed into the tank of tropical fish. Puck slouched against the door frame listening to the end of Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. Not that he would admit it to anyone but Puck kind of liked hearing Hummel sing, it didn’t happen often but when it did it almost made him forget how much he hated the dude. Almost.

“It’s not so easy loving me” Hummel began to sing after a moment’s pause.

Puck’s snort was loud by anybody’s standards and it made Hummel spin around, knocking into the table behind him in the process. He turned back to steady the tank then shot Puck a glare over his shoulder.

“Why didn’t you knock?”

“I did” Puck replied.

“Knock louder next time.” Knock quieter. Knock louder. Puck just couldn’t win. “What do you want anyway?”

Puck cleared his throat and pushed himself off the door frame, holding out the parcel. “This came for you.”

Hummel checked his watch and frowned “Post at this time?”

“It was hand delivered.”

Hummel made a humming noise then seemed to realise who it was from “It’s probably the items Ben Dover wanted me to review.”

Puck let out a short burst of laughter then bit the inside of his cheek.

“What?” Hummel asked half way through carefully opening his package.

“Ben Dover” Puck replied with a grin. “Say it fast.”

Hummel raised an eyebrow “How old are you again?”

Puck shrugged, maybe twenty eight was a bit old to find silly names funny but at least he had some semblance of a sense of humour unlike some people.

“Is there something you want Noah?” he asked when Puck didn’t leave.

For some unknown reason Hummel insisted on calling Puck by his first name despite the fact that everyone else in the office used his nickname. Puck didn’t know why he didn’t like people using his first name, but it made him feel weird. He had been Puck to everyone, apart from his mom and sister, for so many years that hearing other people use his name seemed almost too intimate. He had tried to get Hummel to call him Puck but he had quickly accepted the inevitable that apparently now it was his mom, sister, Rachel Berry for some reason and Kurt Hummel who called him that.

“I...” Puck started before he was interrupted by the phone ringing.

“Oh hi dad. Yes I got your email.” 

Hummel’s face lit up as he realised who was calling and Puck couldn’t help thinking that the dude was kind of pretty when he wasn’t glaring. He quickly shook his head, disgusted that he had thought of his boss as anything other than the prissy bitch he was. Puck started to leave the room but a curt wave of Hummel’s hand indicated that he should stay so he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room listening to the one sided conversation.

“Yes of course I’ll be there. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Bring?... Oh.” he glanced up looking at Puck then down at his desk.

“Umm.”

“Yes but I think he’ll be too busy.”

“Of course I’m more important than work but...”

“Can’t I just come alone?”

“I know... but.... yes.... but dad...”

“Fine okay, I’ll see you soon. Bye.”

Hummel put his head on the desk and groaned loudly. Puck cleared his throat and he quickly looked up as if suddenly remembering he wasn’t alone and started shuffling papers.

“You can take those” Hummel said waving his hand at a pile of garments that needed to be sent for photography.

Puck gathered up the clothes and left the office, deciding to mention that he wouldn’t be free that weekend when the dude was less distracted.

For the rest of the day Hummel was acting weird, like even weirder than normal and from what Puck noticed he didn’t write a single word. Instead he paced up and down his office occasionally muttering to himself. Puck wasn’t asked to do anything else, not even a coffee run, so he kept his head down and stayed out of Hummel’s way.

Once everyone else had left Puck made his way to the office and stepped inside “Hey Boss, do you need me for anything else?”

He made a point of always leaving last to show his dedication and because the dude would probably cut his balls off if he needed a coffee fix and Puck wasn’t around to provide it.

Hummel glanced up at him from behind his desk with dazed eyes and bit his lip. He stared for several seconds as if worried or unsure about something, a look that Puck had never seen before, then he straightened his shoulders and nodded.

“Yes.”

Puck sighed quietly, he had hoped to get home before eight and make a real meal rather than nuking something in the microwave yet again. He took out his PDA to take notes then nearly dropped it when Hummel spoke.

“I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

 

“Sorry Boss I must have misheard you.”

Hummel rolled his eyes “You heard me just fine. I need you to be my fake boyfriend.”

“You ...want me... to be... your... boyfriend?” Puck repeated slowly.

“No.”

Puck let out a relieved breath but had a feeling that he wasn’t going to like the conversation when Hummel shook his head in exasperation.

“I want you to be my fake boyfriend” Hummel repeated as if it were obvious.

“No frikkin way.”

“I’m not in love with the idea either but I’m desperate. My parents are expecting me for their anniversary, followed by Thanksgiving and they’re expecting me to bring my boyfriend.”

“Then why don’t you bring him?”

“Because he obviously doesn’t exist” Hummel glared at Puck when he repeated obviously but otherwise ignored him. “My dad worries, he thinks I work too hard so I told him I had a boyfriend to make him happy. Now I need to produce said boyfriend.”

There was no way in hell it was going to be him. “You’ll have to find someone else Boss.”

“No it has to be you.” He bit his lip when Puck asked why him but didn’t answer his question. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Can’t you get someone else to do it?”

“I don’t know anyone else” he admitted.

“You could pay someone” Puck suggested desperately.

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable inviting a stranger into my parents’ home. I need someone I can trust.”

“You trust me?” he asked completely thrown for a moment.

Hummel shifted awkwardly in his seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest before he nodded. “I’ll give you a raise.”

“I don’t know Boss...”

Hummel stared at him for a moment then sighed “Okay fine, I’ll recommend you to Jerry from End Zone.”

“I thought you said my last article wasn’t good enough?” If Hummel was willing to recommend someone who he believed to be subpar then he must be desperate.

His reply was a shrug “I’ll get you a position on End Zone if you do this one thing for me.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Over the next few days Puck decided that Hummel must have been trying to persuade him to say yes by being the biggest jerk on the planet. If he had to go for one more emergency dry cleaning trip or midnight coffee run he was going to flip and murder his boss and he was pretty sure that no one would convict him for it.

Puck glared down at the shopping list, every year Hummel would hand him a list mid-November and sent him out into New York to pick up his Christmas presents. His name never made the list of course, not that Puck particularly wanted a gift or anything. For a start he was Jewish so Christmas wasn’t exactly a big deal for him and secondly the dude was cheap. If Puck made the amount of money Hummel did he would buy his family nicer gifts than soaps and specialty jams in weird little baskets. As he grabbed more random crap off the shelves he had an internal debate, weighing up the pros and cons of Hummel’s proposal.

Pro – Never having to do Hummel’s Christmas shopping again.

Con – Pretending to like/love his boss - he didn’t think his acting skills were that good.

Pro – Only a week of hell in exchange for his dream job.

Con – A week of hell with Kurt Hummel.

Pro - No more 6am coffee runs or two am texts asking for shit that could wait until the morning.

Con – The Hummel’s were probably the kind of people who went to country club events or something like that where there would be even more posh dicks judging him.

Pro – Never having to ever read about fashion again.

Puck groaned as he realised he didn’t have a choice, whatever he decided to do he was screwed. If he said yes he would have to endure a week of Hummel but the alternative was worse. If Puck said no then he would be stuck as a PA until Hummel genuinely thought he was good enough to be recommended. Puck somehow doubted that was ever going to happen if he refused. He couldn’t bear to think about working for that tyrant without any hope of eventually getting where he wanted to be.

Not wanting to be yelled again Puck made sure to swing by the coffee place and pick up his boss’ Crème Brûlée Macchiato before heading back to the office, laden down with Christmas presents.

As soon as he put the shopping down on one of the couches and handed over the coffee, they headed downstairs so that Hummel, always particular about the shots next to his column, could view the photography for his next article. When Puck had told Mike that he often got dragged along to photo shoots or shows, Mike had naturally assumed that Puck got to see hot chicks in their underwear. Since Hummel only wrote about men’s fashion the models tended to be decidedly male but he let Mike think what he wanted. While some of the models were admittedly hot, Puck was much more interested in making his friend jealous than staring at some self obsessed dude dressed up in weird clothes.

“What do you think Mr Hummel?” The photographer, whose name Puck had already forgotten, asked nervously flapping about.

It was ridiculous how many people grovelled around him, it was like everyone apart from Puck thought the sun shone out of his ass. Well, Puck had been sent for toilet paper in the middle of the night so he knew for a fact that Kurt Hummel was just as human as everyone else on the planet.

Hummel held a picture in each hand and looked down umming and ahhhing over them. Puck, standing a few feet behind him rolled his eyes wondering if he would get time for lunch. There was a beef sandwich in the top draw of his desk that had been calling to him since eleven thirty and it was now two fifteen.

“I’m not sure.” Hummel held the two photographs up “What do you think Noah?”

“Huh?”

Hummel glanced over his shoulder “Which do you prefer?”

Puck had every right to be frozen with shock, Kurt Hummel had just asked his opinion. In almost three years of working for him, Hummel had never asked his opinion or indicated that it would be welcome. He cautiously stepped forward in case it was some kind of strange test or a joke and looked down at the pictures.

“This one” he said pointing to the photograph on the right.

“Why that one?” Hummel asked genuinely interested.

“Well the composition is better on that one. The colour on the other one pops more but this one is more moody and romantic which sits well with the theme of your article this week. I think the colour would be a distraction to be honest.”

Hummel gave him an appraising look then turned to the photographer, Lancelot? Larry? “You heard the man, this one please” he tapped the image lightly while Puck stood beside him slightly stunned, not really understanding what had just happened.

“Mr Hummel, with respect I think you should go with the colour photo.”

“No I want that one” he held out his hand without looking and Puck silently passed him his man bag ready to follow him out of the room.

“Sir, are you seriously going to go with your lackey’s opinion over mine?”

The dude was seriously asking to be hit, if Puck hadn’t learned to control his temper he would have had the guy in a head lock by now. He suppressed a growl and began counting to ten slowly in his head.

Hummel stiffened, turning slowly towards the guy whose name Puck didn’t feel bad about forgetting and gave him an icy stare. “Yes I have every intention of doing so because he’s right. And for your information his name is Noah Puckerman, he’s not my lackey he is my Personal Assistant. Apologise.”

The guy, Lando? No it was something weirder. Whatever his name was looked shocked before quickly uttering an apology.

“No. Not to me, to my PA.”

Puck didn’t know who was more shocked, him or the other dude but at least he managed to keep his mouth closed. The mouth breather opened and closed his mouth a few times before muttering “Sorry.”

“That’s sorry Sir or Mr Puckerman to you.”

Puck was beginning to feel sorry for the dude but not much, he smirked as the guy mumbled “Sorry Mr Puckerman” then nodded and followed Hummel out of the room.

It turned out that Puck wasn’t destined to eat his sandwich, as soon as they left the studio Hummel informed him that he had arranged to meet an up and coming designer while Puck was out of the office. They were meeting at a restaurant though so at least he was going to get fed.

Hummel and the young woman both ordered Caesar salads, it was no wonder the dude was so skinny if that was all he ate for lunch. Puck gazed longingly at the list of steaks on the menu then began to read the other options, not wanting to order the most expensive thing. Even if the company hadn’t been paying for it he doubted he would have ordered it. His family hadn’t exactly been well off when he was growing up and he still lived fairly frugally despite the healthy salary he earned.

“Order what you want Noah, I’m paying.”

Puck couldn’t help frowning at the small smile he was shot before Hummel turned his attention back to the girl. His weird behaviour was really beginning to freak Puck out. Why the hell was he treating him like a human being all of a sudden?

Then it dawned on him, Hummel’s proposal. He was obviously trying a different tack, trying to butter Puck up by being nice to him, asking his opinion and smiling. Bring it Puck thought, if the dude was going to be nice for a change why stop him. He signalled to the waiter that he was ready and ordered the biggest steak they had.

Back at the office, there had been more people hanging around out front than normal some of which had placards but they didn’t seem particularly organised or interested in people entering or exiting the building so Puck ignored them.

A few hours later Hummel buzzed him on the intercom so he headed into the office to find his boss peering out of the floor length windows.

“What’s going on down there?” Hummel demanded pointing at the crowd below.

Puck peered down, eyebrows rising in surprise when he clocked the number of people now in front of the building. He spotted a few security guards amidst the protesters but they didn’t seem to be doing a particularly good job of holding the unruly mob back from the staff that were leaving the building.

“Protest” Puck replied with a shrug.

The fact that there was a protest going on right outside their building wasn’t exactly surprising, it was more of a surprise that it hadn’t happened a few days earlier. The magazine’s last issue had been dedicated to fashion’s renewed interest in fur and it hadn’t exactly been unbiased reading. Puck had been more than surprised when Hummel had refused to write anything on the subject but whether that was because he disagreed with using fur or because he was a princess who didn’t like being told what to do, Puck didn’t know.

The phone rang and Puck picked up the receiver, thanked the receptionist then hung up. “Your car’s ready.”

Hummel nodded, picked up his man bag then paused staring nervously out of the window.

“Do you think you could give me a lift home?” 

Puck was as shocked as Hummel when he realised what he had said, the dude had looked so worried and small and it had just slipped out. At least it wasn’t worse, he could have asked if the Ice Princess wanted seeing to his car, now that would have definitely gotten him a verbal bitch slap if not a real one.

Hummel bit his lip then nodded and walked out of the room, no doubt expecting him to follow. When they reached the lobby Puck could have sworn the dude was close to hyperventilating as they stood next to each other but was wise enough not to mention it. A security guard opened the door and they stepped out into a loud pushy crowd of people. Hummel’s breathing became more ragged and he pressed closer to Puck who spoke quietly into his ear.

“Pretend you’re on a catwalk and they’re your fans.”

Hummel huffed out a slight laugh but remained tense as they pushed through the protestors. A woman quickly approached them from the left shouting garbled slogans about fur being murder until she focused on Hummel’s face, her eyes narrowing.

“You! You’re as bad as the rest. You could have denounced the trade, been one unbiased voice in a sea of hypocrisy but no you wrote about scarves!”

Puck raised an arm in front of Hummel, pushed her forcibly away then placed a hand on the small of his back to steer him through the rest of the crowd towards the waiting black town car. Hummel jumped at the contact and he thought he saw a slight flinch but it wasn’t the time to get annoyed about his boss thinking that he was too good to be touched by the likes of Puck.

Pushing him into the car and telling him to slide across, Puck slid into the back seat of the sleek black car and slammed the door, locking it behind him. After giving the driver directions he let out a deep breath, one he had been holding since they stepped out of the building then glanced over at the other occupant of the car. Hummel was shaking slightly, staring out of the window with a glazed look in his eyes, his hands nervously playing with the toggles on his coat.

"It's okay Kurt, you’re safe."

Puck didn’t have a clue why he used Hummel’s first name. He never had before mainly because he had always assumed that he would be hit upside the head for presuming he was allowed to use it. Not that the dude had ever hit Puck before but there was always a first time for everything.

"Of course I'm safe. What, you think I need you to protect me?"

Puck was slightly taken back by the anger filled tone but he couldn’t figure out why it surprised him, the dude asking his opinion once didn’t make them anything resembling friends.

"No, of course not."

Hummel dug around in his man bag pulling out his cell phone, he tapped on the screen a few times before he made a frustrated noise and threw it against the seat in front of him. The driver didn’t even flinch.

"Are you okay?" Puck stared at him unsure what to do, never having seen Hummel loose his cool before.

"No. I can't believe what that woman said" he bit out before glaring out of the tinted window.

"Well she kinda had a point."

The glare suddenly turned towards him and if Puck had been any less of a badass he would have probably squirmed in his seat. "Don't you think I know that? Do you think I actually get to write what I want?"

Puck stared at him "You don't?"

Hummel scoffed "I may be good at writing about fall trends and how to wear a scarf with style but there's more to me than what you see."

"So what do you want to write about?"

"The things other writers don't. I want to shine a spotlight on things the industry doesn't want people to know."

Puck raised an eyebrow "I've never seen anything like that in the articles you’ve written."

He wasn’t exactly calling him a liar but he saw pretty much everything that Hummel ever sent to the editor and they were all witty rambles about men’s fashion, nothing that would make any waves.

"There's no point in giving you something to check if there’s no chance it’ll get published." Hummel picked his phone up off the floor and shoved it back into his bag. "I tried when I first started but I was told to stick to happier pieces." He made sarcastic air quotes as he said happier pieces and rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I'd like to read them."

Hummel looked up startled “You would?” He licked his lips and Puck’s gaze dropped momentarily to his lips before he remembered that he hated his boss. “Well you’re the only one.”

Puck was saved from coming up with an answer as the car slowed to a stop. He looked out of the window to find that they were parked outside of his apartment building. With a nod to Hummel and a quick “Thanks dude” to the driver he jumped out. The princess’ ice seemed to have, if not melted, thawed a tiny bit for those few minutes anyway. Puck found himself wondering about the guy underneath all that ice before he told himself he was crazy and shrugged it off.

As he pushed open the door to his apartment Puck moaned in happiness as the smell, that could only be matzah ball soup, hit him.

“Hey Georgie” he called out. “Just going to get changed.”

“Be quick it’s almost done” his sister called back.

A few minutes later he sat down at the tiny table that rarely got used and grabbed a spoon. Wednesday night dinner had turned into a bit of a ritual for them, it was the one night that their mom had night classes so it gave them a chance to catch up properly. Some Wednesdays dinner was incredibly late thanks to Hummel, so Georgie would let herself in and Puck would walk her home.

“So tell me about this deal. Your text was a bit mysterious.”

“Right, so my Boss wants me to do this one thing for him and he says if I do it he’ll give me a recommendation.”

Georgie took a sip of the broth “So what’s the problem?”

“It’s what he wants me to do.”

“Ohkay so what is it?”

“He wants me to go with him to his parents’ house for a week and pretend to be his boyfriend” Puck said in a rush.

Georgie’s lips twitched but to her credit she didn’t laugh. “I see, so what’s the problem?”

Puck felt his eyes go wide “It’s a full week with Kurt Hummel.”

“So?”

“So? So?! I’d have to pretend to like him, to be in serious like if not in love with him. Do you have any idea how hard that would be? I hate the dude!”

She rolled her eyes “You know you have to do it. This is your shot and you know it. You’ll regret it every single day if you don’t.”

Puck groaned “I know.”

Georgie smiled “You’re an amazing writer bro, this is it.”

Puck had always been defensive, feeling like he had something to prove and not one person had ever believed he was capable of being anything more than what he was. For the longest time he believed what everyone else thought, that he was just a delinquent who would never amount to anything. His little sister had changed all that, her unwavering belief in his talent had been the wakeup call he had waited for so long. She was the one who told him he should be a writer before he had even realised that he spent every spare moment he had with a pen in his hand. As soon as she said it, it became so clear and now all he wanted to do was to spend the rest of his life writing.

Puck leant back in his seat “So basically you’re telling me to...”

“Man up dude” Georgie finished for him. “Yep.”

The next day Hummel was all business, glaring at anyone who stepped in his way and staring down anyone who questioned his opinion with one elegant eyebrow raised. Puck walked into his boss’ office laden down with yet more dry cleaning, the guy seemed to get everything bar his underwear dry cleaned. He hung the clothes, or garments as he was often corrected, on the rail to the left of the door then crossed the room to hover in front of the desk.

Blue eyes glanced up at him and he swiftly received a confused frown “Can I help you Noah?”

“I’ve thought about your proposal.”

“Oh?”

Puck was pretty sure he would live to regret it but he had gotten to the point where he would do pretty much anything to end his time as Hummel’s bitch. “I’ll do it.”

“Y...you will?”

Puck shrugged perching on the edge of the desk, surprised when Hummel instead of telling him to get his ass of his five thousand dollar antique desk just stared at him, mouth slightly open.

“So what will it involve? I won’t have to like kiss you or anything will I?” He couldn’t think of anything he would like to do less despite the fact those lips looked soft and pouty.

Hummel gave him a bitch please look. “Don’t worry I won’t try and convert you.”

Did Hummel think he was straight? Not that he intended on correcting him, the last thing he needed was Kurt Hummel crushing on him.

“It’ll involve staying at my parents’ house for one week and hanging out with my family including my brother and his future wife. We will also attend my parent’s wedding anniversary party, socialise with a friend or two who still live in Ohio and celebrate Thanksgiving with my family.”

Puck nodded, he could manage all of that in fact it would probably be a piece of piss compared to working for Hummel, at least he would have to be vaguely nice and couldn’t demand coffee twenty four seven.

“You also will have to pretend to... if not love me then at least like me.”

Now that would be the hard part. “Fine so when do we do this thing?”

“I’ve booked us next week off. We’ll leave Friday after work” Hummel said, brushing his hair out of his face.

“This Friday?”

“Yes is that a problem?”

Other than the motor show being on Saturday no it was fucking perfect. “Nope.”

“Okay I’ll let you book the tickets then. First Class and make sure you get the miles.”


	3. Chapter 3

Digging around in the bottom of his tiny closet, Puck pulled out a bag big enough for his upcoming trip to Ohio and threw it onto his bed. He then walked over to his chest of drawers and opened the top draw, grabbed a handful of underwear then slammed it shut. The next draw down always stuck so he yanked it open with enough force to almost pull it out of the unit. Rummaging through the contents, Puck chose some casual t-shirts, a few long sleeved shirts and two sweaters in case the weather was shit then threw them towards the bed. He grabbed a clean pair of jeans then wandered back to the closet debating whether or not to take some smarter clothes.

There was the anniversary party to consider and Puck had no intention of giving Hummel any excuse not to up hold his end of the deal. Was Thanksgiving a dressing up occasion? Puck figured it probably was in the Hummel household so he took two dress shirts and a pair of smart trousers off their hangers and spread them out on the bed.

Once he had everything he could possibly need dumped on the bed he carefully folded his smart clothes and placed them in the bottom of his bag. Puck then grabbed the rest of his clothes and shoved them on top, along with his dress shoes which he threw in a plastic bag first. Dropping his toiletries into another plastic bag he placed them on top of his clothes, pressing down on them to work the zipper closed then he dropped the bag next to his front door.

While some leftover lasagne was being nuked in the microwave he grabbed his cell to tell Mike the bad news. As he pressed number three on his speed dial he took a moment to wonder if it was worrying that Hummel came before his mom and his best friend in his speed dial.

“Hey Puck, excited for Saturday?”

“Yeah I was.”

“Don’t tell me he has you working this weekend?”

“I have to go out of town with him tomorrow night and won’t be back for a week.”

“Shit. Sorry dude that blows.”

“Totally. Will you be able to find someone else to go with?”

“No worries one of my work buddies wants a ticket.”

They chatted for a few minutes until Puck’s dinner was ready and Mike rang off with a wary good luck. Puck dropped his phone onto the counter and opened the microwave, wrapping a tea towel around the too hot bowl, he picked a fork off the draining and sat down to watch mindless TV for an hour or so. It was rare these days for him to actually have free time but when he did he realised how much he had sacrificed in the last three years. Puck didn’t regret his choice, not really but he did miss certain aspects of his old life. Gone were the long afternoons hanging out with friends, the dates and the parties. Hell, he even missed living with his family at times despite the fact that living in an oestrogen filled environment had driven him mad. 

After washing up his bowl, Puck took a quick shower and decided to call it a night since they were heading to the airport straight after work. His great plan was spoiled however by his cell ringing just as he drifted off. Arm flailing Puck grabbed at the phone knocking it onto the floor and half under the bed. Battling with his covers, he shuffled sideways then leant over the edge, managing to answer before whoever it was hung up.

“Sup?” he muttered into the phone still half asleep.

“That’s how you answer the phone?”

Puck shot up to a sitting position blinking rapidly as he registered that the voice belonged to Hummel. He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table then stared at it in disbelief when he saw that it was twenty past one.

“It is when I’m asleep” he replied in an incredibly pissed off tone.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called you. I’ll just go.”

“Wait.” Puck wondered if this was all some kind of weird dream because he could have sworn that Kurt Hummel had just apologised to him. “Why did you call?”

If he said he needed more toilet paper or something Puck was going to hit him first thing the next morning, damn the consequences.

“I just wanted to check you were still okay with the plan.”

“Well I’m as fine with it as I was a few hours ago.”

“Good. Okay. Fine” Hummel gave an odd laugh. “I’m sorry I called so late I thought you would be a night owl for some reason.”  
If Hummel had ever bothered calling him during the night before rather than sending demanding texts, he would have realised that Puck liked his sleep and just had a killer vibrate setting on his phone.

“I thought an early night was a good idea considering we’re travelling tomorrow” Puck replied with a yawn.

“Of course, you’re quite right. So I’ll just see you tomorrow.

“Night Boss.”

“Goodnight Noah.”

Puck stared down at his phone shaking his head slightly as he slid it onto the bedside table before he lay back down and attempted to get back to sleep.

A few hours later he stashed his bag under his desk and made his way into Hummel’s office with a cinnamon dolce latte, stopping short when he stepped through the door. For once his boss had actually beaten him into work and by the looks of it he had been there a while.

“I’m not late am I?” Puck asked checking his watch.

“No. I’ve been here a couple of hours” Hummel shrugged carelessly and took a sip of his coffee, then sighed as if it were heaven in a cup.

Despite being a workaholic Hummel had never come in before eight before, some of the other assistants joked that it took him until then to get the pole up his ass. In reality it probably took that long to get dressed, the dude wore some ridiculous clothes.  
“Why?” Puck asked before he could stop himself.

Hummel raised an eyebrow “I couldn’t sleep so I came in around four.”

Sensing he should shut up, Puck began to reel off what was in store for Hummel that day including a last minute meeting and then confirmed the departure time for the plane. As he spoke he gazed at the two large matching Louis Vuitton suitcases neatly standing side by side. If Puck hadn’t worked for a fashion writer for three years he doubted that he would have recognised the brand. He certainly wouldn’t have known that they would have cost Hummel over five grand if he bought them retail, not that the dude ever paid retail prices. Puck couldn’t understand why Hummel needed two large suitcases as well as the smaller carry-on bag that rested on the floor next to the potted fern, they were only going to be gone a week.

The day past agonisingly slowly as he answered endless phone calls and fact checked Hummel’s latest work. Halfway through the afternoon, Puck’s mood improved when he realised that this would be the last time he would have to tell people that Hummel was too busy to talk to them. It was also the last time he would ever have to read an article about clothes or copy anything or proof read or fact check or more importantly fetch someone else’s coffee. If Hummel stuck to their arrangement then the next time he was in the building it would be as a writer, not as someone’s assistant. Puck spent the rest of the day with a huge grin on his face and just shook his head, laughing slightly when the other assistants asked him why he was so happy. Not even Hummel asking if he had gas dampened his smile.

At six on the dot Puck let out a silent victory cheer and switched off his computer, he had already taken home the random crap that he had accumulated over the years so he had no reason to return to the fifteenth floor.

Grabbing his leather jacket and bag, Puck walked back into the office to help Hummel with his bags and was surprised to see him already dressed in his coat with his man bag worn across his body. Hummel picked up the carry-on, hooking it over the handle of one suitcase then took hold of both suitcases handles obviously intending to tow all of his luggage on his own.

“Here let me take one” Puck offered reaching out for a handle.

Hummel’s eyes narrowed slightly “I am perfectly capable of doing it on my own.”

“I’m sure you can but it’ll be easier if I take one. We’ll move faster.”

Seeing the logic behind his offer, Hummel let go of one handle and marched forward clearly expecting Puck to follow his lead.  
The journey to the airport was hell but their first class tickets got them whisked through the airport and onto the waiting plane faster than Puck could believe. The slowest part had been when they had to remove their shoes and only because Hummel wore boots laced up to his knees. Puck settled down next to Hummel, tucked his bag away and stretched out his legs marvelling at the difference in the amount of room compared to what he was used to.

A few minutes into the flight Puck asked for a Coke and a bottle of water as the steward passed, then handed the water over to Hummel who was looking much more nervous now they were in the air.

“You okay?”

Hummel looked across at him startled “Yes of course. Why do you ask?”

“You’re fidgeting.”

He bit his lip “I’ll admit to being a bit nervous.”

“Why?” Puck asked, reeling from the knowledge that someone like Hummel could get nervous. Seeing it the day before etched on his face was one thing but Kurt Hummel actually admitting he was human like everyone else? Mind blowing.

“I’m starting to think this may be a very bad idea.”

He was just starting to think that? “It’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

Hummel nervously fiddled with his scarf and looked down at his lap. “That’s easy for you to say, it’s not your family” he sighed heavily. “I just want them to be happy.”

Puck reached out stilling his hand “Trust me Kurt, we can totally do this thing.”

“That’s the second time you’ve called me by my name.”

Puck hadn’t even realised he had. "Sorry."

"Don’t be. I like it" Kurt murmured.

Puck just nodded and opened his can of Coke so he had something to do.

“Anyway you better get used to calling me that, my parents will be suspicious if you never use my name.”

Giving a half grunt in agreement he dug around in his bag pulling out the latest issue of Crank Shaft and skipped forward to Elizabeth Hudson’s article just like he did every week.

“Are you interested in cars?”

“Yeah. Are you?” he asked more to be polite than because he thought that Kurt would say yes.

“My dad owns a garage. I know a bit about them” Kurt admitted.

Now that was a shock but owning a garage didn’t mean that the dude ever got his hands dirty though. “Really?”

“Mmmhmm. Scott Teller’s is pretty good this week.”

Recovering quickly from the realisation that Kurt read the same magazine as him, one which wasn’t all about jaunty angles to wear a hat or three thousand dollar shoes, Puck made a noise in agreement. “He’s usually fairly good but I’m reading Elizabeth Hudson’s article first.”

“Elizabeth Hudson?” Kurt gave him an odd look “But that’s half way through.”

Okay so maybe most people started at the beginning but he knew plenty of people who started at their favourite article and went from there.

“Yeah she’s my favourite writer actually.”

“What do you like about her?” Kurt seemed genuinely interested.

“She tells it like it is you know? And she’s so damn witty.” Puck rambled on and on about how awesome Hudson was for a good five minutes before he registered Kurt’s strange expression and tailed off.

“It almost sounds like she’s your hero” Kurt said in a tone which would be considered teasing if it came from anyone else.

“Pretty much” Puck admitted.

“Umm well that’s good to know” Kurt said obviously just being polite after Puck’s epic ramble.

Puck shrugged “Yeah she’s awesome. I was supposed to meet her at a motor show this weekend” he added without meaning to.

“Which you’re missing because of this. I’m sorry Noah” Kurt winced slightly.

“S’fine there’s always the International Auto Show in the Spring.”

“True but Elizabeth Hudson won’t be there.”

Puck sighed accepting the truth, Hudson never appeared in public so he was about to miss a once in a life time event. Kurt patted him awkwardly on the arm, quickly taking his hand away when Puck looked down at it.

“If it makes you feel better you would have been disappointed if you had gone. I heard on the grapevine that she cancelled” Kurt said with shrug,

“Really? She cancelled?”

“Yes, so I heard.”

Puck narrowed his eyes and Kurt shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “Boss do you by any chance know Elizabeth Hudson?”

“Maybe.”

“Kuuurt” he drew out his boss’s name just the way his mom used to do when she wanted the truth.

“Okay fine. Yes I know her and no before you ask I won’t introduce you to her.”

“Why not?” Puck’s sudden excitement swiftly turned to disappointment.

Kurt seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable “She’s a very private person.”

“But she was going to open the motor show and sign autographs!”

“Her editor harassed her into doing it but she likes the anonymity she currently has. I doubt she’ll ever be persuaded again.”

“Is it coz she’s a total dog?” Puck asked.

“Excuse me?”

“My buddy Mike thinks she doesn’t have a picture coz she’s ugly but that’s a stupid reason. I mean there are plenty of ugly people writing for that magazine.” He frowned “Was she like scarred in a car crash or something?”

Kurt stared at him with a bemused expression “Something like that.”

They barely spoke for the rest of the flight, Puck was content reading his magazine followed by the latest bestseller while Kurt plugged in his iPod and closed his eyes. As the plane descended Puck took off his glasses, tucked them into his pocket then slipped his book into his bag. Looking over at Kurt for the first time in an hour he found him sleeping propped up against the window, headphones still in his ears. Puck leant over and gently shook him awake, long eyelashes fluttered across pale cheeks and he was soon staring into sleepy blue eyes.

“Hey” Kurt whispered stretching slightly.

Puck smiled back before he mentally slapped himself for thinking that the Ice Princess was anything other than a grade A pain in his ass. “Umm we’re about to land Boss... I mean Kurt.”

Kurt rapidly came to his senses, suddenly becoming tense as he pulled the headphones out, then began patting his hair and straightening his clothes.

Checkout was relatively painless considering how much luggage Kurt had brought and they swiftly located the driver of their hired car holding a placard reading ‘Hummel’. They were both yawning by the time they set off for Lima and Puck thanked his lucky stars that Kurt hadn’t expected him to drive them.

“Tell me something about you I should know if we really were dating.” Puck figured he should know a few basic details about his supposed boyfriend other than his coffee order and toilet paper preferences before he had to meet the parents.

“Well you know that I went to College in New York and was scouted from there. I lived with Rachel and my brother went to Ohio State but visited as often as he could.”

“What about high school?” Puck asked.

“I err wasn’t the most popular kid but I had some good friends mainly from the Glee club.” Kurt admitted, glancing across the seat.

Puck almost snorted but stopped himself just in time. Considering the size of the dude’s superiority complex it wasn’t exactly surprising that he hadn’t been popular. “You sing?”

“Yes I used to sing counter tenor in Glee. I’m also fairly good on the piano.”

“I play the guitar.” Puck shrugged “You should probably know some stuff about me too.”

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment “Good thinking Noah.”

“So what else should I know about you?” he asked rolling his eyes.

“I came out to my dad when I was sixteen but he already knew” Kurt said with a slightly embarrassed smile “I probably would have told my boyfriend that.

“I have my nipple pierced” Puck countered, trying to steer the topic away from sexuality. The last thing he wanted or needed was Kurt mooning over him for real.

“I don’t think my parents will expect to hear that” Kurt murmured staring at Puck’s chest.

He shrugged “So tell me about your family.”

Kurt shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts “Okay, there’s my dad Burt.”

“Your names rhyme?!”

“No really do they?” he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. “As I was saying my dad’s called Burt, he owns a garage like I told you, he likes Mellancamp and that deadliest catch program.”

Kurt waited for Puck to absorb that then continued “My mom is called Carole, she works in a doctor’s office and likes baking.”

He paused again “Then there’s my brother Finn, he used to be the quarterback in high school and is pretty much your typical jock except he has a wider range of human emotions” he bit out obviously bitter, making Puck wonder if he hated his brother or jocks. “He dated Rachel on and off since high school and well you know her.”

“Yeah I know her” Puck replied, voice laced with hidden meaning. Kurt laughed so he obviously agreed that his future sister in law was a wacko. “So what’s your favourite food?”

Kurt took a few seconds to think “Strawberries. You?”

“Waffles” he said without hesitating. They were delicious and holey what more could you want?

“Seriously? Waffles?”

Their conversation went on like this for quite a while, both sharing things that they would have told each other had they really been dating. It was mostly mundane things such as favourite movies, music and for some reason Kurt thought that Puck needed to know about his facial routine, in depth. Nothing they discussed was particularly personal and Puck was content to keep it that way. They weren’t friends and he had no intention of speaking to Kurt again once this was all over if he could manage it.

It was pitch black outside when the car pulled up in front of a house which had warm lights glowing in the downstairs windows and an old truck parked out front. If Puck was honest it wasn’t what he was expecting at all. He had always assumed that Kurt had come from money and that he would have grown up in a huge place with servants and extensive grounds. Kurt’s family home was actually very normal and homely looking, not that much bigger than the house that Puck had grown up in.

Kurt’s dad must have been watching for the car because as soon as they pulled up, the front door was flung open and a middle aged man in a baseball cap came striding down the path. Kurt stepped out of the car and was immediately pulled into what looked like a bone crushing hug.

“Can’t breathe” he gasped, burrowing closer into his dad’s arms.

Burt laughed letting him go only to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Damn it’s good to see you kid.” He finally seemed to notice Puck who was standing beside the cab staring at the embracing pair, his expression became disapproving. “So you’re the boyfriend then?”

“Dad I’d like you to meet Noah Puckerman. Noah, this is my dad Burt.”

“Nice to meet you sir” he held out his hand which Burt reluctantly shook then moved to get their baggage out of the trunk.

The man in front of Puck was not what he had imagined at all, the dude seemed to be the complete opposite of his son. When Kurt had mentioned his dad owned a garage he had assumed that he would be hands off but if the roughness of Burt’s hands were any indication he was the complete opposite.

Once all of the luggage was inside the house, they were led through to a sitting room which sported large comfy looking couches and the biggest TV Puck had ever seen. A woman, he presumed Kurt’s mom, entered the room from the direction of what looked like the kitchen and smiled at them pulling Kurt into a hug.

“Hello you must be Noah, I’m Carole.”

She had a warm friendly smile and Puck couldn’t help but be reminded of his own mom which was weird. Kurt’s mom should definitely not be reminding him of his mom, she should be a snob who didn’t think he was good enough for her son. With such normal parents how the hell had Kurt turned out the way he had?

“You boys must be hungry. I could heat up some chicken casserole if you’d like?” She let go of Kurt after pulling him into a second hug and wandered towards the kitchen.

“Finn and Rachel will be arriving tomorrow afternoon” Burt said, more for something to say than to actually inform Puck suspected.

Kurt made a suitable reply then asked about some guys that Puck had never heard of but from Burt’s replies they seemed to work for him at the garage. Carole entered the room carrying two bowls then offered them drinks which they both accepted. He couldn’t tell if it was the food or the fact he hadn’t eaten since lunch but the casserole was like ambrosia, delicious and creamy and honestly the best he had ever tasted. If his mom cooked like that he would probably never have left home.

“So what do you do for a living Puckerman?”

“Noah is a writer dad.” Apparently Kurt didn’t want them knowing that Puck was a PA and that was fine by him. Technically as soon as they were back in New York he wouldn’t be one anymore, he really would be a writer.

“Do you write fashion stuff like Kurt?” Burt really couldn’t be more different to his son, where Kurt was softly spoken and up-rightly perched on the edge of the couch his dad was gruff and relaxed, stretched out on his recliner. The older man obviously didn’t have a clue about the ‘fashion stuff’ Kurt wrote about.

“No sir, mostly sports actually.”

“You interested in football?”

Puck nodded, putting his now empty bowl down on the coffee table and took a sip of his beer before launching into a conversation about his favourite teams and players.

“He is also interested in cars” Kurt added a few minutes later, probably because he’d had enough of listening to them ramble on about football. After a few minutes talking with Burt about the best American cars Carole cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

“Well it’s getting late and you both must be exhausted after all that travelling.”

“Where will Noah be sleeping?” Kurt asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Carole laughed “Sweetie you’re twenty five, we’re under no allusion that you don’t sleep together when you’re in New York.”

Kurt glanced over at Puck nervously but as there was little point in arguing if they wanted to maintain their deception Puck just shrugged.

“But... I just thought you might not be comfortab.....”

“Don’t be silly dear, if we let Finn and Rachel share a room we can hardly expect you not to.” She gave Kurt another hug, told him again how glad they were that he was home then bid them both good night as she made her way upstairs.

Burt glowered at Puck for a couple of seconds before he grabbed one of Kurt’s suitcases, presumably carrying it up to their room. Puck grabbed the other suitcase and his own small bag, dumping them in a room which was a lot less flamboyant than he was expecting. It was decorated in cream and royal Blue with one wall covered in various arrangements of shelves and the other featuring a large bed with a studded headboard. There was a vanity table in front of an en suite with a fancy looking chair posed next to it and a random canary cage resting on a small table. He vaguely heard Burt mumble a goodnight as he looked around the room and suppressed a smirk at his obvious discomfort. Turning back towards the door Puck noticed Kurt standing awkwardly in the doorway, carry-on bag at his feet and man bag clutched to his chest. He stared at the bed, cheeks slightly flushed and glanced at Puck every so often, looking like he didn’t have a clue what to say to him.

Puck had to stop himself from laughing out loud at Kurt’s obvious embarrassment, the dude’s lack of experience was written across his face. As if he would even want to try anything if they did share a bed, frigid stuck up bitches were not his type.

“I’m sorry Noah, I thought they would give you the spare room.” Kurt appeared to have found his voice.

“Do you have spare blankets and stuff?”

“Yes in the closet.”

Ignoring Kurt’s confused expression, Puck walked over to the closet and pulled out a few blankets and a pillow. He spread them on the floor beside the bed before heading towards the en suite with his toothbrush. Once he had peed and brushed his teeth, he stared at his own reflection for several minutes wondering just what in the hell he had gotten himself into before he headed to bed. He saw but ignored Kurt taking sneaky peaks at his body as he pulled off his t-shirt then unbuckled his jeans and stepped out of them, glad that he had worn underwear. Stretched out on his make shift bed, he watched Kurt grab some PJs out of his carry-on and quickly disappear into the bathroom.

Puck flipped onto his side, listening to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Closing heavy lids he drifted off to sleep, wondering if he would ever be able to persuade Kurt to introduce him to the elusive Elizabeth Hudson.


	4. Chapter 4

Puck blinked at the strange ceiling above his head for several seconds before he remembered that he was lying on Kurt’s bedroom floor. Groaning as he sat up, back aching, he glanced across at the lump in the covers on the bed. Kurt obviously had no intention of an early start. Grabbing his toiletries and a change of clothes Puck made his way to the en suite. Striping off he stepped into the shower, playing with the knobs until he was standing under a stream of almost too hot water.

Kurt had either left some of his toiletries the last time he had visited or he kept certain things there for when he came home because there were several bottles already in the cubical. Puck picked one up and took a cautious sniff only to be pleasantly surprised, it was nice and sort of subtly masculine which he hadn’t been expecting. Opening his own body wash he lathered himself up as he stretched his sore back, rubbing the soap over his head in one final swipe.

Rinsing off Puck shut off the water and stepped out of the cubical, only then remembering that he hadn’t brought any towels. Luckily for him Kurt had obviously thought about that the night before because balanced on the sink were two towels, neatly folded and obviously clean. He took the larger of the two and wrapped it around his waist then moved the smaller one to the towel rail so he could brush his teeth. After a quick rub down Puck shrugged on his jeans from the day before and a black t-shirt which showed off his guns nicely.

Back in the bedroom the Kurt shaped lump hadn’t moved an inch. Puck smirked as he leant over the bed, the dude looked about ten years younger when asleep and slightly cute. He had to laugh quietly at his train of thought, anyone who had met Kurt when awake wouldn’t make the mistake of thinking he was cute.

Not wanting to incur Kurt’s wrath for waking him Puck wandered down the stairs in search of some breakfast and found Carole standing at the stove.

“Morning.” Puck felt bad when she jumped half a foot in the air but Carole just chuckled and waved him towards a chair.

“Would you like the works or the healthy version?”

“The works if that’s okay?” he replied, dropping into the chair. Five minutes later he had a plate full of fried bread, bacon, sausages, eggs and hash browns.

Carole must have mistaken his look of awe for one of uncertainty. “It’s okay dear, Kurt told us you’re Jewish. It’s turkey not pork.”

“Thanks but for the record I’m a bad Jew” Puck said with a cheeky grin, making her laugh.

Kurt wandered into the kitchen dressed in skinny jeans and a knee length red sweater, hair perfectly styled and looked questioningly between Puck and Carole.

“I was just telling your mom that I’m a bad Jew so she doesn’t have to go to any trouble with food.”

Kurt nodded as he down next to Puck and poured himself a glass of orange juice but Puck didn’t miss the odd look which passed between Kurt and his mom. Kurt’s expression was unreadable but Carole seemed a bit worried and kept glancing at her son every few seconds. She didn’t bother to ask Kurt what he wanted before she handed him a plate of food which Puck guessed was the healthy option as it featured toast, grilled bacon and sausages and scrambled eggs.

“Thank you” he said as she squeezed his shoulder.

“No hash browns?” Puck asked his mouth half full.

Kurt grimaced at him “No I want to live past forty.” Puck rolled his eyes and tucked back into his breakfast with gusto as Kurt stared at him in disgust. “Carole, please tell me that my dad had the healthy option.”

“He had oatmeal Sweetie.”

Kurt nodded, apparently in approval and picked up his fork. What was he the breakfast Nazi?

Over the course of breakfast Puck counted Kurt calling his mom Carole six times. If he ever tried to call his mom by her name she would probably slap him upside the head so hard he would forget what it was. Puck couldn’t believe that Kurt got away with being so disrespectful, maybe they had some issues but if it was meant to impress Puck it wasn’t working.

“What have you got planned today?” Carole asked.

“I’m not really sure, I suppose I could show Noah around Lima. Not that there’s much he’d want to see” Kurt replied, pushing his plate away from him.

“Would you mind taking your dad his lunch?”

Kurt took the brown paper bag from Carole “He’s at the garage?”

“Mmmm he wanted to get a few hours in before Finn arrives.”

Shrugging on his jacket and toeing on his shoes Puck waited for Kurt as he buttoned up his coat then sat on the stairs to tie his boots. Once he was done Kurt slipped his wallet into his back pocket and grabbed a set of car keys out of the drawer in the hall table, he then opened the door and headed towards the garage.

“Fuck me” Puck whispered when he saw the brand new shiny black Navigator waiting for them.

“I’ll pass thanks” Kurt drawled. “Do you like my baby? Well baby mark two to be exact.”

“It’s fucking awesome!” Puck breathed, running his hand along the hood. “Mark two?”

“My dad bought me one for my sweet sixteen. I bought this one last year for whenever I’m home.”

Damn, some guys really did have it all. Puck couldn’t even bring himself to begrudge him his success because no matter how much he hated Kurt, the dude was good at his job. Well he could but it would be kind of petty.

Puck jumped into the passenger seat looking around at the interior with interest. Kurt sedately climbed into his car and repositioned the seat, momentarily grumbling about his dad leaving everything in the wrong position. Once he finished adjusting the mirrors Kurt carefully reversed out of the garage and onto the road, hitting a button control on the dashboard to close the door.

If Puck had ever thought about it he probably would have assumed that Kurt drove like an old lady. Well he couldn’t be more wrong, Kurt drove like a bat out of hell.

“Dude you’re not a rally driver slow down!”

Kurt shot him a grin and hit the gas. To be fair he wasn’t a bad or dangerous driver, just fast and after a few minutes the realisation that Kurt was in control and they weren’t about to die in a ball of flames settled in enough for Puck to relax.

Within a few minutes they pulled up in front of a garage with a big sign declaring it ‘Hummel Tires and Lube’. Puck bit back a snort at the word lube and stepped out of the car, following Kurt into the shop. Burt noticed them immediately and waved them over to where he was working on a Chevy.

Kurt held out the paper bag “You forgot your lunch again.”

“Thanks kid. What is it?” he asked peering into the bag.

“I’m not sure. Carole made it so it’ll be something healthy.”

“What no slim jims?” Kurt glared at him and he held his hands up. “Sorry, sorry.”

Puck rolled his eyes, if the dude wanted a Slim Jim let him have one. Just as he was about to say something along those lines one of the mechanics across the room yelled at Burt for help with something.

“Hey Kurt, give him a hand will you? I really want this one done before Mrs Robbs comes back” Burt said nodding at the Chevy.

With a nod Kurt walked over to the office, he emerged a minute later with a pair of coveralls draped over his arm then walked across the shop and out of sight. Shocked that Kurt knew what the inside of a car looked like never mind how to fix one Puck stared in the direction he had gone.

“Don’t worry kid he’ll be back in a minute.”

“Err sure.”

Burt grunted “So were you on the football team at College?”

Not sure what Kurt had told his parents Puck decided that honesty was probably the best policy.

“No sir, I didn’t actually go to College.” Burt glanced up eyebrows raised. “I didn’t figure out that I wanted to write until a couple of years ago. I worked as a PA to get my foot in the door.”

Burt nodded “I respect a man who works his way to the top.”

Puck supposed that was the closest thing to approval he was going to get from Burt, as Kurt’s fake boyfriend anyway.

Another employee, approached Burt to ask where something with a weird name was and gave Puck a friendly nod and a hello. Sensing that the guy was waiting to be introduced, a frowning Burt reluctantly said “This is my kid’s boyfriend.”

The guy, whose name tag read Tom, looked confused “I didn’t know you had a daughter.”

“I don’t” Burt replied bluntly, almost daring the guy to say something.

Tom made a face but wisely walked quickly away and missed Burt swearing under his breath. Noticing Puck staring at him he stalked over to the coffee pot banging it around before pouring himself a cup.

“Do you want one?”

Puck shook his head “I’m cool, thanks.”

“Tom’s new.”

Puck just nodded not really knowing what to say while Burt was so obviously pissed off.

“The other guys know not to say anything if they want to keep their jobs.” He took a gulp off coffee. “It always comes down to him being gay.” Burt shook his head in disgust “People don’t see that he can write amazing stuff, or sing like you wouldn’t believe.”

The fact that Kurt had it rough as a kid wasn’t exactly unexpected but seeing the anger and hurt on Burt’s face made sit somehow more real. Puck nodded, unsure what to say. The dude obviously adored his son despite him being gayer than Christmas or you know, a bitch. 

“... or the fact that he can take apart and reassemble an engine better than anyone here” Burt continued. “No all they see is...” he paused. “Did you have it bad when you were younger, you know being gay?”

“No but I blend in easier than Kurt, most people assume I’m straight. “ Puck shrugged “We moved to New York when I was a kid so by the time I came out most people were pretty cool about it.”

Burt gave a curt nod “I’m going to have a word with Tom about the rules here. Go find Kurt if you want.”

Winding his way past a couple of cars Puck found Kurt bent over the hood of a truck and damn it was a good view. The mechanic that Kurt was helping gave a knowing look then silently walked away.

“There! I think that should do it.” Kurt stood up and spun around to find Puck standing a few feet behind him, he raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nice get up Boss” Puck smirked, eyes raking Kurt’s overall clad form. Kurt glared at him but Puck didn’t miss the faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

Grabbing a cloth Kurt wiped his hands then strolled over to the office, when he emerged he yelled a goodbye to his dad, straightened his sweater and signalled for Puck to come. As they drove around Lima Kurt pointed out various landmarks like the high school, the disco roller rink that had been burnt down in an insurance scam and some restaurant. It wasn’t exactly the most thrilling drive so when they pulled into a park Puck was slightly relieved.

They walked down a small path which opened up into a large grassy area with trees to the right and a steep incline to the left which appeared to lead to a small lake. Grabbing Kurt’s arm he tugged him down the hill letting go once he was sure the other dude was following him. Puck half ran half fell to the bottom where he stopped and turned to watch Kurt carefully making his way down.

“Live a little dude” he chastised.

“I plan on living, by not falling to my death.”

“It’s not that steep.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes and continued to make his way carefully downhill, moving at his own pace. Once he was at the bottom of the hill he walked in step with Puck, looking relaxed for the first time in three years. In fact he looked so chilled out that Puck dared to ask something which had been bothering him for days.

“What was with you making that photographer apologise?”

Kurt barely looked at him as he replied “There was no excuse for what he said. He was rude to you.”

“You’re rude to me, why did you care if he was?”

“You think I’m rude to you?”

Puck almost laughed at Kurt’s shocked expression but he thought for a minute before he replied “Okay if not rude then definitely condescending.”

“Oh well that’s a totally different matter altogether isn’t it?” Kurt smiled at him playfully.

“Like having a sibling?” Puck asked continuing when Kurt shot him a confused look. “You know, you can be mean to them but no one else can coz they’re yours.”

Kurt laughed “Yes exactly, you’re mine to be rude to.”

Puck grinned “Not for much longer.”

As soon as he said it he wished that he hadn’t. The relaxed smile disappeared in an instant and Kurt looked away before he spoke quietly “No I suppose not.”

They walked along the bank in silence for several minutes before Puck decided that he had to say something, anything to break the weird tension between them. As he started to ask what time Kurt’s brother was due Kurt also began to talk.

“You go first.”

“Last time I was here we found a small rowing boat and a bunch of us Glee kids rowed out to look at the island” Kurt said with a nod towards the lake.

Sensing that there was more to the story Puck asked “What happened?”

“My idiot of a brother happened.” Kurt chuckled. “He stood up to wave at... I don’t know, a duck probably and he put his foot through the bottom.” Puck laughed at Kurt’s dismayed expression. “We had to wade to the little island.”

“How many of you were in the boat?”

“Five.” Puck raised an eyebrow, the island, if it could be called that, didn’t look big enough to hold more than three people at most. “Don’t ask, it was very friendly.”

“Why didn’t you just swim back?”

“It’s further than it looks and the water was freezing. Luckily my phone still worked so I called my dad who called the fire department. They weren’t impressed.”

“I bet.”

“We better head back if you want to eat before Finn arrives. He has a tendency of eating everything in sight" Kurt said checking his watch.

Puck was still full after their late breakfast but shrugged and turned around. As they walked back up the hill towards the path he heard Kurt draw in a sharp intake of breath. Puck glanced over at him as Kurt moved closer, brushing up against his arm with each step then followed Kurt’s gaze towards a man heading their way. The dude was big, as tall as Puck but chunky rather than muscular and he was walking a medium sized dog. There was nothing remarkable about him apart from the fact that he was openly staring at Kurt with an expression that Puck couldn’t read. Kurt began to walk a little faster and purposefully ignored the guy as they passed halfway up the path.

“Someone you know?”

“Someone I don’t want to know” Kurt spoke quietly and glanced over his shoulder nervously as they reached the parking lot.

“Fair enough.”

Kurt locked the car doors as soon as they got inside, something that he hadn’t bothered to do before, then slowly pulled out. His driving was a lot more sedate on the journey back to his parents’ house and he repeatedly looked in the rear view mirror. Puck considered asking him if he was okay but given his track record with asking Kurt that question he decided against it and stared out of the window.

Once back at the Hummel’s house, Puck followed Kurt into the living room where Burt was watching an old James Bond movie.

“Oooh Casino Royale” Kurt exclaimed, settling down on the right side of the couch.

“You like Bond movies?” Puck asked sitting next to him.

“I like the gadgets” Kurt replied.

Burt snorted “You like Daniel Craig.”

Kurt blushed and muttered “Do not.”

Puck laughed at Burt’s “Uhuh” and slouched against the arm of the couch.

Halfway through the movie a loud pounding came from the direction of the front door causing Kurt to make a high pitched noise and hurry out of the room. Puck shot a confused look towards Burt who smiled fondly at Kurt’s retreating back and stood up.

“Come meet my other son.”

They made it into the hallway just in time to see a freakishly tall dude with a derpy smile lean down enveloping Kurt in a hug that practically lifted him off the floor.

“Put me down right now” Kurt scolded, his giggles lessening the impact of his tone.

The dude let Kurt go and turned to Puck with a friendly smile, sticking out a hand to shake. “Hey I’m Finn, you must be the famous Noah.”

Puck glanced at Kurt who suddenly seemed preoccupied with examining his nails then looked back up at Finn. “It’s Puck. Only Kurt calls me Noah, well him and Rachel for some reason.”

Finn grinned back “Yeah it’s so much easier just to go along with whatever when it comes to those two.”

Rachel suddenly appeared from behind Finn and shot him a glare “We can hear you.”

“I’m going to take our bags upstairs.” Finn said, his eyes widening as he quickly grabbed their luggage and disappeared.

She watched him leave then pulled Kurt into a hug followed by a reluctant Puck who stood with his arms sticking out at his sides.

“Lovely to see you Noah. Usually I spend Thanksgiving with my dads but they’re on a cruise so here I am! We’re going to have such fun this week.”

“Err you too Rachel” he replied, patting her shoulder gently.

As she took a step back, Carole came rushing in from the kitchen “Did I hear the door?” She quickly wrapped her arms around Rachel “Hello sweetheart, where’s that son of mine?”

Kurt smiled as Carole led Rachel into the sitting room followed by Burt making Puck shake his head in disbelief, he had never seen Kurt smile so much in one day.

Before Kurt could move away, Puck grabbed his hand then promptly let go as Kurt jumped and tugged at his hand. “I’m assuming Rachel’s in on it then?”

“You assume correct. Finn knows nothing though and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Kurt headed into the kitchen, yelling at Carole that he would take over dinner while she caught up with Finn and Rachel. After a few minutes of Puck getting under his feet, Kurt shooed him into the living room where Burt and the others were watching the movie.

The couch bounced as Finn threw himself onto it with a friendly grin. “I’m cool with gay people.”

“Sorry?” Puck asked.

“Rachel has two dads, they’re gay.”

“Uhuh?” Where the hell was this conversation going?

Finn nodded his head earnestly “and my brother’s gay.”

“Yeah dude I know, I’m dating him.”

“Well I just wanted you to feel comfortable so I thought I’d let you know. That I’m totally cool with it. The gay thing.” Finn patted Puck on the arm and gave him another friendly smile.

Puck gave a strained smile then got up and went to find Kurt. “How much has your brother had to drink?”

Kurt glanced up then back down at the sauce he was making. “Nothing as far as I’m aware. Why?”

“He’s being very insistent that he's okay with me being gay and you and Rachel’s dads. I didn’t know if he was coming on to me or had just been dropped on the head a lot as a kid.”

“Well I wouldn’t rule that out.” Kurt laughed “It’s my fault, I told him to make you feel welcome.”

“By telling me he’s cool with gay dudes?”

Kurt shrugged “That’s Finn.”

As a timer pinged he hurried over to the other side of the room so Puck stepped into his place and began stirring the sauce.

Checking no one else had snuck into the room Puck asked “So how come your family think we’ve been dating for months?”

"I may have mentioned you once or twice and my dad assumed you were my boyfriend. I just didn’t correct him" Kurt replied quietly, once he had also taken a quick look around the room.

“You mentioned me?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I?” he asked defensively.

Puck shrugged, he couldn’t think why Kurt would mention him other than to bitch about him. Opening his mouth to say just that he shut it again as they were interrupted by Carole who helped them decant the food into serving dishes and carry it across to the dining table.

Once they were all tucking into the pasta, Burt asked what they had gotten up to after they left the garage. Kurt explained their trip to the park and how the last time he had been there was when Finn had broken the boat. Burt obviously remembered it clearly because he snorted and sent Finn a disgruntled look.

“I don’t know why you’re still going on about that. I paid for your Jacob Marcs thingy to get dry cleaned didn't I?”

“Marc Jacobs” Puck corrected automatically.

“Rachel, how is your play going?” Carole asked, clearly trying to diffuse the situation.

Rachel rambled on and on, mainly about how fabulous the play was and how invaluable her talent was to the production. Puck zoned out for most of it but his attention was drawn to Kurt when he let out a soft sigh. He looked at Rachel with an expression close to longing and sighed again making Puck frown in confusion. After a few seconds of staring at him Kurt looked up catching Puck’s gaze, colour flooded his cheeks and he quickly looked away.

After dinner Kurt offered to clean up, disregarding Carole’s objections that he had helped her cook the meal since all he had to do was put everything in the dishwasher. Puck helped to collect the dishes then followed Kurt into the kitchen.

They stepped around each other, scraping plates into the bin and stacking the dishwasher, almost as if they were performing a well practiced choreography until Kurt spun around and walked into Puck’s chest. Puck’s hands shot out to steady Kurt as he stumbled backwards, they stared at each other for a few seconds, pressed firmly against each other until Kurt cleared his throat and tried to step back. Suddenly realising that he was still holding on to Kurt, Puck quickly let go and took a step back. Avoiding eye contact he picked up a pan and moved to the sink to wash it.

Puck had no idea what had just happened. For a start Kurt shouldn’t have felt so good pressed up against him and for another he should have wanted to stop the full body contact long before Kurt had. Obviously the detrimental effect his job had on his love life was worse than he had thought.

After watching a weird movie about a big chick who liked hairspray Rachel and Finn decided to call it a night on account of their travelling but given the looks they were not so subtle shooting each other, Puck didn’t think they would be going to sleep anytime soon. Not long after they had left the room Carole and Burt decided they too would have an early night. They seemed genuinely tired, so at least Puck didn’t have the image of those two at it as well.

“You want to go to bed too?” Puck asked once they were alone.

Kurt didn’t seem to be in any hurry to head to bed in fact he seemed to be avoiding looking at Puck, staring down at the buttons on the sleeve of his long sweater.

“Not particularly.”

Puck shrugged, he wasn’t particularly bothered about going to bed anytime soon considering he only had a hard floor to look forward to. “Well what do you wanna do?”

Kurt did a funny little half shrug “We could play a video game.”

“You play video games?”

Finally looking his way, Kurt sent him a disdainful look which reminded Puck of the Ice Princess he had come to know and... well... hate. How he had almost forgotten what that looked like, Puck would never know.

“Just because I like fashion doesn’t mean I can’t have other interests.”

Puck just grunted in acknowledgement and took the controller that Kurt handed to him, mind blown that Kurt liked games.

They played for a few hours until they were both yawning and couldn’t put off going to bed any longer. Switching the TV off Kurt shuffled out of the room and up the stairs with Puck following, attempting not to stare at his boss’ ass as it swayed in front of him. He must have been really tired, that was definitely why he was looking.

Once they had both used the bathroom and were lying in their respective beds Puck thought about how weird this trip was turning out to be. He had always thought that he knew everything there was to know about Kurt but now he wasn’t so sure. There was the bitch in New York who yelled at him and demanded coffee at all hours and the Lima Kurt who fixed cars and smiled.

“Noah?”

“Mmmm?”

“I’m sorry you thought I was rude to you.”

It was kind of a crap apology as far as apologies went but Puck would take it, it was probably the best he was ever going to get from Kurt Hummel.

“Whatever dude.”


	5. Chapter 5

A loud thumping noise woke Puck around eleven the next morning, bleary eyed he glanced over to Kurt’s empty bed as he stretched out his back. Sleeping on the floor had seemed like such a good idea that first night, now it felt like a pretty dumbass one.

Rubbing his hand over his face, he wiping away the sleep in his eyes then took another look at the bed and sighed. Stumbling towards the bathroom Puck closed the door and stepped out of his underwear. After a quick shower he brushed his teeth then wandered back into the bedroom and pulled on a long sleeved shirt and his jeans.

As he left Kurt’s bedroom he realised that the loud thumping noise was music which sounded like it was being blasted from somewhere downstairs. Following the music he walked into the kitchen and found Kurt dancing to a Shakira song. Puck stared completely mesmerized by Kurt's hips, the way he moved them was unreal snapping them up and down swaying them in perfect figure eights and shimmying like he had no bones. It was hot and slightly disturbing.

"Baby asi es perfecto" Kurt sang along, stirring something in a bowl.

"Hey Boss, nice moves" Puck smirked.

Kurt spun around and lost all of his colour as they made eye contact then flushed bright red. "Hello Noah."

"Whatcha doing? Other than busting a move."

"I ummm I... here stir this!" A bowl of batter was thrust into his chest.

Puck grinned and took the bowl “Where’s everyone else?”

“My parents like to go to church the Sunday before Thanksgiving, Finn decided to tag along and Rachel went to show her support for other religions or something.”

“You didn’t fancy going?” Puck felt bad, Kurt was missing a family church thing because his fake boyfriend was Jewish.

“I don’t believe in God” Kurt replied.

Okay not so selfless then. Puck looked down at the lumpyish mixture in his bowl and began to whisk it “What exactly am I making?”

“Traditional Yorkshire puddings. Use those muscles, you don’t want lumps.” Kurt checked something on the stove then turned peered into the bowl no doubt assessing Puck’s whisking skills. “What?” he asked, finally noticing Puck’s smirk.

“Been noticing my muscles have you?”

Kurt rolled his eyes “They’re ridiculous, how could I miss them?”

Puck beat the mixture faster, not in an effort to show off his muscles but because he wanted to eat as soon as possible. At least that was what he told himself seconds before he beat a little too enthusiastically, splattering blobs of the mixture over his shirt.

After Kurt stopped laughing he handed Puck a wet cloth then opened a drawer and pulled out an apron. He stared down at it for a moment running his finger over the faded patterned fabric before handing it out to Puck. “Here.”

Puck dropped the dirty cloth next to the sink “Dude its pink and flowery.”

Kurt frowned, clutching the apron to his chest “Fine. You don’t have to.”

Not understanding Kurt’s hurt expression, Puck reached out his hand “Give it here.”

“No you don’t want it.”

“Just give me the bloody apron Kurt.”

Kurt stared at him for a few seconds biting his bottom lip before he handed over the pink monstrosity.

Once everything was in the oven Kurt began loading the dishwasher in a completely haphazard manor, making Puck cringe and attempt to take over so that it was done properly. All of a sudden Kurt let out an excited noise and ran to the radio, turning it up even higher as he sang along.

So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time

Puck grinned as Kurt did a little twirl towards the dishwasher which he continued to load in his unique way. Leaning against the counter until his favourite verse began, Puck pushed off the units and started to dance, slapping his hands either side of his junk as Kurt laughed at him.

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode

At the end of the song Puck held up his hand without thinking. Kurt looked at it tilting his head slightly before he slapped his own hand against it. Puck smiled back at Kurt but inside his mind was racing, he had just sung and danced to an epic song with Kurt Hummel. More than that he had enjoyed himself, in fact he couldn’t remember enjoying himself that much in months. Puck really needed to get a life if high fiving Kurt made him so damn happy. As soon as he was back in New York and no longer Kurt’s bitch he was going to get hammered then laid.

Puck tugged at the ties around his waist and shrugged off the apron “Here Princess.”

Kurt froze, his relaxed carefree expression turning cold. “Don’t call me that” he bit out angrily as he snatched the apron out of Puck’s hand.

“What?”

“Princess. Don’t you dare call me that.”

Puck rolled his eyes “Dude it’s just a nickname.”

“You think I don’t know what they all call me? I’m not stupid.” Kurt folded the pink apron, gently placing it in the drawer then slammed it shut.

Shit, Kurt knew? “I didn't mean it like that” Puck blurted.

“Sure you didn't” Kurt drawled sarcastically. “How did you mean it then?”

Puck opened and closed his mouth a couple of times not knowing how to answer. He hadn’t actually thought about it, it had just slipped out.

“Like I thought.”

Guilt filled Puck’s stomach. He didn’t exactly like the dude but he didn’t like hurting people either, he might have been a jerk in high school but he wasn’t that person anymore.

“I didn’t mean to upset you” Puck said.

“Why would it upset me? I’m an Ice Princess, how could anything you say possibly hurt?”

Kurt switched the radio off and left the room without looking at him. Puck listened to him walk upstairs before he groaned rubbing his hand over his face. After he put the detergent in the dishwasher and set it off Puck pulled his cell out of his pocket and hit number three on his speed dial.

“Puck, dude, how’s it going in the lair of the beast?” Mike asked jovially. He had laughed his ass off when he found out what Puck’s business trip really involved.

“Not as bad as I thought. That’s kinda why I’m calling though. I fucked up and now Kurt’s pissed and I don’t know what to do.” Puck cradled the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he lifted himself up so he could sit on the counter top.

“Kurt now is it?” Mike teased.

“What? I can hardly call him Boss when I’m here can I?”

Mike made a thoughtful noise “Suppose not. So how exactly did you fuck up?”

“Kurt knows what everyone at work calls him.”

“Shit.”

“And I may have called him Princess” Puck admitted.

“Did he flip out at you?” he asked nervously. Mike had met Kurt a grand total of once and would freely admit to anyone that he was terrified of the guy.

“No it was worse, he said it didn’t upset him” Puck sighed, rubbing his hand over his short hair and down the back of his neck.

“How’s that worse? He obviously is too up himself to care.”

“Dude you didn’t see his eyes.”

The hurt in those pretty blue eyes had made him feel like a complete asshole. The fact that he found Kurt’s eyes pretty he would have to worry about later.

Mike didn’t reply for a moment “Sounds like you like him.”

Puck snorted “Hardly.” Mike made a disbelieving noise down the phone. “Fine I’m willing to admit that he’s not as bad as I thought.”

“Woah Puck, this is Kurt frikkin Hummel we’re talking about. The guy who sent you out for toilet paper after midnight, who interrupts every date you go on which isn’t exactly a lot. The guy who tells you your writing’s shit and makes you carry his bag and fetch weird coffee. He makes you buy his Christmas presents for God’s sake. Remember?”

Puck snorted “Yeah of course I remember, that was like last week. It’s just... he’s different here is all. More chilled out.”

“Tell me you aren’t falling for him” Mike groaned.

“Don’t be stupid Mike.”

“Just saying...”

“Yeah well don’t.” There was no way in hell Puck was going to fall for Kurt, just no way. It was ridiculous even talking about it.

“So what exactly do you want from me?”

“Tell me how to fix this” Puck asked glancing towards the doorway that Kurt had disappeared through.

“Have you tried apologising?”

“Apologising? Seriously that’s all you’ve got?” Puck demanded, for some reason he had thought Mike would be able to help a bit more than telling him to say sorry.

“What else is there?”

Puck shoved his cell into his pocket and stood staring at the stairs for a few minutes before he manned up, making his way up to Kurt’s room.

When he stepped into the room Kurt was nowhere to be seen, Puck sighed as he made his way to the bathroom. He really hoped that Kurt wasn’t in there crying or something because he didn’t think he could handle that. Puck was about to knock on the en suite’s door when he heard a shuffling noise coming from the walk in closet. He paused next to the door listening for a second then pulled the door open, his mouth dropping open slightly when he stared into Kurt’s shocked eyes.

Kurt, obviously in the middle of changing, was standing surrounded by clothes only wearing a skin tight t shirt and tight boxer briefs. Puck’s eyes slowly skimmed over his t-shirt clad chest, lingered over the bulge in his shorts before looking down at his toned legs which were covered in a light dusting of hair.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Kurt demanded, grabbing a pair of sweat pants quickly covering himself.

“I....ummm.” Puck mumbled, unable to get Kurt’s legs out of his head.

Kurt pushed at his chest forcing him to take a step backwards then stormed out of his closet “What do you want Noah?”

“I came to apologise.” Kurt just glared at him. “I’m really sorry dude. I didn’t mean it the way they do.”

“Do you have any idea what it’s like having everyone hate you?”

“Umm.”

“I didn’t think so. You know, I don’t think I even care that they all think I’m a cold hearted bitch. It’s..... never mind” Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist and looked down.

Puck reached out taking Kurt’s chin and tilting it back up “What is it then?”

“I’m a guy.”

Puck smirked and looked down at Kurt’s crotch “Yeah I noticed.”

Kurt raised an unimpressed eyebrow “I don’t appreciate people giving me a girl’s nickname.”

“Noted.” Puck took a half step closer as Kurt’s expression softened slightly. “I really am sorry Kurt.”

Kurt nodded slowly as an unwilling smile spread across his face. They stared at each other for a few moments, Puck’s eyes dropping to Kurt’s full lips.

The door slammed downstairs signalling the return of the rest of the Hummels, Kurt cleared his throat “Thank you Noah. Now if you’ll leave I’ll get changed.”

Puck stepped backwards, avoiding eye contact with Kurt as he yanked off his stained shirt and grabbed a clean one out of his bag then left the room.

Twenty minutes later Puck put the last serving dish on the table and slid into his seat. Despite the fact that he had helped Kurt carry everything to the table, Puck couldn’t help but stare in shock at the amount of food there was. Not that it wouldn’t get eaten with six people, four of which were dudes but damn that was a lot of food.

Puck shook his head and zoned back into the conversation as Finn was gleefully explaining that he got three extra days holiday because of some sort of contagious illness going around his workplace.

“It’s great! We didn’t think we would be able to fly out until Wednesday night. I mean it sucks that everyone else is hurling but what good timing.”

“What is it that you do? I don’t think you mentioned it yesterday” Puck asked.

“I’m a teacher. Has Kurt not mentioned it?”

Kurt lazily rolled his eyes as he passed Rachel the potatoes “We tend to have more important things to discuss than my brother’s choice of career.”

Finn shrugged “Anyway we had a really awesome Glee teacher, Mr Schue, who inspired me to become a teacher.”

“So I see you still have your man-crush” Kurt drawled.

Finn frowned “Do not.”

“Do too” Kurt sang.

“Rachel tell him I don’t fancy Mr Schue.”

“You do have a certain admiration for Mr Schue which borders on crush like behaviour Finn” Rachel replied, winking at Kurt when Finn wasn’t looking.

“Where are you getting this from?” Finn demanded completely shocked.

“I wonder” Kurt murmured.

Rachel patted Finn on the arm “I think it’s very sweet.”

“But I’m not gay. I’m not!” Finn glanced at Burt who was trying to hide a smirk. “Not that there’s anything wrong with being gay, I love gay people. Well you know not love love and Mr Schue’s not gay. At least I don’t think he is.” He seemed to realise he was rambling and glanced across to Puck “Honestly dude I don’t love my ex-teacher.”

“Whatever man.”

“How’s work Kurt?” Carole asked ignoring Finn’s muttering.

“Fine, thank you.”

“Oh sweetie.”

A fake smile spread across his face “It’s fine, you know how much I love scarves.”

Carole gave him a sad smile then turned to Puck “So Noah you write sports, is that right?”

“You like sports?” Finn perked up. “Have you written anything I would’ve read?”

“Err do you read End Zone?”

“Yes.” Shit.

“I’ve just been signed with them.” Well it was almost true, Kurt had promised it would happen so he figured that it was as good as being signed.

Across the table Burt put down his knife and fork “So you haven’t been published yet?”

Puck glanced at Kurt not knowing how to answer.

“Noah’s first article will be published in two weeks.”

“That’s great. I sort of assumed that you were already published like Kurt” Burt replied.

“It’s just a matter of time. I’ve read all of the articles Noah’s written over the last few months, they’re really amazing.”

Damn Kurt was a good liar.

Burt narrowed his eyes “So where exactly did you meet?”

“We met when I was working as a PA” Puck replied, glancing at Kurt who nodded slightly but not enough for anyone else to notice.

After dinner Burt and Carole went upstairs to lie down, Puck didn’t blame them he couldn’t remember when he had eaten so much for lunch. He usually just grabbed something quick especially at work but it seemed that Kurt went all out for Sunday lunch. The dude was an amazing cook as well Puck reluctantly admitted to himself, Puck wasn’t bad but he tended to be better a baking for some reason.

All of the ‘kids’ lay around the living room, Kurt and Puck on one couch, Rachel reclining on the other and Finn on the recliner. Kurt leant back against the arm and reached over it, picking up a magazine from the end table nearest to him.

Noticing that it was a copy of Crankshaft, Puck frowned “I don’t think I have that issue.”

Kurt shifted awkwardly “I’m sure you have.”

“No I would remember.” Puck leant closer looking for the issue number and date “Dude that’s tomorrow’s issue! How the hell did you get it?”

Kurt opened his mouth then closed it, shooting Rachel an unreadable look.

“He always gets an advanced copy” Finn said, glancing over from the recliner.

“But why....” Even the writers didn’t get advanced copies as far as Puck was aware so how the hell did Kurt have one?

“The editor sends me a copy the day before it’s published. He sent it to me by courier this morning” Kurt replied quickly.

Puck knew that Kurt got to see a mock up of each issue of Poise but the fact that he had a copy of Crankshaft before it was released was insane. Kurt didn’t even work for that magazine.

“Kurt has the most popular article. Why wouldn’t he get it first?” Finn asked looking completely confused.

Puck glanced towards him “Yeah but that’s fashion dude.”

“No I mean...”

“Yes fashion, his articles make Poise a lot of money. Why shouldn’t he get what he wants?” Rachel interrupted, sharing another indecipherable look with Kurt.

“Yeah but I meant....”

Rachel looked exasperated for a second then smiled sweetly at her boyfriend “Finn sweetie, would you mind getting me a drink?”

Puck leant over Kurt’s shoulder trying to read what he was looking at which was difficult considering Kurt kept inching away from him.

“You are so annoying, here.” Kurt flicked over a few pages then handed Puck the magazine folded over at Elizabeth Hudson’s page.

Puck grinned as he took the magazine and flopped onto his back, his feet resting against Kurt’s thigh “Thanks Boss.”

He glanced down at page then back up at Kurt who had the exact colour hair as the stylised cartoon. Huh, he had never noticed that before. “So you get this because you’re friends with Elizabeth Hudson?”

Kurt and Rachel both took a quick glance towards the kitchen where Finn could be heard banging and clattering.

“Something like that and no I still won’t introduce you to her.”

Puck slumped down further into the couch as he began to read the article, he wasn’t sulking of anything because dude’s like Puck never did anything as lame as sulking but damn Kurt was mean. After reading for a few minutes his mood lightened, Elizabeth Hudson had to be the funniest women in the world. At his admittedly loud snort followed by stifled laughter Kurt and Rachel stared at him in amusement.

“What? This chick is hilarious.”

Rachel grinned at Kurt “Nothing, nothing at all.”

“Breadstix tomorrow?” Finn asked as he handed Rachel a glass of juice and a cookie.

Rachel clapped her hands “Ooo then we can go over to Artie’s club.”

Finn grinned at Puck “Dude you haven’t lived until you’ve been to Breadstix!”

“I assure you, you have” Kurt drawled, flicking his eyes towards Puck.

“So what do you guys want to do this afternoon?” Finn asked.

Kurt shrugged “There’s not really much to do, especially on a Sunday.”

“We could go to the golf course” he said eagerly.

“It’s miniature golf Finn” Rachel corrected indulgently

Puck sat up, the magazine dropping onto his lap “Miniature golf?”

“Oh God, not you too?” Kurt groaned.

“What? It’s awesome.”

Finn grinned “I knew I liked you dude.”

Twenty minutes later the four of them piled into Kurt’s Navigator, Finn called shotgun but Kurt overruled him saying that his boyfriend got automatic shotgun which made Puck smirk. At least this job had some perks.

The miniature golf course was a pretty standard affair, scary clown face, big windmill and as a bonus they had the whole place to themselves apart from some high school kids who looked like they were about halfway through the course. As they approached the first hole Kurt stopped and Puck almost walked into the back of him.

“Everything okay dude?”

Kurt glanced up at him but didn’t say anything. He looked nervously across the course towards the letterman jacket wearing teenagers then stepped closer to Finn who put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

For whatever reason that seemed to reassure Kurt who cleared his throat and smiled “So are we ready to play?”

Puck glanced at Rachel who sent Finn multiple worried looks until she noticed Puck looking at her. Plastering a smile on her face, she linked arms with Kurt and walked towards the first hole “Come on Kurt, lets kick their asses.”

That turned out to be easier said than done, Finn like Puck had obviously spent far too much time hanging around places like this as a kid. Rachel wasn’t half bad considering she hadn’t played since she was a little girl and Kurt.... well Kurt was crap.

“Oh my god, does that kid really have a mohawk?” Kurt asked in disgust as he waited for his turn.

Puck glanced over at the kids who seemed to be more interested in hitting the clown’s head than the balls. “What’s wrong with a mohawk?”

Kurt narrowed his eyes “You had one didn’t you?”

“Maybe” Puck snorted at Kurt’s grimace. “Hey I looked hot with the hawk.”

“I’m sure you did. Most people look ridiculous though.”

Not hearing any trace of sarcasm in Kurt’s voice, Puck stared at him in shock. Kurt thought he was hot? The fact that Kurt would sort of admit it was way more surprising than him actually thinking it.

“Err sure. It’s your turn kid.”

Kurt looked startled for a moment before shaking his head “Kid? I’m twenty five.”

“Yeah well you’re younger than me.”

“Not much.” Kurt gave a teasing smile “I like it better than Princess though.”

Stepping up to the hole Kurt swung the club and everyone watched as it flew backwards out of his hands, hitting Finn in the middle of the chest.

“I really don’t like this game” Kurt muttered as Rachel and Puck began to laugh hysterically.

“Neither do I when you play” Finn grumbled rubbing his chest.

“Here, let me help.”

Picking up the wayward club Puck stepped behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, covering soft hands with his own. Kurt flinched slightly but glanced up with a rueful smile so Puck ignored his initial reaction and continued to reposition his hands on the club. Letting go as soon as the ball was struck Puck watched as together they got Kurt’s first hole in one. He couldn’t help but smile as Rachel joined in with Kurt’s dance of joy,

Realising that they were never going to get finished if they didn’t get a move on Finn and Puck moved onto the next hole while Kurt waited for Rachel to finish her turn. This put them within earshot of the kids who were still fooling around halfway across the course.

“You’d think the fag would know what to do with a club.”

“I don’t think sucking it will improve his game” a scruffy kid replied, causing a round of high fives.

Puck grabbed onto Finn as he took a step forward with his fists clenched, and pulled him back. “Let me handle it dude.”

Making his way over to the jocks he let some of his high school persona seep through, one that had made its living through fear and intimidation. It wasn’t something he was terribly proud of now but sometimes a situation called for a badass and that was one thing that Puck knew how to be.

“You guys got a problem?”

The kid who made the comment shifted uncomfortably but tilted his chin “So what if we do?”

“Well why don’t you explain to this fag what it is?” Puck said with an edge to his voice.

“You’re gay?” one of the previously silent kids asked, completely shocked.

Puck took a step towards them and they all backed up “Let me ask you again. Do you have a problem with my boyfriend?”

The leader, a fat kid who looked like he was going to piss himself, took a quick glance towards Kurt then back at Puck who glared at him, daring him to say something.

“No” the kid mumbled. As Puck raised an eyebrow he stuttered “N-No sir.”

“I think you boys should leave. Now.” Puck watched as they scurried away then turned and made his way back towards Kurt who took a step away from Rachel and Finn.

“What was that all about?” he asked quietly. At least Kurt hadn’t heard the idiots.

“Absolutely nothing. Now let me show you how a pro does it.” Puck smiled, guiding him back towards the plastic windmill.

As suspected they didn’t manage to finish the course before the sun went down. Finn was all for playing in the dark but Rachel, Kurt and the owner who wanted to close didn’t agree. They headed back to the house stopping for take away on the way then joined Burt and Carole in the living room for a movie night.

A few hours later Puck wandered into the kitchen expecting to find Kurt but it was Carole who was standing at the sink washing dishes. Not wanting to startle her again Puck cleared his throat.

“Oh hello Noah dear. Everything okay?”

“Kurt said something about warm milk.” He didn’t really know why he was supposed to meet Kurt in the kitchen for milk but Puck figured it was easier just to do what he was told as usual.

Carole laughed quietly “It’s a ritual he started years ago to bond with Finn. It took him a while to find out that Finn can’t stand milk and was tipping it into the potted plant upstairs.”

That sounded like Kurt. Puck picked up a tea towel and began to dry the dishes on the drainer.

“Rachel said there was an incident at the golf course?” Carole asked casually but there was a tension in her shoulders which Puck didn’t miss.

“Just some kids making comments, I dealt with it.”

Carole smiled “I’m glad Kurt has you. Not that he can’t look after himself of course, I just worry.”

Puck nodded, uneasy about deceiving her for the first time “He didn’t hear them.”

“Good. Rachel said Finn was upset.”

“I have a kid sister, I know what it’s like being a protective big brother.”

Carole paused halfway through washing a glass jar “Yes Finn can be a bit protective, but then so can Kurt and technically he’s the big brother. He’s a month older than Finn.”

“How’s that possible?”

Misunderstanding she laughed “I know it sounds so wrong.”

Puck felt completely lost. How the hell was Kurt only a month older than his brother?

“I don’t understand. Is one of them adopted or something?” That would at least explain why Finn was a giant and Kurt was normal sized.

Carole gave him an odd look “Honey has Kurt not explained it? I’m his step mom, Burt and I married when they were seventeen.”

“Oh sorry I just assumed...”

“It’s a bit odd that Kurt never mentioned it” she said frowning.

Shit, his cover was this close to being blown just because Kurt didn’t think it was important to mention that his mom wasn’t really his mom.

“Well he always talks about his parents or calls you his mom so I naturally assumed...”

“He calls me his mom?” Carole interrupted.

“Sometimes yeah.”

Carole's eyes filled up “I’m sorry, I’m just so overwhelmed. I know I could never replace his mom and I’ve never expected him to call me... but that he calls me that to other people” she choked unable to finish.

Taking a minute to compose herself she continued “Finn was a baby when his dad died, Burt’s the only father he’s ever known but Kurt's mom died when he was eight.”

For the first time in his life Puck felt sorry for Kurt. He knew what it was like growing up with only one parent and it sucked. Despite the fact that his dad was as good as dead to him he didn’t know what it was like to lose a parent, especially one you loved. It had to be the worst thing ever.

Kurt walked into the room, nearly toppling over when a teary Carole threw her arms around him. Glancing between her and an amused Puck he hugged back, confusion flooding his face.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"Nothing, that was all you."


	6. Chapter 6

“Noah?”

“Sup?”

The bed creaked as Kurt turned onto his side “I’m worried. I think my dad suspects something.”

Puck had to agree, Burt had seemed pretty suspicious at dinner the night before. “We'll just have to be careful is all.”

“Hey Kurt do you know where my..... dude what are you doing on the floor?” Finn asked, barely knocking before he barged into the room. So much for being careful.

They both sat up and glanced at each other, Kurt with wide eyed panic and Puck with a how the fuck do we get out of this one expression.

“Umm Kurt wriggles” Puck replied, although it sounded more like a question than it was meant to.

Kurt glared for a second but nodded as he looked at Finn “Yes, I’m a terrible wriggler. I keep poor Noah awake all night.”

“I don’t remember you wriggling when we shared a room.”

“That was almost ten years ago. My wriggling is a recent thing.” Kurt was actually quite convincing once he got going.

“Oh, Okay.” Finn looked thoughtful for a moment “But don’t you miss the perks?”

“What perks?” Puck asked.

“You know the morning perks...” Finn said, his voice indicating that he was talking about something covertly.

“What morning perks?” Kurt asked, genuinely confused.

“You know.” He raised and lowered his eyebrows slowly “Things that happen in the morning when you’re alone with your... well boyfriend I suppose... and you know things happen.”

“Oh OH! Finn don’t be disgusting.”

Finn shrugged, ignoring Kurt’s mortified expression “What? Don’t you guys do that?”

“I’m not discussing our sex life with you.” Or lack of as the case may be. Kurt threw a pillow at Finn’s head “Get out.”

Quickly ducking out of the way, Finn picked up the pillow and dropped it on the foot of the bed “I forgot how grumpy you are in the mornings.” He glanced down at Puck “No wonder you don’t get any dude.”

As Finn left the room, closing the door behind him, a slightly pink Kurt flipped the covers off himself and moved towards the en suite. After listening to the shower for a few minutes Puck began to stare longingly at the comfy looking bed wondering if Kurt would kill him if he got back from the bathroom and found Puck in it. Not wanting to risk losing his balls, Puck lay back down on his makeshift bed with a sigh and waited for his turn in the shower.

When Puck eventually emerged from the bathroom half an hour later Kurt was sitting at his vanity table fixing his hair. Their eyes met in the mirror and Kurt smiled nervously “Breakfast?”

Amazed that Kurt would bother to wait for him, Puck nodded and followed him out of the room. Before they were halfway down the stairs Burt stepped out of his room in a plaid dressing gown and called down to them “A word please Kurt.”

They shared a worried look then Kurt walked back up the stairs and into his dad’s room. Puck stared at the closed door for a moment wondering if he should stick around just in case. Despite the fact that he knew most dads weren’t like his own, Puck couldn’t help but think that Kurt might need him. Just as he was reaching for the handle, Finn lumbered down the stairs and threw an arm around his shoulders pulling him towards the kitchen.

“Come on dude Rachel’s making pancakes.”

Puck half forgot about Kurt as he took a bite of the pancakes that Rachel dropped in front of him. “These are unbelievable.”

Rachel smiled but shook her head slightly “I’m afraid I can only claim praise for my frying skills. Kurt made the batter last night.”

“Kurt?” he repeated, mouth half full.

After six more pancakes, Rachel shooed Finn from the room insisting that he listen to her rehearse something or other. Puck wasn’t really paying attention, he was too focused on eating the amazing pancakes and wondering what else Kurt could make.

Kurt groaned as he sat down next to him and grabbed a pancake off Puck’s plate, picking bits off and eating them with his fingers.

Puck stared at him for a moment, mourning the loss of one of his pancakes, then asked “What was that about?”

“My dad wanted to know if we were having relationship problems.”

“I’m guessing Finn mentioned that we didn’t sleep together last night?”

Kurt nodded “I told him it wasn’t every night, just occasionally.” He sighed “Thanks to Finn my dad now thinks something’s wrong and has insisted that once I’m back in New York I see a sleep specialist.”

Puck tried not to laugh he really did but it was pretty damn funny, even Kurt thought so if his reluctant smile was anything to go by.

“Anyway if anyone knocks on the door again you better jump in bed just to be careful.”

Jump in bed. Jump in Kurt’s bed. Jump in Kurt’s bed with Kurt in it. That wouldn’t be awkward at all.

Kurt rubbed his head groaning again “I think he’s still a bit suspicious. We’re going to have to act more...coupley.”

Oh wouldn’t that be fun. “Fine I can do that.”

“Oh God, I really am going to have to see a sleep specialist you know or at least do some research. He’s bound to ask questions” he moaned.

Puck shrugged, swallowing his last piece of pancake “You’re lucky you have such a cool dad. He obviously cares.”

Kurt smiled “I know I am. What’s your dad like?”

"I wouldn't know. He walked out when I was six."

The smile slid off Kurt’s face "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Puck glanced down at his plate not wanting to see the sympathy in Kurt’s eyes “Yeah well, just meant that he didn’t have me as a punching bag anymore.”

Kurt’s breath caught but Puck didn’t bother to look up. He was over it.

Puck was lost in his thoughts until a smooth hand slid over his and squeezed gently. He shrugged off Kurt’s hand as he stood and walked over to the sink where he washed his plate and fork then he left the room without looking at Kurt.

Finn had apparently managed to escape Rachel’s clutches at some point because he was sitting in the living room with Burt watching some pre recorded game on the big screen when Puck wandered into the room.

“Puckerman come join us” Burt said gruffly, pointing to the couch opposite the TV.

Puck sat next to Finn for the next half hour attempting to focus on the screen but found himself so distracted that he couldn’t have told anyone who was playing or what the score was. He couldn’t believe what he had done. From the start Puck had decided that he would only tell Kurt basic stuff about him and Kurt had obviously done the same. So why the hell had he told Kurt about his dad?

The rest of the day passed quickly and before he knew it he was getting ready to go to some kind of bread restaurant and a club with Kurt, Rachel and Finn. Puck shrugged on his leather jacket as Kurt looped a dark red scarf around his neck and picked up his black knee length coat.

Since they were alone in the hallway Puck half expected Kurt to bring up what had happened in the kitchen earlier but he seemed to realise that Puck didn’t want to talk about it and remained silent.

Puck smirked as Kurt turned in a little circle struggling to get his second arm into the coat sleeve. Stepping closer Puck took hold of the coat with one hand and Kurt’s arm with the other, pushing it into the sleeve. Kurt made a strange noise and flinched away, turning to face Puck as quickly as possible.

“What’s your problem?” Puck demanded, completely exasperated.

“Excuse me?” he whispered.

“Every time I touch you, you flinch. Maybe you think you’re too good for me but you’re gunna have to pretend better than that if you want your family to believe this is real.”

Kurt reached out and grabbed his hand "It’s not you. Really, it’s not. I didn’t mean for you to think that.”

“Whatever.” It wasn’t like he cared or anything.

“It’s just memories Noah.”

What the hell did that mean? Just as he opened his mouth to ask, Rachel and Finn came down the stairs, grabbing their coats off the wall hooks and the moment was lost. Kurt pulled on a ridiculous black and white hat with ear flaps then opened the door, heading towards the cab that had literally just pulled up with everyone following.

Although the restaurant was fine and everything, Puck didn’t quite share Finn’s enthusiasm for a restaurant that by law had to provide as many breadsticks as you wanted. Once they had ordered, Kurt began to explain that the club they were heading to afterwards was the only decent place for miles around.

“It’s karaoke until eleven then a DJ takes over and it’s just like a regular club” he explained excitedly.

“Sounds fun” Puck replied.

Glancing towards Rachel as she took a sharp intake of breath, Puck watched her eyes widen before she looked up at Finn who’s jaw became tense, his fists clenching on top of the table. Following their eye line over his shoulder, Kurt began to turn hesitating for a second when Rachel quickly said “No, Kurt don’t.”

Ignoring her Kurt turned fully, his breath faltered for a moment and something like fear flickered across his face before his cool facade dropped into place. Turning back, he raised an eyebrow “Don’t be silly Rachel, I’m fine.”

Puck turned to see what had everyone so bent out of shape and recognised the big dude that had been walking his dog in the park two days earlier. The guy was sitting two booths behind them with a pretty blonde woman, not that there was anything strange about that, the dude wasn’t hideous or anything. What was weird was how he was staring at the back of Kurt’s head.

Facing the right way, Puck glanced at Kurt who, despite his calm appearance, had tension radiating off him. Puck moved a tiny bit closer and bumped their shoulders together which made Kurt smile and relax slightly into the bench.

The food was decent but nothing to write home about like Finn seemed to think. Puck pushed his plate towards the centre of the table, relaxing against the backrest and occasionally joined in the others conversation about their upcoming Chrismukkah plans. He stepped out of the booth then slid back in as Kurt excused himself, rolling his eyes at Rachel’s offer to go with him.

“I think I can manage to pee on my own.”

“So, who’s that dude over there?” Puck asked, attempting to sound casual. He should probably have been more concerned about the slight twinge he felt when he wondered if the guy was Kurt’s ex but he could worry about that later.

Finn continued to glare at the dude and didn’t reply.

“Karofsky.” Rachel murmured shooting a look at Finn. “He was a bully.”

Puck frowned then nodded and tried to steer their conversation back to what Rachel and Finn had planned for December.

“Hanukkah falls so early this year” Rachel moaned. “We’re planning on flying out the day before Christmas Eve and celebrating all eight nights in one with my dads.” She took a quick breath “And of course we’ll be celebrating Christmas with Burt and Carole.”

Puck made a suitable noise of agreement and checked his watch, Kurt had been gone more than five minutes and there still was no sign of him. Something seemed off.

Noticing his distracted look towards the restrooms, Rachel bit her lip “Maybe he’s having digestive discomfort.”

“Do we have to wait for Kurt before we order?” Finn asked, eyeing the next table’s deserts.

“Yes Finn.”

Puck glanced around the restaurant frowning when he realised that the dude from the other day, Karofsky or whatever his name was, wasn’t at his table anymore.

“I’ll be right back” Puck quickly made his way towards the toilets, the uneasy feeling in his stomach increasing with each step.

As he opened the door he heard Kurt say “I don’t want you near me.”

Normally Puck would have let Kurt deal with whatever situation he was in by himself, he was a dude after all not some damsel in distress but something in Kurt’s tone of voice made Puck move forward.

He stepped into the room, banging the door against the wall, startling both Kurt and the guy who had him backed up against a wall. Karofsky spun around and took a step away from Kurt whose eyes went from terrified to pleading in an instant. Puck stretched out a hand and Kurt took it, clinging on tightly as he was pulled to Puck’s side.

“Come on babe, Finn wants to order desert.”

Puck turned with every intention of steering Kurt back to their table then paused and pushed him forward by his lower back, nodding him on when Kurt turned with a confused expression.

“Noah?”

“Go on.”

Puck turned back to face Karofsky as Kurt left the room, flexing his muscles slightly as the big dude weighed him up.

“Come near my boyfriend again and I will end you” he growled.

Karofsky snorted but blanched as Puck took a step forward, fists clenched. Deciding the bastard wasn’t worth it Puck shot him a disgusted look then spun on his heel, stalking back into the restaurant. Kurt stood halfway between the bathroom and their table, biting his lip as he watching Puck approaching. When Puck reached him he took Kurt’s hand and dragged him back to Rachel and Finn, overwhelmed by sudden and unwelcome possessive feelings.

“Everything okay?” Rachel asked, looking between them with concern.

“Fine” Kurt murmured, glancing at Puck who had an arm draped across the booth behind his back.

Finn glanced up from his menu “Great you’re back. Now should I get the Banoffee Pie or Death by Chocolate cake?”

Half an hour later they left Breadstix and walked the short journey to the club the Kurt had raved about. Going by the size of the queue outside, it was a popular as he had made out but then again if it was the only half decent club in town it would be.

Puck stared up at the sign which read Belts and Braces “Huh.”

“What?” Kurt asked, leading him past the queue of people.

“The name. It’s kinda weird.”

Kurt gave a small laugh “You’ll see why it’s called that soon.”

“Boss, shouldn’t we be joining the queue?”

“Our friend owns the place.” Kurt walked up to the bouncer and smiled “Hello Charlie.”

“Kurt! We haven’t seen you in a while.” The guy seemed genuinely happy to see him. “I see you’ve brought Finn and the very talented Rachel Berry with you.” He looked at Puck expectantly.

“Oh, yes... umm... Charlie this is my boyfriend Noah” Kurt said, slightly reluctantly.

“Boyfriend ehh?” Charlie winked at him then reached out to shake Puck’s hand. “Nice to meet you Noah.”

“You too” he said, taking the dude’s hand. “It’s Puck though, only Kurt gets to call me Noah.” The last thing he needed was yet another person using his first name.

Charlie grinned at Kurt “Hang on to him, he’s a keeper.”

He waved them into a small corridor which had a cubby tucked away in an alcove on the left where they handed over their coats and Kurt’s accessories. Puck was then led to a pair of double doors which Kurt opened in a dramatic fashion revealing the club itself.

“Woah, it’s like a TARDIS.”

Kurt laughed “Yes I suppose it does seem bigger on the inside.”

Puck shook his head in shock “You watch Doctor Who?”

“Yes it’s one of my not so guilty pleasures.”

“Me too.” Something flipped inside Puck’s stomach as Kurt smiled up at him. “So that dude on the door, is he gay too?”

Kurt’s smile faltered slightly “No, just a nice guy.”

Rachel barged past them and took a quick glance around the room “I can’t see a thing.”

“That’s because you’re a hobbit” Kurt stated happily.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that” she replied loudly. “Finn use that ridiculous height of yours, where is he?”

“There he is!”

Finn pointed across the room at a guy in a wheelchair who was making his way towards them. For the owner of an awesome looking club he was dressed like the biggest square imaginable. Puck didn’t even think the losers in high school that he had helped into the dumpsters looked as dorky as this dude.

“Is he wearing suspenders?” he whispered to Kurt.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“With a belt?” Even if Puck had no experience of working in fashion he would have known that that was a fashion no no.

Kurt shuddered "I know. I can’t even."

“Yo, sup bros.... and Rachel” he added quickly as she frowned at being included with the ‘bros’.

“Hello Artie” Kurt said with a slight wave. Rachel leant over for a hug and Finn bumped fists with him. “This is No... Puck.”

“So this is the boyfriend?” He stretched out a fist “Sup?”

“Cool place dude.”

Artie grinned “Thanks. I’d love to hang out but I’m majorly understaffed tonight so it’s all hands on deck I’m afraid. Have fun guys.”  
“Can you believe he’s an accountant? During the day I mean.”

Puck shrugged “It makes a lot of sense actually.” Kurt gave him a questioning look. “Well he looks like an accountant but he talks like a club owner.”

Kurt laughed “Yes, I suppose he does.”

Nodding his head towards the bar Puck asked “Do you want a drink?”

Before a slightly flushed Kurt could reply, Finn clapped him on the back “Thanks dude. Get me a beer and the cheapest drink they have with a little umbrella.”

“What you want Kurt?”

“Gin and tonic please. No umbrella.”

Rachel smiled up at him “Would you mind getting me the same as Kurt?”

“Sure.”

“I want a green one!” Finn yelled as Puck walked away.

Carefully carrying three glasses and two bottles of beer across the room Puck slid them onto one of the small tables that the others had congregated around. Kurt picked up his glass and downed its contents in one gulp then put the glass in the centre of the table.

“Woah pace yourself Boss.”

Finn frowned as he took his drink and removed the parasol pushing the glass towards Kurt who began to sip it with a grimace “Boss?”

“Umm... yeah... private joke. He’s kinda bossy” Puck replied.

“You’re telling me” he mumbled, twirling the parasol between his fingers as he took a swig of beer.

Kurt glared at them both “That drink is vile.” He pushed the glass of green liquid back towards Finn. “I thought it would settle my nerves but now I just feel slightly sick.”

“Nerves?” What did Kurt have to be nervous about?

Rachel put her empty glass next to Kurt’s “We’re due on stage in a minute.”

Puck looked at them in surprise “You’re singing together?”

“No my friend” Rachel paused, “We are going to perform together.”

“What’s the difference?”

Kurt shared a secret smile with her then smiled mischievously up at Puck “You’ll see.”

As the opening notes played, Puck was certain he had heard the song before but it sounded much jazzier than he remembered and he just couldn’t place it.

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer  
We're a notorious couple of cats  
As knockabout clowns, quick-change comedians  
Tight-rope walkers and acrobats

It suddenly dawned on him, Cats. Puck had seen a DVD of the musical a few years back, his mom had borrowed it from a friend and forced him to watch it with her and his sister. Although he had protested at the time he had secretly enjoyed it, partially because he really liked cats and partially because the actors wore skin tight lycra. Kurt and Rachel appeared to be doing the choreography to the version he had seen but with slightly different music.

If the drawers are pulled out from the bedroom chest  
And you can't find one of your winter vests  
If after supper one of the girls  
Suddenly misses her Woolworth pearls  
The family will say, "It's that horrible cat!

Vocally and physically Kurt was more than a match for Rachel, if he didn’t know them he would have thought that Kurt spent his evenings on stage with Rachel. Puck couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as Rachel bent down slightly and Kurt leap frogged over her.

When the family assembles for Sunday dinner  
With their minds made up that they won't get thinner

Rachel skirted around the right hand side of the stage, Kurt the left, leaning backwards with their arms outstretched as if curled around large bellies. They continued to sing as they sat on the floor and extended their legs in the air in a V shape, using one hand to pivot on their butts.

The family will say, "It's that horrible cat!  
It was Mungojerrie or Rumpelteazer!"  
And most of the time they leave it at that

They both moved sideways, reaching into the air then down beside their hips before they spun on the spot kicking one leg behind them then high in front of them. Puck couldn’t believe how flexible Kurt was, his high kick was much higher than Rachel’s, it was almost past his head. He almost forgave himself for the thoughts that conjured up, almost.

Kurt linked arms with Rachel spinning her around until it looked as if she was going to fall but it turned out to be part of the routine, she didn’t stumble as they continued with their performance.

We go through the house like a hurricane  
And no sober person could take his oath  
Was it Mungojerrie or Rumpelteazer?  
Or could you have sworn that it mightn't be both?

Rachel stepped in front of Kurt and he flipped her into a cartwheel before stepping forward, arms out stretched as he cockily asked was it Mungojerrie.

And when you hear a dining room smash  
Or up from the pantry there comes a loud crash  
Or down from the library there comes a loud ping  
From a vase that was commonly said to be Ming  
The family will say: "Now which was which cat?  
It was Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer!"  
And there's nothing at all to be done about that!

They bowed to each other before leaning over and skipping forward, their butts flying backwards as they jumped back every couple of steps. At the end of the song they did a cartwheel in time with each other followed by several joint cartwheels where Kurt held onto Rachel’s waist and Rachel held onto Kurt’s thighs. They finished to thunderous applause with Rachel perched on Kurt’s hip.

It was the most unbelievable thing Puck had ever seen, it had been like a Broadway performance in Lima, Ohio. The only thing that was missing were the costumes and he bet if Kurt had more time they would have had some spectacular ones.

Kurt wandered back towards Puck, holding hands with Rachel, with a smile that made his eyes sparkle.

“That was amazing. I mean really you could have been a Broadway star if you wanted.” Considering that had been a pretty nice compliment Puck was surprised when the smile dropped off Kurt’s face, he almost looked upset.

“Thanks. I’m just going to get a drink.”

Puck turned to Rachel “What did I say?”

Rachel smiled sadly “I don’t think I should be the one to tell you.”

“If you don’t no one will” he muttered as she followed Kurt.

It wasn’t like he could ask anyone else, Kurt’s boyfriend should definitely know why being an awesome singer would upset him. It didn’t seem likely that Kurt would tell him either. Puck glanced over to Finn who was sitting alone at their table, playing with the parasol in his drink.

“Look Puck... I’m a giant with a tiny umbrella!” he called holding the parasol over his head.

“Err sure dude.” Puck sat down next to him “So Kurt was good huh?”

“Yeah he’s got a good range” Finn replied repeatedly opening and closing the parasol as fast as he could.

“He really held his own against Rachel” Puck said, trying to steer the conversation in the direction he wanted.

“Mmmm Rachel is amazing.” Finn stared dreamily across the room where Rachel and Kurt were talking to the bartender “We all thought that Kurt would do the Broadway thing too.”

Bingo. “Oh?” Puck murmured trying to sound nonchalant.

“Yeah, it was like his dream but then he got such a good offer from the magazine so... yeah he decided to do that instead.” Finn frowned, finally putting the tiny parasol down “But you knew all that... right?”

“Of course.”

Kurt returned with two beers and began sipping on one, handing the other to Puck “What I’m not allowed to like beer?”

Puck’s surprise had obviously shown on his face. “Sure you are. I was just surprised you picked my favourite.”

“It’s my favourite too” he replied with a shocked look.

Finn waved his little parasol between the two of them “How long have you two been seeing each other exactly?”

Shit, Finn wasn’t as dumb as he seemed and they kept screwing up around him.

Rachel luckily saved the day by grabbing Finn’s hand, pulling him towards the dance floor, demanding that at least attempt to do something that looked like dancing. Puck didn’t understand what she meant until Finn began to dance.

“Your brother can’t dance for shit.”

Kurt snorted “You’re telling me. You can’t imagine how bruised my feet were when I taught him how to waltz for our parents wedding.”

“Don’t you think you should have started him off with something easier?” Puck asked, eyebrows raised.

“He thought that if he could pull it off, he would come across as a better leader.”

Puck glanced over to Finn who bumped into Rachel then caught her as she went flying. “Did he?”

Kurt smirked “Mr Schue used to test each dance before he taught us the choreography, he called it Finn proofing. What do you think?”

Snorting his beer out of his nose, Puck let out a loud laugh that turned into a coughing fit then gasping breaths as Kurt hit him on the back a couple of times. Once he could breathe again, they smiled at each other then turned to watch Finn and Rachel who began to grind against each other as the beat and lyrics became dirtier.

“Oh dear god, I did not need to see that” Kurt muttered.

Puck slouched against the table next to Kurt, who stood awkwardly beside him obviously trying to ignore his brother and Rachel as they got steamy on the dance floor. Every couple of seconds Kurt would glance at him through his eyelashes then look at his nails or at the other couples dancing in front of them.

“Do you wanna dance or something?”

Kurt’s eyes flicked between the dance floor and Puck “No. I don’t think so.” He shifted uncomfortably “Would you mind if we went home?”

Puck glanced towards Finn and Rachel “Yeah, no problem. Should we tell them we’re leaving?”

“They won’t notice.”

Collecting their coats on the way out, they made their way towards one of the more major streets where they would be able to hail a cab. They both shivered and unconsciously stepped closer to each other as the bitter wind cut through them. A few minutes later Puck began to wish that he had brought a warmer coat, his leather jacket was barely keeping him warm at all.

“Come here.”

Puck turned towards Kurt who was busy unbuttoning the top of his coat “What?”

Kurt pulled his scarf out and untied it, pulling it free then looped it around Puck’s neck, stuffing it underneath his leather jacket. He quickly rebuttoned his coat, frowning when he looked up again. Pulling his ridiculous hat off, he shoved it onto Puck’s head then began to walk again.

Puck yanked the hat off and held it out as he caught up with Kurt “You’ll just get cold now.”

“I have hair, yours is so short it’s practically pointless.”

“Well at least keep your scarf” Puck said, putting the stupid hat back on.

“Don’t be stupid, I’m wearing a wool coat. I’m fine.” Kurt stepped towards a cab parked by the roadside and climbed inside giving directions before Puck could even open the other door.

As they drove towards the house Puck buried his face into the incredibly soft scarf which smelled like Kurt and mumbled “Thanks.”  
Kurt shrugged “I was cold just looking at you.”

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of the house and after paying the driver, they hurried inside as quietly as possible in an attempt not to wake Burt and Carole. Unzipping his jacket, Puck dropped the weird hat on the hall table then removed Kurt’s scarf and held it out to him.

“That’s got to be the softest scarf in the world.”

Kurt smiled as he took it “Its cashmere.”

“I’ll have to remember that if I ever buy a scarf.”

“You don’t own a scarf?”

Puck laughed at Kurt’s horrified expression “Nope.”

“Here.” Kurt handed it back to him “I want you to have this.”

“But...”

Kurt shook his head “No buts. I have a million of these, you need it far more than I do.” He shrugged “It goes much better with your completion anyway.”

Puck ran his hand over the soft fabric then hung it up on the same hook that his jacket hung from and followed Kurt up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Puck woke to a strange noise, a chocked gasping which paused ever few second as a sob or pained whimper broke through it. Groggily pulling himself into a sitting position, Puck glanced at the clock on the bedside table, did a double take, then groaned when he registered that it really was three forty am. The noise, emanating from the lump in Kurt’s bedcovers, cut through the silence of the room again. Stumbling into an upright position, Puck leant over the bed and pulled the covers back a few inches.

Kurt burrowed further into his pillow and let out a quiet whimper as a tear slid down his cheek. Without thinking Puck wiped the tear away and gently brushed his hair out of his face. As soon as Puck’s hand settled on his head, stroking the hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner Kurt flinched and he began to toss and turn, mumbling to himself. His words were completely garbled and unclear until he said “Please ...dont...no!”

Grabbing Kurt’s shoulder Puck shook firmly until he woke with a startled sob, his wet eyes quickly searching the room before they landed on Puck. The look of absolute terror and pain that he saw made Puck’s heart clench and the feeling in his chest only intensified as Kurt buried himself against Puck’s chest, clinging onto his t-shirt.

“Hey, it’s okay” Puck murmured as he perched on the edge of the bed, rubbing Kurt’s back in a soothing motion. Kurt instantly relaxed into him, wriggling closer until his face was buried in Puck’s neck. “It was just a dream Boss.”

Apparently that was all it took to bring Kurt to his senses. As soon as Puck finished speaking Kurt tensed in his arms as if he had suddenly realised that he was being hugged by his assistant.

“I’m fine.” Kurt muttered pushing him away.

Puck opened his mouth then closed it again as Kurt swiped a hand across his face, grabbed his comforter and pulled it up to his chest, flipping onto his side with his back to Puck. Refraining from ranting, at least out loud, about how ungrateful some people were, Puck lay back down on his blankets.

When he woke for the second time that morning it was after eleven and he was alone. Throwing on his clothes from the day before Puck made his way downstairs, bleary eyed and sat down next to Rachel at the kitchen table. He sat for a few minutes staring into space before he helped himself to cereal and toast.

Rachel nudged him “Rough night?”

Ignoring her teasing smile, Puck mumbled “Kurt had a nightmare, took me ages to fall asleep again.”

“Oh.”

He had a feeling that there was more behind that ‘Oh’ than Rachel was letting on but didn’t have a chance to ask before Finn entered the room, cheerfully throwing himself into the seat on the other side of her.

Tucking into his breakfast with a gusto that Puck hadn’t seen since he played football in high school, Finn asked where everyone else was, mouth half full. Puck frowned only then realising that he hadn’t seen Kurt yet, in fact there was no sign of him anywhere.

“Burt and your mom headed over to the party venue about ten minutes ago to check everything over” Rachel replied as she stood to make more toast, Finn having decimated the pile. “Although I’m pretty sure Kurt is planning to head over there early and fix any aesthetic mistakes.”

“So where’s he now?” Puck asked, spoon halfway to his mouth.

Rachel shrugged “I’m not sure, he left an hour ago with some flowers.”

Puck felt a hint of annoyance as he wondered who Kurt was going to visit with flowers.

“Flowers?” Finn repeated, mouth stuffed with toast. Swallowing he asked “Were they dark pink roses?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“He’ll be with his mom. They were her favourite.”

“His mom?” Puck asked.

Reaching for the box of chocolate cereal, Finn filled his bowl then sloshed over nearly as much milk. “Yeah, at the cemetery. He likes to tell her what’s happening whenever he comes home.”

Ten minutes later Finn left to play some halo while Rachel and Puck began to tidy up the mess that Finn had left behind. Their conversation quickly moved onto the events of the night before, predominantly how amazing Kurt and Rachel’s performance had been.

“He was unbelievable. I can’t believe he hasn’t had any formal training.” Puck began to ramble on about Kurt’s high kicks and voice until even he would admit he was verging on gushing about the dude.

Rachel gave him a knowing smile “Sounds like you like him.”

Puck rolled his eyes “Don’t be ridiculous, you know our deal.”

Rachel gave him a strange look and nodded.

“So... enjoy your dancing?” Puck asked with a grin.

She had the grace to blush as she laughed “Well, he didn’t break my nose this time so I count that as a good night.”

“He broke your nose?”

The front door opened and a few seconds later Kurt wandered into the kitchen, pausing in the doorway when he saw the mess at the far end of the table.

“I see Finn enjoyed his breakfast.”

Puck stared at Kurt, he didn’t know what he had been expecting but he hadn’t thought that a completely composed Kurt would be stepping through the door.

“What?” Kurt demanded as he moved towards the table, picking up Finn’s plate and bowl.

Now he was closer Puck could see the slight redness that tinged the whites of Kurt’s eyes and the dark smudges under his eyes.  
“Nothing” he mumbled taking the bowl and plate from Kurt, stacking them in the dishwasher.

Attempting to ignore the sudden urge to hug Kurt, he focused on loading the machine as Kurt wiped down the table and Rachel made some coffee. Puck watched out of the corner of his eye as Kurt stood in front of the sink rinsing out his cloth, his shoulders sinking slightly as he sighed. Stepping around the open dishwasher Puck stood behind him and reached out a hand intending to offer some comfort, even if it was just an awkward pat on the shoulder.

As soon as his hand made contact Kurt jumped and quickly turned to face him, pushing Puck away with one hand and swinging out with the other. Before Kurt’s fist could make contact with his face Puck grabbed his wrist, driving it down with his superior strength. Kurt’s eyes widened as if he had just realised what he had done and he tried to pull away but Puck’s hand held firm as they stared at each other.

“I...I’m sorry..”

Puck shrugged, pretending that he wasn’t hurt. It wasn’t like he was interested in Kurt or anything but no one had ever had such a bad reaction to him touching them, not even the kids he had bullied in high school. Coupled with the way that Kurt looked at him, he felt a bit sick.

“You're hurting me” Kurt whispered.

Glancing down to where his hand was gripping Kurt’s wrist, Puck released him, his fingertips briefly caressing the slight redness he had caused until Kurt whipped his hand away. Not letting himself watch as Kurt quickly left the room, he poured himself a coffee not looking up until Rachel cleared her throat. Her expression made him wish that he hadn’t.

Eyes full of sympathy she patted him on the arm and sighed “It’s best not to touch him when he’s not expecting it.”

Puck grunted in response not trusting his voice and carried on tidying the kitchen. Once there was nothing left to clean Puck decided to grab a quick shower in preparation for the party later. It also meant that he was out of Kurt’s way so the other dude could deal with whatever his shit was before they had to pretend to be cool with each other in front of his family.

Once he had finished, Puck threw his towel over the radiator and headed downstairs, taking a deep breath as he left the room. Hearing what sounded like a fishing program blearing from the living room, Puck entered expecting Finn and Burt to be slouched in the recliner and across the couch. He was half right, Burt was slumped in his recliner but it was Kurt who sat on the couch with his legs crossed and a slightly glazed expression on his face.

“You like Deadliest Catch?”

Kurt shot him a nervous glance as Puck sat down next to him then licked his lips and looked back at the television “Not particularly.”

Burt snorted “He’s just here to make sure I don’t eat anything I’m not supposed to when Carole and the others are out.”

“Dad...”

“I know, I know.”

Slouching into the couch Puck spread his legs, he could practically feel the tension radiating off Kurt who sat ramrod straight clearly attempting to ignore each little bump of Puck’s knee.

Kurt suddenly stood up “I think I’ll have a bath.”

Burt let out a grunt but didn’t tear his eyes away from the screen so missed Kurt trying to scoot around Puck without touching him and Puck’s eyes following him out of the room.

Twenty minutes later they heard something smash followed by Kurt yelling for his dad. Burt was out of his chair faster than Puck would have thought possible and he didn’t catch up until Burt was already halfway up the stairs.

“Everything okay in there Kurt?” Burt called through the door to the main bathroom.

“No. I knocked over the vase, there’s glass all over the floor.”

Who had a vase in a bathroom anyway? Puck rolled his eyes, only Kurt.

“Are you hurt?”

“I cut my foot a little. Can you get my shoes or something?” Kurt’s muffled voice replied.

“Puckerman will carry you out.”

Puck wanted to protest but the look Burt gave him made him change his mind.

Kurt took a few seconds to reply “Ummm what?”

“You don’t want to hurt yourself anymore, or get blood in your shoes I’m guessing” Burt called.

There was silence on the other side of the door so Puck ran down the stairs and shoved his shoes on before returning to the bathroom. He reached for the door handle, pausing before he opened it to ask “Are you decent?”

“I guess.”

"I’ll go get the first aid kit" Burt said slowly, giving Puck a weird look as he left.

Puck winced at his mistake then opened the door only to find glass covering every inch of the floor. He let out a low whistle then nearly choked as he noticed Kurt standing on one foot, trapped at the far end of the room naked apart from a pair of skimpy boxer briefs.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" Puck demanded, attempting to stop his eyes from following the trail of hair on Kurt’s stomach.

"I was dancing. I suppose I got a bit over-enthusiastic" Kurt admitted, colour flooding his cheeks.

"Just a bit" Puck mumbled, trying to keep the image of Kurt dancing as he pulled on his underwear out of his mind.

"Can you pass me my clothes?"

"No can do Boss, they’re covered in shards."

"You can’t carry me when I’m like this" he gestured up and down his body then wrapped his arms tightly around himself which only served to highlight his biceps and toned stomach muscles.

"Don't be a baby."

Puck moved across the glass, careful not to send it flying and looked into Kurt’s eyes waiting for permission to touch him. The last thing he wanted was another freak out like that morning especially when Burt could walk in on them at any moment. Kurt’s cheeks flushed with colour as he nodded.

Moving slowly so as not to spook him, Puck pulled Kurt’s arms apart then bent slightly and lifted him under his ass. The position forced Kurt to wrap his legs around Pucks waist and grab a hold of his shoulders which Puck hadn’t really considered. Maybe a piggyback would have been a better idea. Kurt seemed to be thinking the same thing, his breathing suddenly becoming rapid as he tensed in Pucks arms.

Puck carried him across the hall and into their room, gently placing him on the bed. Ignoring his own unwelcome reaction to Kurt’s proximity and state of undress, Puck cleared his throat "Let’s take a look at your foot then."

Kurt reached across the bed and grabbed a blanket wrapping it around himself which to be honest was a relief, Puck’s eyes now couldn’t follow the blush all the way down Kurt’s chest.

“It’s fine.”

Burt walked into the room carrying a huge first aid box and dropped it onto the bed “How’s it look?”

“Come on babe, don’t be a baby.” Puck reached for Kurt’s ankle and pulled it up so he could look at it. Kurt gaped slightly at the endearment, then quickly gasped and tried to kick Puck off as soon as his hand touched Kurt’s leg.

“Stop tickling me!”

Puck’s eyes narrowed. Wondering if they were about to have a repeat of that morning he ran a finger along the top of Kurt’s foot, satisfied that he was genuinely ticklish when Kurt spasmed and let out a choking laugh. He tightened his grip slightly, trying his best to make his touches as un-tickley as possible and took a look at the cut on Kurt’s foot.

“It’s not that bad.”

Deciding that Kurt was in capable hands, Burt left to clean up the mess in the bathroom and get a glass of water, so that Kurt could take a pain killer. Stretching across the bed, Kurt began to rummage through the medicine box pulling out some sort of sterile wipe, cream and a dressing.

“What?” he asked, noticing that Puck was staring at him.

“Nothing” Puck mumbled. It wasn’t like he could admit to Kurt that the blanket had gapped giving Puck a perfect view of cotton stretched tightly over an impressive bulge.

Despite Kurt’s protests Puck pulled the supplies out of his hand, ripping open the wipe thingy with his teeth he gently cleaned the wound trying his best not to hurt Kurt. Dropping the wipe on the floor, much to Kurt’s dismay, he squirted a little cream onto his finger and dabbed it on Kurt’s foot then placed the dressing over the top. Fighting the urge to kiss his foot better like he used to with Georgie, Puck picked up the rubbish and threw it in the bin under the vanity table.

“You’re pretty good at that” Kurt murmured.

“I have a little sister.”

Obviously deciding to leave getting dress properly until a bit later, Kurt reached for the t shirt he had worn to bed, his voice muffled as he pulled it on “I know.”

Puck frowned as he wandered into Kurt’s walk in closet and grabbed a pair of sweat pants, handing them to Kurt he asked “Is that in my file too?”

Kurt looked at him for a moment before he took the pants and smirked “No, you talk about her quite a lot though.”

“I do?”

“Mmmhmm when you first started it was always Georgie this and Georgie that.”

Puck shrugged, slightly embarrassed “When my dad left mom had to work two jobs, I looked after her a lot.” He paused “Sometimes I’ve felt more like her dad than her brother.”

Kurt was struggling to stand on one foot as he pulled up his sweatpants so Puck reached out slowly, placing his hands on Kurt’s waist to steady him.

Burt returned with a glass of water and a tablet which Kurt took without protest so his foot must have been hurting him more than he let on. Deciding that he would take a nap before he had to get ready Kurt shooed them both out of his room. Puck followed Burt back downstairs and settled down to continue their Deadliest Catch marathon, now joined by Finn who had returned from the supermarket.

Several episodes later, Puck went to wake Kurt after Rachel and Carole had insisted that if Kurt didn’t have enough time to get ready there would be hell on. It turned out that Kurt didn’t need waking, if he had actually gone to sleep at all. He was sitting at his vanity table applying his moisturiser with a weird white band pulling his hair off his face.

“Do you want some help with your hair or something?” Puck blurted before he could stop himself.

“My foot’s hurt not my hands” Kurt replied rolling his eyes. Pulling the band off his head he squirted some hair product into his hand and began to style his hair into a quiff. “You could hand me my clothes though if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, sure Boss. What you want to wear?”

“It’s hanging up in the closet. First hanger on the right.”

Sure enough there was a hanger with a pair of tight black trousers, a shirt, vest and formal jacket. He didn’t have to look at the designers names to realise the quality, he ran his fingers over the soft lawn of the shirt then the slightly rougher texture of the jacket.

“Do you like it?” Puck looked up to meet Kurt’s eyes in the mirror. “It’s Melody Carter.” At Puck’s confused look he shook his head but still smiled “The designer we went to lunch with last week.”

“She’s talented.”

Kurt nodded enthusiastically “She has a real flair for details, doesn’t she?”

“It’s got a kinda vintage thing going on, right?”

“It’s somewhat inspired by English Regency style. Melody’s slightly obsessed with Jane Austen and Georgette Heyer.”

Puck raised his eyebrows “Georgette Heyer?”

“Yes she wrote historic romances, essentially established the genre” he explained. “She wrote in the twentieth century but her period research and accuracy was outstanding.” Kurt paused to pin his quiff in place “They’re not just romances though, there’s lots of adventure, murders, mysteries and of course scandals."

Puck lay Kurt’s outfit on the bed and began to undo the buttons, removing the jacket and shirt from the hanger “Yeah I know.”

“You do?” Kurt asked, surprise flooding his voice.

Nodding Puck handed him the shirt “Yeah my mom loves her books. Georgie’s full name is Georgette.”

“So you’ve read them?”

Feeling his face heat up with embarrassment Puck turned away as Kurt removed his t-shirt, careful of his hair and began to fasten his shirt. They were good books and all but he didn’t exactly want everyone knowing that he enjoyed romance novels every now and then.

Kurt grinned as Puck evaded his question “Come on, which is your favourite?”

Puck handed him his pants, standing close in case Kurt stumbled, which he did. Reaching out to support some of Kurt’s weight he murmured “These Old Shades.”

“Mine too” Kurt glanced up in surprise, blushing when he realised how close their faces were.

Placing Kurt’s hand on his shoulder, Puck bent down holding the pant legs open so he could step into them, then tugged the tight fabric up his legs until he was standing upright again. Kurt grabbed the top of the pants and fastened them before Puck could do it. Dropping back onto his stool, he cleared his throat and reached into a jewellery box then pinned a clock broach where a tie would normally go.

“How’s your foot feeling?” Puck asked as Kurt hobbled towards the closet.

Stepping into a pair of black leather shoes Kurt tested his weight “Not too bad. Thank God for cushioned soles.”

Pulling off his t-shirt Puck dug around in his bag, pulling out a shirt which he had specifically bought because it was one of the sort that didn’t need ironing. As he finished the last button he looked up at Kurt who was gazing at him wide eyed “You approve?”

“Yes” he replied breathily.

Grinning Puck undid his jeans and kicked them off without ceremony then stepped into his dress pants and shoes.

“I’m decent” Puck laughed at Kurt who had spun around, pink flushing his cheeks as Puck had pulled down his jeans. Considering the amount of time Kurt had spent around half naked models his reaction was pretty funny.

After helping Kurt into his jacket he went downstairs and stood with Finn and Burt who were waiting in the hallway, both tugging at their collars looking totally uncomfortable in their suits. Kurt went to check on Carole and Rachel who he then followed downstairs, wearing blue and red dresses respectively.

Finn grinned as he handed Rachel her coat “You look amazing.”

Burt’s eyes softened as he helped Carole with her jacket “You’re beautiful love.”

Both men turned to Puck expectantly as Kurt pulled on his pea coat and he gulped as he realised that they expected him to say something.

“Umm you look good dude.”

Finn’s gaze flicked back to Rachel obviously satisfied with Puck’s response but Burt frowned as he looked between them.  
Kurt rolled his eyes but his lips twitched as he said “So do you Noah.”

The party itself was being held at a hotel not far from the house, it wasn’t huge but had a large ballroom with french doors which led out onto a terrace overlooking the grounds. The decorations were simple but exquisite and clearly had Kurt’s touch here and there.  
Burt and Carole unsurprisingly had a lot of friends all of whom seemed happy to see Kurt and pleased to meet Puck when he was introduced as the boyfriend. At the end of a pretty decent buffet Kurt stood up next to him and picking up his glass slowly made his way to stand in front of everyone.

Clinking his glass he gained everyone’s attention “It’s been ten years since the Hudson and Hummel clans joined and what a decade it’s been.”

Kurt began to talk about how wonderful Finn’s speech had been at the wedding but Puck could barely focus on his words. One word ran through his head, Hudson.

It was pretty stupid but he had never considered that Finn would have a different surname, of course he would have kept his father’s name when his mom remarried. Everything suddenly started falling into place, the odd looks between Kurt and Rachel, Kurt’s interest and teasing smiles when Puck mentioned Elizabeth Hudson. It was just too much of a coincidence and so obvious now he thought about it. Finn was Elizabeth Hudson.

Puck glanced over at Finn who was grinning at his brother and nodding enthusiastically. It totally explained why he had been a bit weird the other day before Rachel sent him to fetch her a drink, he was clearly being evasive.

Shaking his head, overwhelmed by his realisation, Puck zoned back into Kurt’s speech.

“Not everyone is lucky enough to have their close friends become family. Dad, ten years ago you told me that we hadn’t been living and I didn’t fully understand at the time but I do now. I loved our life together, just the two of us but life has been so much more since the wedding. We became a real family.”

Kurt paused as the collective ‘Aww’ of the guests. “I think of my mom everyday” he said once everyone had quietened down, smiling sadly. “I never thought I would get a second chance at having a mother.” He turned to his step mother “Carole you’ve always treated me as your son and no one could have been a better mom to me. Thank you.”

Eyes full of tears he raised his glass “To Burt and Carole.”

Puck toasted the couple still in shock over the revelation of Hudson’s identity then tried to shake it off as a crying Carole hurried over to Kurt, wrapping her arms around him.

As the band started up and the guests moved to the floor Burt placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and squeezed before making his way over to Puck, handing him a glass of champagne.

“Awesome speech. Huh?” Puck said after a moment in an attempt to fill the uncomfortable silence.

Burt nodded “He’s just like his mom.” Not missing the look that the older man sent him Puck took a cautious sip of his drink and waited for him to speak again. “Kurt’s been through a lot, probably more than I know.”

“Is this the part where you tell me you’ll hurt me if I hurt him?” Puck asked smirking.

Looking across the room to where Kurt and Rachel were laughing and dancing together, Burt casually said “No but I will tell you that I have a shotgun and a step son who’s big enough to carry your body.”

Puck coughed as his drink went down the wrong way then flinched as Burt gave him a hard pat on the back “Understood Sir.”

Kurt abandoned Rachel to Finn’s flailing and made his way towards Puck just as Burt walked away. “What was that about?”

“Your dad is one scary dude.”

Laughing at Puck’s expression he asked “What did he say?”

“He has a shot gun.” Puck downed his drink as Kurt giggled “So you want to dance?”

Kurt’s eyes widened “With you?”

“That’s generally how dancing works.”

“My foot’s a little sore actually. I think I’ll sit down for a bit” Kurt pointed to some chairs and Puck surprised himself by following, sitting down next to him.

For the next half an hour Kurt pointed to various people and told funny stories about them. Puck asked a few questions about Finn and Elizabeth Hudson but either received fairly dull answers or was shot down.

After a while Kurt frowned at him “Why do you keep asking about Finn?”

If Puck didn’t know any better he would have said that Kurt was jealous, then again it had to smart a bit that Finn was Puck’s favourite writer.

Puck shrugged “No reason.”

Kurt looked like he was going to say something else but Rachel came up to him insisting that he come with her at once because they had a problem. Something about the way she glanced at Puck when she said ‘problem’ peaked his curiosity so after a moment he got up and followed them as they slipped out of a set of french doors and onto the terrace. Slowly easing one door open he peered out, trying to look casual so that if anyone in the ballroom saw him it would look like he was chilling out, not spying.

“Rachel what we doing? It’s freezing out here.”

She was facing the doors so Puck had a clear view of her worried expression. “Finn suspects something’s wrong, if Noah really was your boyfriend then he would know about Elizabeth Hudson.”

Kurt’s back was to him so Puck couldn’t see his face as he moaned “I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because she's his writing hero. Noah doesn’t even like me, if he knew he'd be crushed.”

What Puck’s dislike for Kurt had to do with Finn being an awesome writer he had no clue. Admittedly that dislike was getting less and less the more he got to know the real Kurt but it wasn’t like being related to Kurt would ruin his admiration for Finn’s writing.

Rachel bit her lip and looked conflicted for a moment “I don’t think he would Kurt.”

“What do you mean?”

Despite the fact that Puck didn’t understand much of what they were talking about he found himself silently urging Rachel to answer the question.

She didn’t reply for a while “Never mind. Come on, let’s get back inside.”

Quickly walking away from the door, Puck headed towards Finn who was not so subtly sneaking leftovers off the buffet table.

“So what’s your favourite vintage car?” he asked, barely able to believe that the slightly derpy guy in front of him was one of the most knowledgeable and witty guys in America, when it came to cars anyway.

Finn shrugged shoving some chips into his mouth “Dunno, not really into cars.”

“Sure you’re not” Puck replied with a grin.

Finn swallowed with a frown “Are you hitting on me?”

The grin slid off Puck’s face “No, you’re really not my type.”

He let out a relieved breathe “Oh good coz Kurt’s my brother and you know I love Rachel.”

Puck shook his head and reached for some cheese slathered pizza just as Kurt and Rachel came up to them.

“You really shouldn’t eat that” Kurt said, attempting to take the pizza away from him.

Puck held it out of Kurt’s reach “Why is that?”

“Do you know how much cholesterol is in one slice of pizza? Not to mention the saturated fat.”

Rolling his eyes, he took a quick bite “Lighten up dude, I’m not going to have a heart attack from eating a slice of pizza.”

Puck froze, wondering what he had said wrong as Kurt’s expression became shuttered and blank.

“Do whatever you want” Kurt said quietly, then walked to the other side of the room.

“Kurt” Rachel called running after him.

“What did I say?”

Finn sighed “Burt had a heart attack before our parents got married. He was in a coma for a week, it devastated Kurt.”

“Fuck” Puck whispered mostly to himself.

“Seriously dude, how do you not know this stuff?”

Feeling like a complete ass Puck tore his eyes away from Kurt who was somewhat reluctantly being hugged by Rachel and glanced up as Finn. “We’ve only been dating a few months, he’s not exactly the biggest sharer.”

“Yeah, I suppose not.”

Moving across the room he stood awkwardly staring at Kurt who shrugged when Puck asked if he could have a word.

Rachel shot a quick glance between them and walked away as he said “I’m sorry for being such an ass.”

Kurt tried to look nonchalant but couldn’t help the slight smile that quirked his lips “It’s fine, you didn’t know.”

“Yeah but still....”

They both looked towards Rachel as she clinked a knife against her newly acquired glass of champagne.

“Kurt, Puck, would you both come up here please?”

“What is she doing?” Kurt whispered between his teeth, fake smile plastered across his face as they walked over to Rachel.

“As the child of two gay dads I just wanted to congratulate Kurt and Noah on their first family function as a couple.” The crowd began a polite clap, some more enthusiastic than others. “Come on Kurt, give him a kiss.”

“What?” Kurt hissed.

They followed her pointed gaze to where Burt was standing with his arms crossed, clearly having noticed Kurt upset a few minutes earlier. “Damage control, Finn and your dad both suspect something’s wrong. Make it convincing.”

“I’m going to kill you” Kurt whispered before he lent up and briefly pressed a chaste kiss against Puck’s cheek.

“A real one!” someone who sounded like Carole called from the crowd.

Realising that there was no way out of it now, Puck reached for Kurt running one hand across Kurt’s cheek then threading his fingers though the soft brown hair, the other hand tugging his hip forward.

Kurt stood completely still frozen in place as their lips met, a soft brush which was repeated until Kurt opened his lips slightly as a gasp escaped his mouth. Puck tilted his head pushing for more as Kurt began to melt, his hands travelling up Puck’s arms until they reached his shoulders where they dug into his muscles, pulling him closer.

Puck had intended to keep the kiss fairly innocent but all intentions went out of the window when Kurt’s tongue trailed along Puck’s lower lip. He hadn’t exactly been thrilled by the prospect of kissing his boss but it turned out that Kurt was a damn good kisser and despite the audience Puck was surprised by how much he was enjoying it.

When he pulled away Kurt stared at him for a moment, breathing heavily then brought his fingers up to his lips before looking away, colour lightly filling his cheeks. Once everyone had clapped or in some cases cheered, Kurt headed towards the terrace indicating with his head that Puck should follow him.

“I’m so sorry you had to do that. I don't know what Rachel was thinking” he said once they were outside, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Why?” Puck asked frowning slightly, he had thought it was a pretty awesome kiss.

“You're straight. Straight men don't exactly love kissing other guys.”

Puck shrugged “What makes you think I’m straight?” He laughed as Kurt gaped at him. Sure he hadn’t planned on telling Kurt but Puck wasn’t going to let him feel bad about kissing a straight guy. “I’m gay dude.”

Kurt gave him an odd look “No you’re not.”

“I was last time I checked.”

“You can’t be” Kurt whispered.

“Why’s that?”

Kurt looked like he was going to say something then changed his mind, he shook his head “You just can’t be.”

Puck laughed again “Well I am.”

Letting it sink in for a moment, Puck lent up against the wall staring out into the dark gardens which were eerily lit by the moon. He looked away from the scenery as Kurt moved closer then lent up against the wall as well.

“I don’t know what Rachel was thinking. No one wanted to see that” he mumbled.

“Two hot guys kissing? They totally wanted to see that.”

Kurt’s head whipped up, surprise filling his eyes “You think I’m hot?”

Puck shifted awkwardly “Yeah, don’t let it go to your head.”

He smiled tilting his head to the right “I think I can manage that.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Noah” Kurt hissed. “Noah wake up!”

“Wha?” Puck mumbled seconds before a pillow hit his face. “Aggh, what was that for?”

“I can hear footsteps. Get in the bed now.”

Puck grabbed his bedding and threw it towards the bed, then vaulted onto it, rolling over Kurt who made an Ommph noise. He wriggled under the covers then fell back against the incredibly soft pillow.

“What are you doing?” Kurt demanded as Puck moaned.

“Your bed is amazing.” A sudden pain shot through his leg as Kurt kicked him. “Fuck, what now?”

“Don’t get used to it.”

The person behind the door obviously wasn’t Finn because after they knocked they waited for Kurt to say come in before entering. Rachel popped her head around the door, her eyes widening when she realised that they were in bed together.

“You’re sleeping together?”

“No!” Kurt half shouted.

Grinning Puck side shuffled closer to him and took his hand “We just couldn’t fight it anymore. The heart wants what it wants.”

Kurt gawped at him in what he could only imagine was horror.

Rachel stared at them for a second, as if she almost believed him, then laughed “I’m sure.”

“What do you want?” Kurt asked, scooting away from Puck who let go of his hand.

“Burt and Carole are having a lie-in so I thought maybe we could drag the other boys to the mall for shopping and brunch.”

Kurt was out of the bed and in the en suite before Puck could blink.

“I take it he likes the mall?”

Rachel smiled “You have no idea.”

It turned out that Kurt really liked the mall, more than anyone Puck had ever known in fact including his teenage sister. Most fashion writers probably enjoyed a trip to the mall but Puck doubted that most of them would run between displays with such an expression of joy. For the most part, he didn’t even mind carrying all of the bags because it meant that every so often Kurt would hurry back to him with his face all lit up like a Christmas tree.

At some point during the trip everyone received a makeover whether they wanted one or not. Rachel was dubious at first, apparently due to some incident when they were kids that ended in her being mistaken for a sad clown hooker but after many assurances by Kurt that he would make her ravishing, she relented. Kurt’s version of Rachel Berry incorporated her weird, or as Kurt diplomatically put it ‘quirky’, style but it was much more sophisticated. If she wasn’t so annoying she would have looked totally hot. Finn on the other hand looked completely ridiculous in turquoise skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a huge bow tie printed on the front.

Kurt laughed as soon as he came out of the changing room “Outstanding Finn... just... wow!”

“I hate you” Finn mumbled as all of them laughed, including the sales assistant.

“Revenge is sweet” Kurt murmured once Finn had shuffled back into the changing room.

Puck nudged Rachel “What did he do?”

“I think it would be easier to ask what he did this time.”

Puck was slightly dreading his turn but when Kurt shoved him into a changing room with a pile of clothes his dread quickly subsided. Sure the jeans were a bit slimmer and darker than he would usually wear but they showed off his ass and thighs in a totally awesome way. The long sleeved Henley was super soft and the colour kind of reminded him of Kurt’s eyes. The thing he like most though was the warm wool jacket that was a blue, so dark it was almost black. Style wise it wasn’t what he would usually go for but he had to admit it looked awesome on and it was much more practical than his leather jacket.

Kurt looked nervous when he stepped out to show the others his outfit “Do you like it?”

“I love it” Puck replied, smoothing a hand down the front of the jacket.

Rachel and Kurt began to circle him, apparently admiring different details but Puck was pretty sure it was just an excuse to check out his ass.

“Why couldn’t you make me look like that instead?” Finn moaned.

Stepping out from behind Puck, Kurt rolled his eyes “I could never make you look this good in a million years.”

Puck felt himself flush as Kurt’s eyes fluttered across his biceps and chest.

“You’re just saying that coz you want in his pants.”

Kurt spun around spluttering “Do not.”

Puck laughed wrapping his arm around Kurt’s shoulder “Sure you do babe. At least you did this morning.”

Kurt stared at him, mouth opening and closing as Finn said “I don’t really know what to do with that.”

He thought for a moment then shrugged and held out his fist, bumping it against Puck’s then attempted to fist bump a reluctant Kurt.

When Puck was back in his own clothes, he carried the Henley to the cash desk and took out his card. Kurt wandered over, carrying his own bags for the first time that afternoon and leant against the counter as the assistant handed over his purchase in a crisp blue bag with swirly lettering.

“Did you not like the jacket?”

“I loved it but it was six hundred dollars.”

Kurt nodded but frowned slightly “I know how much you make Noah. I wouldn’t have picked something you couldn’t afford.”

Surprised that Kurt would have thought about his budget, Puck shrugged and grabbed half of Kurt’s bags. “I send some money home. I guess I’m still used to being frugal.”

Kurt smiled “Not a bad thing to be.”

On their way to the food court Kurt and Rachel dropped in step with each other, talking animatedly about various musicals while Puck and Finn weighed up the merits of Super Mario Brothers verses every other game on the planet. At first neither realised which shop Kurt and Rachel had stopped in front of but eventually Finn glanced towards them. He took a double take as he realised that they were staring into the window of a jewellery store.

"Shit do you think she's expecting me to propose?"

Well, Puck was pretty certain that Kurt wasn’t expecting him to propose. He shrugged “I thought you guys were already engaged. Kurt always introduces her as his future sister in law.”

Finn looked startled “He does?”

“How long you been dating?"

"I dunno, almost ten years?"

Puck stared at him for a moment “Yeah dude, she might be expecting it sometime soon.”

Finn suddenly went pale and sat down on the nearest bench “Do you think Kurt will help me choose a ring?”

“I think he’ll choose the ring, venue, date, write the speech. Hell, he’d probably arrange the wedding if you didn’t try to stop him.”

“He did arrange our parents wedding” Finn said, tilting his head to one side. “It was amazing too, despite him organising it all in the shortest time ever.”

When Puck looked back over to the jewellery store Rachel was alone, he glanced around but there was absolutely no sign of Kurt whatsoever.

“Oh Kurt couldn’t get a scarf out of his head so he went back to buy it. He’ll meet us at the food court” Rachel replied when he asked where Kurt had gone.

Feeling like a third wheel he followed Finn and Rachel towards the food court, heading towards a vendor which was most likely to have something vaguely healthy. A few minutes later Kurt joined them and rewarded him with a huge smile when he noticed Puck’s meal choice.

“Get your scarf?”

Kurt looked confused for a moment “Scarf? Oh the scarf, yes fine.”

After eating they continued to shop until eventually Finn threw himself down onto a seat and refused to move, claiming that four hours of shopping was enough and if they forced him into anymore shops he would die. It was slightly overdramatic and made Puck wonder if living with Kurt had rubbed off on Finn slightly but the dude had a point, even Rachel looked tired.

With a heavy sigh and a muttered diatribe about certain people having no stamina, Kurt relented and they began to walk back towards the car.

“How’s your foot?”

Kurt had been limping by the end of the party the night before but a night’s sleep had seemed to improve things and he hadn’t limped all day, until now. Apparently the excitement of shopping had made him forget his injury but he was definitely favouring his left foot now and was moving slower and slower.

“It’ll be fine.”

Puck stopped in front of Kurt, forcing him to stop too “Boss you’re limping. Let me carry you.”

“N-no I’m fine.”

“You could really hurt yourself” Puck said reaching for Kurt who winced as he took a step back.

“It’s just a scratch Noah.”

“You’ll destroy your shoes if you start to bleed.”

Kurt looked down at his Italian leather shoes and bit his lip “Okay fine but Finn can carry me.”

Rachel smiled sweetly, taking their shopping bags off Puck “No, no, let Noah carry you. Finn will take all the bags.”

“I will?” he asked as a dozen bags hit him in the stomach.

Puck crouched down low in front of Kurt, glancing over his shoulder when he didn’t immediately climb on his back. After a moment’s hesitation, Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck’s neck and jumped up, his breath hitching slightly when Puck’s hands grabbed his thighs and held on tightly.

Accustomed to giving piggy backs to a little sister who used to become a dead weight when carried, it was strange having someone so tense and stiffly upright in his arms. Turning his head he murmured “Relax” and was surprised when Kurt actually did relax against him, his chest melding into Puck’s back.

They made their way across the mall, ignoring the occasional odd look, with Kurt occasionally steering him so that they walked past a particular window display. Puck didn’t bother to even try to pay attention to whatever Rachel and Finn were rambling on about. He was too busy trying to ignore the fact that he had Kurt plastered against his back.

Not that Kurt was heavy or anything because he wasn’t and even if he was, Puck could totally handle it. He was more distracted by the way that Kurt’s thighs gripped his waist and how his fingers idle skimmed across Puck’s chest as if he didn’t even realise he was doing it. Puck’s skin tingled and he had to suppress a shiver as Kurt’s breath huffed against his neck in response to something that Finn said.

Once they were next to the Navigator, Puck crouched a bit so that Kurt could slide off his back. Carefully touching down Kurt limped toward the car, laughing when Finn insisted that he should drive them home. Foiling Finn’s attempt to grab the keys, Kurt climbed into the driver’s side claiming that letting Finn drive would be tantamount to suicide.

As soon as he was through the front door of the house, Kurt hobbled upstairs to change and check his shoes for any damage. Bemused that Kurt was more concerned about his shoes than the state of his foot, Puck kicked off his shoes and hung his coat up then wandered into the lounge. Finn threw himself down on the end of the couch closest to Burt’s chair and began to moan at his step father about Kurt’s makeover and shopping stamina.

Puck sat down on the other side of the couch and began to mindlessly watch Deadliest Catch until Carole yelled for help in the kitchen and Burt left the room to see what she needed.

"Hey Elizabeth" Puck said, trying to subtly let Finn know that he knew the truth.

Finn gave him a weird look "My name's Finn dude."

Puck silently stared at the TV for a few minutes as he tried to think of a quote from one of Finn’s best articles, that would definitely hint that he knew the truth. He knew that cutting out and keeping each article in that binder would turn out to be an awesome idea.

The reaction to the quote wasn’t quite what he had expected.

Finn stared at him and began to edge away as he asked “Are you on drugs or something?”

The grin slid off Puck’s face as he shook his head. He couldn’t believe how much he was screwing up his one opportunity to really impress his idol. Just as he was about to tell Finn point blank that he knew the truth, Kurt and Rachel entered the room and the moment was lost.

Rachel sat down next to Finn so close she was practically on his knee and asked “What’s wrong.” Finn lent in and whispered something, probably telling her that he thought Puck was on crack or something and she looked startled. “No I don’t think so.”

Wriggling in between Finn and Puck, Kurt smiled at him then turned his attention to the TV “Oh God, not more of this. Please turn it over Finn.”

Finn began to flick through the channels at lightning speed until, thinking he saw a flash of something familiar, Puck yelled “Stop. Go back one.”

He flicked back a channel then reached across Kurt to high five Puck as the opening credits of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade rolled. Letting out what could only be described as an unimpressed noise, Kurt grabbed the remote out of Finn’s hand, changing the channel to a station that played old musicals and shared a high five with Rachel.

“Turn it back now” Finn hollered, reaching for the remote which Kurt hid behind his back.

“No way.”

“Come on dude it’s an awesome movie” Puck moaned.

Kurt rolled his eyes “I lived with Finn for two years. Do you have any idea how many times I saw that movie in that time? Twenty seven.”

“Turn it back right now or I’ll tickle you” Finn threatened, still attempting to snatch the remote.

"Don’t you dare!"

"You’re that ticklish?" Puck asked.

Finn gave him an odd look "You didn’t know?"

“Well I knew his feet were.”

Kurt shrugged, now inching away from Puck “It’s not exactly something I spread around."

Puck shared an evil grin with Finn then nodded, pausing as Finn launched himself at Kurt. When it was clear that he wasn’t about to freak out or anything Puck joined in, tickling every inch of Kurt who screamed and wriggled wildly, attempting to get away.

“Rachel...Rach...help me!” he gasped.

“No way. You’re on your own” she laughed.

As Finn’s fingers brushed against his good foot Kurt threw himself away, half jumping on top of Puck who, unbalanced, fell off the couch taking Kurt with him. The tickle attack turned into a wrestling match as Kurt flipped himself on top of Puck, attempting to hold his hands still. Despite his toned muscles he didn’t stand much of a chance against Puck who rolled on top of him. Reaching up, Puck held onto Kurt’s wrists with one hand and ran the other up his side, laughing as Kurt gasped and spasmed beneath him, almost crying with laughter. Bucking slightly, Kurt attempted to roll Puck off himself but was hindered by the coffee table to his left.

Barely able to breathe for laughing, Kurt begged “No... more... please... no more!”

Letting go of Kurt’s wrists, Puck propped himself up on his elbows and gazed down at Kurt while he tried to catch his breath. For a second Puck wondered if he had dropped into the twilight zone. A week ago there was no way he would have believed that he would be lying on top of Kurt, their lips only a few inches apart and their hips pressed intimately together. On the off chance that he had believed it, he would never have imagined that he would enjoy it so much.

Kurt lay still beneath him, panting with his mouth slightly open, his smile slowly sliding off his face as his pupils dilated. Puck’s eyes flicked down to his lips and he lowered himself a fraction of an inch.

"Woah. What’s going on guys?" Burt’s voice asked from behind him.

Colour flooded Kurt’s cheeks as he scrambled into an upright position, pushing as Puck’s chest and forcing him backwards.  
“Nothing, nothing at all.”

Burt scoffed “Riiight. Anyway dinner’s ready.”

Puck quickly got to his feet, reaching down a hand to help Kurt who was attempting to avoid eye contact with him. He glanced towards the others, finding Finn immersed in Indiana Jones and Rachel staring at him with a knowing expression.

Carole smiled as he entered the kitchen and sat in between her and Kurt “We’re having a bit of this and a bit of that I’m afraid. I want to make room for the turkey in the freezer. I hope that’s okay.”

“Looks awesome.” Puck helped himself to the tiger prawns, glad that his mom wasn’t there to yell at him for being a bad Jew, then passed the serving dish to Kurt. “Here dude.”

Kurt took the bowl then handed it straight to Finn who practically took half of the contents of the dish.

“You’re not going to have any?”

Kurt sent him an unfathomable look then shook his head slightly as he reached for some chicken.

Burt looked between them, waving his knife at Kurt “Wait a minute. He doesn’t even know that you’re allergic to shellfish?”

Fuck. Puck took a quick glance at Kurt and could almost hear the cogs turning as he tried to think of an excuse.

“I forgot, sorry.”

Finn nodded “It’s really easy to do. I always forget that Rachel’s vegan and offer her a bite of my hot dog when we go to a game together.”

“I bet you do” Kurt muttered under his breath.

Puck laughed, bumping shoulders with Kurt who smiled up at him with twinkling eyes. Blow job jokes were totally the best thing ever.

“So Puckerman, do you at least read Kurt’s column?”

“I read everything he writes” Puck replied, not adding that he only read them because he was paid to do it.

Burt grunted and nodded, apparently in approval, as Carole passed him the potatoes.

She smiled at Puck “You must enjoy his work a lot.”

It wasn’t exactly the kind of thing that he would bother to read if he didn’t have to but Puck had to admit that Kurt’s writing was pretty entertaining despite the subject matter.

“Yeah he’s really good, definitely my second favourite column” Puck replied, glancing across the table to see if he had pissed Kurt off but he just rolled his eyes.

“What’s your favourite?” Burt demanded.

“I think the dude who writes Elizabeth Hudson’s column is amazing” Puck announced with a knowing smile.

Instead of being shirty about Kurt not being his favourite Burt nodded, his lips quirking as he looked down the table "Yeah he's good at that one isn’t he?"

So it was Finn!

After dinner Carole roped Finn and Rachel into cleaning up the kitchen while she and Burt caught a late movie. Leaving them to it, Puck and Kurt wandered into the living room and sat down next to each other in a comfortable silent. Kurt began flicking through the channels until he found a show about vintage cars then flicked a glance towards Puck.

“Listen... about Elizabeth Hudson...”

“It’s cool Boss, I understand” Puck interrupted.

Kurt fingers worried one of the buttons on his shirt “You do?”

“Course, you were just trying to protect your brother. I won’t tell anyone.”

“My brother? What does Finn have to do with anything?” he asked, muting the television.

Puck shrugged “I’m not dumb Kurt, I worked it out. It was kinda obvious.”

“It was?”

“Well yeah I get why he doesn’t want people knowing he’s Elizabeth Hudson. It’s more unusual to be a female car writer. He has an edge.”

Kurt looked totally flabbergasted for a minute, he obviously hadn’t thought that Puck was smart enough to figure it out. “Fine whatever. You need to stop making so many mistakes. Try thinking before you open your mouth.”

Not sure what Kurt’s problem was, Puck glared at him “Maybe I wouldn’t keep fucking up if you actually told me something about yourself.”

“I’ve told you plenty.”

“Not the stuff I need to know. No one’s bothered to ask about your moisturising routine yet.”

Kurt gave him a haughty look “Well no one’s asked me about your nipple ring but you told me about that.”

“Just tell me the obvious stuff I need to know. Any ex-boyfriends, more allergies, birth marks or how about what turned you into such a...” Puck stopped himself before he said something that he would definitely regret later.

“Such a what, Noah?” he asked, with an edge to his voice.

“Nothing.”

Kurt clenched his jaw “It’s just a week. I’m not going to spill my life story for a lie.”

“You don’t have to tell me your life story, just enough to get by convincingly.” Kurt flinched away as Puck took a step closer towards him. “What are you doing? I’m not going to hurt you.”

Puck felt his anger drain away as he watched a bunch of indecipherable emotions flicker across Kurt’s face until all he felt was confusion. Instead of replying, Kurt just shrugged then skirted around Puck as he left the room, brushing past Rachel who must have paused in the doorway when she realised that they were arguing.

“What’s his problem?”

“You’d be nervous too if someone had kicked the shit out of you” she mumbled staring at Kurt’s retreating figure.

“What do you mean?”

Rachel bit her lip and frowned as if she knew she had said too much “Nothing.”

“Come on, you can’t just say that and expect me to leave it.”

“Kurt was attacked by half of the football team” Rachel explained after a long pause.

Puck felt his heart stutter “What happened?”

“Karofsky” she said simply. “He terrified Kurt, it wasn’t just locker checks and other violent outbursts it was psychological towards the end.” Rachel paused to pour a glass of water “It was a sunny day, I’ll never forget how warm it was, Karofsky cornered him but this time he brought half of the football team.”

“Why?”

“They decided Kurt needed to be taught a lesson, that he was trying to corrupt straight guys.”

Puck felt his nails pierce his skin as his clenched fist tightened “Go on.”

“When I got there he was lying on the ground and the jocks were taking turns to kick him. I tried to stop them, I screamed and cried and tried to physically stop them but I couldn’t.”

Her voice broke and she reached for her glass, taking a small sip. “By the time Finn got there, Kurt was unconscious. He managed to get to him and he stood over Kurt hitting anyone who came near. Most of them left when Santana arrived and started throwing punches.”

Rachel cleared her throat “Artie went for help but we all feared the worst. Finn was beside himself, blaming himself for not protecting his brother and desperately trying to wake him.

“Oh my God” Puck murmured, sitting heavily in a chair.

Rachel nodded and sat down next to him “From what we heard later, Kurt had gotten a few good punches in before they.... but they were so big and there were so many of them, he didn’t stand a chance.”

“From what we heard” she repeated, shaking her head in disgust. “There was a crowd of kids standing around watching it happen you know and no one did anything.” Rachel swiped a hand across her face, giving Puck a watery smile when he handed her a tissue.

“What happened to the football team?” Puck wasn’t naive enough to believe that they would have gotten a fitting punishment but he hoped that Kurt had never had to look at them again.

“They were expelled but all those kids who did nothing, they were as guilty as the ones who hurt him.” Rachel shot him another disgusted look “They did nothing.”

“Was Kurt okay?”

“Okay?” Rachel demanded. “He got repeatedly kicked in the stomach for god knows how long. What do you think?”

Puck felt sick just thinking about it and by the looks of it so did Rachel.

She looked him dead in the eye as she said “I thought he was going to die. When he eventually came around he starting coughing up blood.”

“He went back to school after that?” Puck had been a badass in high school but even he would have been terrified to go back after that, whether those guys were expelled or not.

“Kurt had the option of going to a private school with a strict no bullying policy. Burt begged him to go but he refused, said if he went they would have won.” She frowned as she added “Kurt is the strongest person I know. He may not always be the easiest person to understand but he has his reasons for not trusting people and if you really knew him you would see how amazing he is.”

Puck suddenly flashed back to the day that Kurt had asked him to pretend to be his boyfriend “He trusts me.”

“Then you’re luckier than you know.”

After staring at the silent television for a few minutes, Puck got up and headed upstairs. He found Kurt lying on his bed flicking through an old copy of vogue and paused in the doorway.

Kurt glanced up as he entered the room, expression clouding when their eyes met “What?”  
“Nothing” Puck murmured, staring down at him.

“Then why are you looking at me like.... Rachel told you didn't she?”

Puck nodded “Is that why you flinch away from me so much?”

Kurt winced “Don’t take it too personally, it’s not just you. It happens whenever someone touches me and I’m not expecting it. I can’t really handle crowds either.”

“So I don’t like remind you of them or anything?” He really hoped he didn’t.

“No and Yes.”

Puck looked down at his feet. He knew he hadn’t always been the best person he could have been but he had hoped that most people recognised he had changed for the better.

Kurt got off the bed and stood in front of him “You're big, a jock like they were and we both know that I thought you were straight.” He gave a wry smile then continued “I thought maybe you’d be like them so I decided to show that you couldn’t hurt me.”

Puck’s mind went over all the late nights, condescending put downs, the derogatory comments about his writing. “You put me in my place to protect yourself?”

Kurt ducked his head “I’ve been horrible to you I know. I’ve punished you for something that wasn't your fault. I’m so sorry.”

“I understand. You were half right I was like them when I was younger.” It was almost like some kind of cosmic justice for him being such a wanker to all those kids back in high school.

“You couldn’t ever be like them. Don’t you dare compare yourself to them” Kurt bit out angrily.

“Kurt, I wasn't a nice person. I hurt kids. I threw them in dumpsters, I scared them into doing my homework and a million other things far worse than that. I was one of them.”

“You never kicked me until I bled, then laughed” he replied in a small voice. “You may have been a jerk but I can’t believe you would ever have done that.”

Puck slowly reached out cupping Kurt’s cheek “No I wouldn’t.”

Kurt gave him a shy smile which didn’t falter as Puck’s hand dropped away “I’ve never really had a boyfriend, I’ve been out on dates but nothing serious.”

Puck’s eyebrows lifted, not only was the comment somewhat random, it was unexpected. Despite Kurt’s prickly exterior he was incredibly hot, he was the type of person who should have a list of the broken hearts that he had left behind.

“Really?”

A blush spread across his cheeks “Yes.”

For some unknown reason Puck suddenly felt ridiculously happy, if a little confused. “Why are you telling me?”

“You wanted to know more about me” he replied with a small smile. “No exes, no other allergies, I have a birth mark on my hip and now you know what turned me into an Ice Princess.”

“Don’t call yourself that.”

Kurt looked up at him through his eyelashes “Why not?”

“Coz you’re so much more.”


	9. Chapter 9

Puck lay on his makeshift bed frowning up at the ceiling, something had changed and he didn’t exactly know when. He tried to convince himself that it was finding out what had happened to Kurt the night before but it wasn’t, not completely. Slowly, during the last few days, hate had lessened into dislike and it had now morphed into some sort of tentative friendship. He let out a huff of breath as he realised that despite having no clue how it had happened, he was now sort of friends with Kurt Hummel.

Puck rolled off his bed, intending to grab a shower before Kurt woke up and used most of the hot water. He paused, looking down at Kurt as he made a cute little noise and snuggled into his pillow. Resisting the urge to brush the hair away from Kurt’s face, Puck slowly edged away from the bed.

Sighing as the hot water began to cascade down his back, Puck stood for a few minutes with his eyes closed then reached for his shower gel. As it suddenly dawned on him that today was Thanksgiving, he began to wonder if his mom was still pissed with him for ditching his family. Knowing his mom she would be so he began to plan what he was going to say when he phoned her later. It involved a lot of sucking up and moaning about how much he missed them all but hey whatever got him out of the dog house.

“Ohmygod!”

Glancing over his shoulder, Puck saw a very red Kurt in the open doorway staring at him, wide eyed and mouth open.

“Hey Boss, I’ll be out in a minute.”

For some reason Kurt seemed unable to form a coherent sentence so Puck just shrugged and rinsed off. Switching the shower off, he opened the screen door “Can you hand me that towel?”

Puck hadn’t thought it was possible for Kurt to turn any redder but apparently he was wrong. Kurt flushed even darker as he handed Puck the towel, keeping his head turned away as far as physically possible.

“Was there something you wanted?” Puck asked, ignoring the sneaky peaks Kurt was taking at his towel clad ass.

Kurt shook his head then nodded “No..um yes.. Finn wants to play football before lunch. There’s a place not far from here we can go to.”

Steering Kurt out of the en suite by his shoulders, Puck said “Sounds awesome.”

“I’ll leave you to get dressed then.”

Puck rolled his eyes as he hurried out of the room. Kurt really needed to chill out, it’s not like he could see anything with the showers frosted plastic modesty panel between them. He had even looked the other way when Puck stepped out of the shower so really there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Snorting at how cute Kurt had looked running from the room, Puck wandered back into the en suite fully dressed, intending to hang his towel on the radiator. He paused, clenching the towel to his chest as he glanced towards the shower. Apart from some remaining condensation, the shower panel was completely transparent. Puck swallowed heavily, he had never been very observant but that was one thing he wished he had noticed because it meant that Kurt had seen everything.

When he entered the kitchen five minutes later his face still felt like it was on fire. It wasn’t like he was particularly modest or anything and plenty of people had seen him naked in the past but this was Kurt.

“Dude why are you all red?” Finn asked, reaching for a pile of waffles.

Puck took a quick glance at Kurt who was still faintly pink then looked away as soon as they made eye contact.

“Shower was hot” he mumbled, sitting down next to Rachel. How the hell had he not noticed the shower before?

“You must really like waffles” she said, smiling as he took half the pile.

“These are amazing” he groaned as he took a bite.

Finn nodded happily “Kurt’s awesome in the kitchen.”

Puck frowned at Kurt who was busy pouring himself a glass of apple juice “Is there anything you suck at?”

“Not really” he replied with a smirk.

“Golf” Finn muttered under his breath, earning himself a smack on the back of his head.

“Everyone out!” Carole shouted, bustling into the kitchen with Burt in tow.

Finn stared down at his half full plate “But...”

“No buts Finn. I need to get a start on lunch.”

“I can help if you like Carole” Kurt offered as she grabbed their empty plates and Finn’s half full plate, stacking them next to the sink.

“No love, you go have fun. Your dad’s volunteered to help.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow “You’re really going to let him help?”

“Hey! I’m not that bad” Burt grumbled as Carole shooed them from the room.

They all headed upstairs to get ready, Finn disappearing into his room then reappearing holding out a red football jersey towards Puck “Here I have a spare if you want?”

From the depths of the closet Kurt’s voice muttered “If by spare he means he accidently took home a box of jerseys in senior year and forgot to return them.”

Finn rolled his eyes “I thought it was by new George Foreman.”

Puck pulled the number twenty jersey over his long sleeved shirt and bumped fists with Finn, who shrugged into one with a number five across the chest. Shoving his feet into his converse, Puck grabbed a hoodie then turned just as Kurt emerged from the closet.

His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw Kurt wearing a number three jersey with a black t-shirt underneath and sweat pants so tight they should be illegal. Grabbing a thick hoodie, Kurt shooed them downstairs where they waited for Rachel who joined them a minute later, wearing a huge number one jersey that ended at her knees.

The football field that Kurt had mentioned turned out to be the one at their old high school and it also turned out to be all locked up for the holidays.

“Well this sucks” Puck muttered, staring at the padlock holding the gates together.

Kurt smirked at him then took something out of his pocket “Defeated so easily Noah?”

He bent down and began to pick the lock with a stretched out bobby pin, twisting his face in concentration.

“You look so hot right now” Puck drawled sarcastically. Kurt rolled his eyes in response then grinned as the lock popped open.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

“Now that would be telling” Kurt replied with a wink.

Rolling his eyes Puck followed Kurt and Finn towards the field, Rachel falling into step next to him.

“He looks really sexy in football clothes, don’t you think?”

Puck’s eyes roamed the tight fabric stretched across Kurt’s ass and thighs “Yeah he looks pretty good like that.”

Following his eye line Rachel grinned “I was talking about Finn but sure Kurt looks good too.”

“I wasn’t...” Puck began only to be interrupted by Rachel who patted him on the arm condescendingly.

“Of course you weren’t.”

By the time they caught up Kurt was bending and stretching, explaining to Finn why warming up before exercise was so important. Finn stared into the distance with a glazed expression nodding whenever Kurt paused for breath.

Puck dragged his eyes away from Kurt who bent double as he reached for his toes and jogged onto the field with Finn following close behind.

“So how are we going to do this?” he asked as Rachel and Kurt joined them.

“We’ll divide into couples” Finn smiled down at Rachel and handed her the ball.

“Rather than risk being tackled, I think I’ll just lie down if that’s okay.”

Puck glanced at Kurt “You think you can handle being tackled?”

Kurt smirked “Bring it.”

“You sure dude?” Finn asked. “It hurts you know. It’s not like when you were kicker.”

Kurt used to play football? Well wasn’t that just mind blowing.

“I do realise that Finn” he drawled. “It’s not like you’ll be able to catch me anyway. I’m too fast for you.”

Puck raised an eyebrow “That’s pretty cocky.”

Grinning Kurt replied “No, just very confident.”

As it turned out Kurt had every right to be confident. The first time he caught the ball, he was across the field and scoring a touchdown before Puck could blink.

It soon became apparent that Puck and Kurt had an unfair advantage considering they were the fastest and Rachel mostly just lay down. After twenty minutes of kicking Finn’s ass they decided to play free for all which seemed to involve Puck and Finn tackling each other a lot, Rachel running and the others trying not to tackle her and Kurt spinning and jumping away from anyone who tried to tackle him.

Running after Rachel and the ball, Kurt accidentally got too close and half tackled her to the ground, quickly spinning so that when they hit the grass she landed on top of him. They were silent for a second then burst into hysterical laughter as Finn ran up to make sure Rachel was okay.

“Christ Kurt be more careful. Are you okay sweetheart?”

“I’m fine” she got out between laughs. “Although I’d be better if Kurt would take his hands off my butt.”

That sent them both into another bout of hysterics making her gasp for breath as she rolled off Kurt and onto her back.

“If you didn’t like dudes you’d be in major trouble” Finn grumbled, reaching down to help Rachel up.

Puck gave Kurt a hand, pulling him to his feet “Feeling up your bro’s girl? Classy.”

“Says the man who keeps launching himself at my brother.”

Stepping closer, Puck’s grin became cockier “If I didn’t know any better Boss, I’d say you were jealous.”

“Pffft.”

“Don’t worry, he’s really not my type” he added mockingly.

Kurt’s eyes widened “Oh?”

“Come on guys let’s try some kicking” Finn yelled, waving the ball in the direction of the goal posts.

Rachel went first, barely kicking the ball ten feet, Finn followed managing to kick it close but not over the posts and Puck bounced the ball off the post, missing the target. Kurt began to hum what sounded like a Beyonce song and did a bouncy little dance before he kicked the ball. Puck watched in amazement as it soared over the goal posts and bounced off the ground on the other side.

Finn flung an arm around Kurt, pulling him into a hug as he exclaimed “Best damn kicker McKinley ever had!”

“Holy Shit!”

“What?” Kurt asked, moving away from Finn who ran over to Rachel raving about Kurt’s perfect aim.

“If I’d known you a week ago, I would never have thought that you could kick like that.”

Kurt gave him an are you crazy look "You’ve known me for three years."

"Yeah I know but I meant as your friend."

"We're friends?"

Puck suddenly felt incredibly awkward "Well... yeah... I kinda figured we were."

"Yes, I think so too" Kurt replied with a shy smile.

They played on for another half hour before they decided to call it a day. Pulling on his hoodie, Kurt made a beeline for his thermos of coffee and poured himself a cup.

Puck laughed as he sighed, happily sipping on the warm liquid “What’s with you and coffee?”

Kurt chuckled but didn’t answer, instead he downed the rest of the cup then screwed the lid back on and began to walk towards the parking lot.

Puck hadn’t realised just how cold it actually was until his body began to cool after their game. As Kurt turned up the car heaters he leant forward and put his hands against the blowers, smiling when Kurt handed him the thermos.

Once the car was back in the garage, they all jumped out and hurried into the house then made their way upstairs to get changed.  
While Kurt jumped in the shower to warm up, Puck quickly changed into his other pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Rooting around in the pocket of the jeans he had dumped on the floor, he pulled out his phone and dialled number two on his speed dial.  
“Hey Ma.”

“Noah? Nice of you to finally ring.”

He winced at her tone “Come on Ma, you know I’d rather be home with you and Georgie.”

 

“Then why aren’t you? It’s not as if you’ll be at home for Hanukkah.”

“I told you I have to work this week and I promise I’ll come over a few nights during Hanukkah.”

“Who works on Thanksgiving?”

Puck was sure that plenty of people worked on Thanksgiving but could tell that he wouldn’t get a good reaction if he tried telling his mother that.

“Georgie says you’re staying with your boss’ family. That doesn’t sound like work.”

“Trust me it is. I’d much rather be with my family but I have to do this.”

His mom didn’t take his assurance on faith so after much grovelling and a promise to visit as soon as he was back in New York, he finally hung up. Throwing the phone on Kurt’s bed, he rubbed his hand over his head where his mohawk used to be then down his face.

The en suite door clicked and opened, revealing Kurt in slim fitting trousers and a shirt with a soft looking purple cardigan over it. It was almost as if he had been waiting for Puck to finish his conversation before coming out and if that was the case then Kurt probably had heard what he had said. Come to think of it, Puck couldn’t remember hearing the shower turning off.

Pushing his towel dried hair out of his face Kurt murmured “Ready?”

“I didn’t mean it” Puck blurted. “I know you probably heard but it was just to stop my mom nagging.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah I didn’t think I would but I’m actually having a good time” Puck admitted.

Smiling Kurt nodded and led the way out of the room.

Wandering into the living room where Rachel and Finn were waiting for them, Kurt grabbed a DVD off the shelf and slotted it into the player before anyone got a chance to see what it was. Finn cheered as the start up menu for Transformers 2 came onto the screen and fist bumped Kurt as he sat back down in between him and Puck. Rachel, curled up in the recliner, glanced up from her book and groaned as she realised which film it was.

“What?” Puck asked leaning, forward so he could see past the other guys.

“You have no idea how much they watched this movie in high school.”

“Really?”

Rachel nodded “It’s the only film they can agree on. Kurt likes cars and Finn likes giant robots so they’re both happy.”

She rolled her eyes as Finn let out a lout WOOT when Optimus Prime first transformed on screen and ducked back into her book.

As awesome as the film was Puck spent most of it watching Kurt who looked completely enraptured. After a few minutes of actually looking at the screen instead of Kurt, he began to hear a sniffing noise coming from his right as Optimus Prime got wacked. Nervously glancing towards Kurt, he was completely dumbfounded when he realised that it was Finn who had tear tracks down his face.

Kurt patted his step-brother on the arm murmuring “There there, it’s okay. He’ll be back later.”

Ten or fifteen minutes later, Carole called them into lunch so they paused the movie, pushing each other out of the way as they hurried into the kitchen. Puck’s eyes widened at the sheer quantity of food in front of him, every inch of the table was covered in various meats and a vast array of side dishes. Taking his place next to Kurt he glanced at Carole as she placed her hand on his forearm.

“Noah dear, every year we go around the table and say what we’re thankful for before we eat. Would you like to go first or last?”

“Last if that’s okay?” he replied, needing time to think.

Carole smiled “No problem. I’ll go first.” She thought for a moment “I’m thankful for how our family’s growing. Ten years ago I could never have imagined that I would have such a wonderfully complete family and now we have Rachel and Noah to celebrate with.”

Burt grunted as Carole nudge him “I’m thankful for the success the garage has had this year and for another season of Deadliest Catch being released.

Rachel waved her arm in the air indicating that she wanted to go next “I’m so thankful for being here with Finn and his lovely family. I’m also thankful for the love and support my dads have shown me and the success of my latest play.”

She turned towards Finn looking up at him expectantly.

“I’m thankful for all the people at work getting ill so I got more vacation time.” At his mom’s glare Finn cleared his throat “Err I mean I’m thankful for all the food which looks awesome and for being able to meet Puck, who seems to make Kurt happy.”

Kurt looked surprised for a moment then smiled “I’m thankful for a family that accepts me for who I am, for my PA who puts up with all my crap and for Noah’s... friendship.”

Not able to put it off any longer Puck cleared his throat “I’m thankful that I’m not the person I was in high school and for the people who make me want to be a better man.”

Puck shot Kurt a lazy smile then laughed when his cheeks became faintly tinged with pink.

“Right let’s eat” Burt grumbled.

As soon as he spoke, Finn dived on the yams playfully pushing Kurt out of the way as he tried to get some too. Leaning across Kurt, Puck yanked the bowl out of Finn’s hand then passed it to Kurt who grinned up at him before sending his brother a mocking smile.

When most of the food had been eaten and everyone was leaning back in their chairs, Finn suddenly sat up banging his knee on the table.

“Can we do it now?” he asked, excitedly bouncing up and down in his chair.

Kurt grinned “Show me what you’ve got.”

Confused, Puck lent towards Kurt “What’s going on?”

“Every year Finn and I give each other a novelty gift at Thanksgiving. It’s a silly tradition we started when we were kids.”

“It’s not silly. It’s awesome” Finn said, handing a badly wrapped present to Kurt.

Kurt took his time unwrapping it, clearly going slowly just to wind Finn up. Eventually he held up a box which said Paint your own garden gnome.

“You bought me a gnome?”

“Yes now you can have the fanciest gnome in New York” Finn exclaimed with a huge grin.

Kurt laughed “But I don’t have a garden.”

“You can put it in that window box thing.”

Puck took the box out of Kurt’s hands and peered at it “You have a window box?” Looking up he noticed Kurt’s family staring at him and Rachel, wide eyed, shaking her head so he quickly added “I’ve never noticed it.”

“It’s outside the window next to the fireplace” Kurt replied, as if Puck had been to his house a million times before.

It certainly felt like a million times but it had probably only been half a dozen and Kurt had never actually invited him inside.

“Oh yeah, sure.”

“Anyway it’s my turn” Kurt declared, turning everyone’s focus back to him. He got up and opened a cupboard, pulled out two packages then sat back down and handed Finn the larger of the two.

Finn ripped the paper off the perfectly wrapped gift and burst out laughing, holding up a box that said toilet paper laughs.

“I thought you might enjoy something amusing to read in the bathroom.”

Finn thanked him then tore open the box unravelling the paper so that he could read some of it.

Ignoring Finn’s snorts and chuckles Kurt turned to Puck and handed him the other package. “Rachel doesn’t participate in our juvenile tradition but I saw this when I was picking out Finn’s gift at the mall and had to get it for you.”

Completely stunned, Puck took the gift and pulled the paper off not sure what to expect. He stared down at the tiny blue police box that was dangling from a key chain “You bought me a TARDIS?”

Kurt bit his lip “Is it okay?”

“Okay? It’s awesome!”

Kurt grinned and lent forward reaching for the bottom of the TARDIS “Check this out.”

He pressed a tiny button on the bottom of the box, giggling when Puck made a noise close to a squeal as it began to emit the materialising noise.

Without thinking and still holding onto his gift, Puck grabbed Kurt and yanked him into a hug almost making them both fall off their chairs.

“Aww aren’t they cute?” Carole gushed.

Puck quickly let go, only then realising that he had grabbed Kurt without warning. “Sorry” he whispered.

Kurt, far from looking scared seemed rather pleased with Puck’s reaction and gave him a quick head shake and smile. He cleared his throat and glanced across at his parents “Why don’t you go relax while we do the washing up?”

“That would be lovely, Thank you.” Turning towards her husband Carole asked “Do you fancy a walk?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

As Burt and Carole got up and left the room, Finn also stood and began to make his way towards the door.

“We means you too Finn” Kurt drawled, handing him a tea towel.

They all began to collect dishes off the table, putting leftover food into Tupperware boxes and the empty dishes into the dishwasher.

“Shit” Puck muttered, glancing down at the sauce now splashed up his sleeve.

Reaching into a drawer, Kurt pulled out the pink frilly apron and looped it over Puck’s head, stepping behind him to tie the waist straps “There you go messy pup.”

Dropping the dirty dishes on the counter above the dishwasher, Puck pushed his sleeves up and glanced across at Finn and Rachel. He was totally masculine enough to pull off a pink filly apron but he didn’t particularly want them to think that he was a loser or worse whipped. Catching the weird look that passed between them before they smiled sloppily at each other, Puck frowned and looked across at Kurt who was staring at them, biting his lip.

Once the dishwasher was full, Puck filled the sink and began to wash the glasses by hand. Kurt lent up against the cupboard next to the sink, probably so that he could supervise Puck and tell him that he was doing it wrong. Like there was a wrong way to wash glasses.

Frowning, Kurt lent forward staring down at the water and Puck just couldn’t help himself. Cupping his hand under the water he quickly brought them up, splashing water all over Kurt’s face.

Gasping, Kurt drew back “You... you....”

Kurt’s shocked expression sent Finn into hysterics which quickly stopped as Kurt reached a hand into the sink and sent a load of bubbly water towards him. If he was aiming for Finn’s head then his aim was a little off, it hit Finn square in the chest soaking his t-shirt.

Puck started laughing until Kurt picked up a clean bowl, plunging it into the sink he lifted it high and poured its contents over Puck’s head. Shivering as the cooling water trickled down his back, he exchanged a look with the other guys and they all dived towards the sink. Screeching as water hit her, Rachel ran from the room while the others laughed and continued their water fight.

Kurt hit an unbelievably high pitched note as Puck grabbed the washing up bowl and emptied the little water left over the top of him. He stood frozen for a moment absolutely drenched, making Puck wonder if he had gone too far but after a second or two Kurt looked up at him with twinkling eyes and laughed, hitting him gently on the shoulder.

“I’m going to go get changed.”

“What about this mess?” Finn asked, waving his arm around the very damp room.

Kurt rolled his eyes “I think you two can manage on your own.”

Watching Kurt leave the room, Finn reached for the roll of paper towels and pulled off a huge amount before handing the roll to Puck who did the same.

Trying to focus on drying the kitchen before Carole or worse Burt saw the mess they had made, Puck was repeatedly distracted by the derpy looks that Finn was giving him.

“Kurt must really love you.”

“Why do you say that?” Puck asked startled.

Finn shrugged but continued to smile “He doesn’t let just anyone wear his mom’s apron.”

Puck looked down, running a hand across the fabric. Huh.

“In fact, I don’t think he lets anybody wear it.”

“What was her name?” Puck asked as he removed the apron, carefully folding it before he put it back in the drawer.

“Elizabeth, same as his pen name.”

Puck looked up quickly “Sorry?”

Finn shrugged “Kurt needed a penname. Something to do with the magazine not wanting people to know that a fashion writer was also writing about cars so he used his mom’s first name and my surname.” He grinned “Kinda cool huh?”

Kurt was Elizabeth Hudson. How the hell had he not realised that before? The similar writing styles, the wittiness, even that damn cartoon had the same colour hair as Kurt. If anyone should have made the connection, it should have been his PA. Puck stood in shock, staring into space until Kurt wandered back into the kitchen wearing a new, dry outfit.

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Puck tried to think of something to say but was completely dumbstruck. 

“Finn could you give us a minute?”

“Sure” Finn said hurrying out of the room, obviously glad that he didn’t have to clean anymore.

“You know.”

It was a statement rather than a question.

“I never saw anything you wrote for Crankshaft.”

“Mitch wanted it to be kept secret. All of my drafts go straight to him.”

Puck nodded slowly as he lent up against the fridge “So why didn’t you tell me when you found out how much I admire...your work.”

“I couldn’t do that to you.” Puck’s confusion must have been blatant because Kurt continued “You were such a fan and you hated me. I didn’t want to spoil it for you.”

“I didn’t hate you dude.”

“Yes you did” Kurt replied, without any trace of self pity.

Not wanting to lie, Puck gave a slight nod.

Kurt gave him a small smile then inclined his head towards the living room. Following him to the couch where Rachel and Finn were cuddled up watching the rest of the movie Puck sat down, stretching his arm around the back of the couch behind Kurt’s shoulders. Within half an hour, Kurt was fast asleep and awkwardly leaning against Puck’s side. Pulling him closer so that Kurt’s head rested on his chest, Puck wrapped his arm around him then turned back towards the TV.


	10. Chapter 10

Stepping out into the cold air, Puck tightened his scarf around his neck and waited for Kurt to close the door behind them.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes then Kurt glanced towards him “Are you looking forward to going home?”

“I guess.”

Contrary to everything Puck had expected, the last week had actually been a lot of fun at times. The Kurt he had seen during the last few days had actually been someone he wanted to get to know and he had a feeling he had barely glimpsed what the real Kurt was like. Considering they wouldn’t be spending any time together in the future it didn’t seem likely that he ever would.

“I would’ve thought you’d be dying to get back and start writing.”

“I suppose I’m a bit nervous” Puck admitted.

Kurt’s lips twitched as if the idea of a nervous Puck was something he didn’t quite buy “Why?”

“I might totally suck at it. I mean, I didn’t exactly get this promotion because of talent.”

And that kinda blew but at least he was going to get the chance to show people who mattered what he could do. The fact that he hadn’t earned it took the shine off a bit but if he could prove that he had the talent to succeed then it would grate a little less.

“You’re very talented Noah.”

“That’s not what you said last week” he replied, shaking his head. Puck knew that Kurt was just being nice but come on who was he trying to kid, they both knew the truth.

Kurt looked guilty for a moment “I lied, it was an excellent article. You had clearly done your research and it was informative, yet amusing at the same time.”

“Then why...”

“The last four articles you’ve written were publishable” Kurt interrupted, biting his lip as Puck stared at him in disbelief.

“What the hell?” he demanded, stopping just outside of the grocery store.

Kurt looked away "I didn't recommend you before because you were the closest thing I had to a friend other than Rachel and Finn." He let out a small huff of breath and gave Noah a self deprecating grimace. "How pathetic is that? You don't even like me. Not really."

"I like you just fine."

They stared at each other for a moment then Kurt cleared his throat and walked into the shop. Puck followed, stepping out of the way when Kurt reached across him to pick up a basket. He watched as Kurt glanced around the shop then locked eyes with one of the clerks, who looked ashamed before turning away.

“Was he on the football team?” Puck asked, following Kurt who wandered over to the baking aisle.

Kurt shook his head as he picked up organic flour and placed it in his basket “No but he was there.”

Puck glared in the general direction of the guy, he may have been a jerk and a bully in high school but he would never have been able to stand by and watch something like that go down.

“Do you ever worry that one of them will show up at your friend’s club when you’re there?”

“They’re on a blacklist. If anyone let them in they’d get fired” Kurt replied, reading the labels of a couple of little bottles before he chose vanilla extract.

“That guy who was harassing you in the bathroom at Breadstix...”

Kurt tensed then he looked up nervously “Karofsky?”

“Why do you think he did it?”

There were some ignorant bastards out there but there was something about the way the guy had looked at Kurt. There was more to it then extreme homophobia.

When Kurt didn’t reply Puck added “Rachel said that it started with locker checks and escalated.”

Kurt nodded “He threatened to kill me after...”

“After what?” Puck demanded angrily, taking a step forward. “Sorry” he murmured as Kurt quickly took a step backwards, clearly un-nerved. Puck took a deep breath and began to count to ten in his head.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh and leant against a huge basket of little pots of custard “He kissed me.”

The dude was a closet case? If the woman he had been with the other day was any indication Karofsky was still so far in his closet, he was taking tea with Mr Tumnus.

Puck grimaced “That sucks.”

“You have no idea” Kurt drawled. “It was my first kiss” he admitted a few seconds later, looking a combination of disgusted and mortified.

“You’re first kiss was a face rape?”

“Blunt as ever Noah. Yes it was unexpected and unwanted.” He bit his lip “I’ve never told anyone before.”

Stepping closer, Puck bumped their shoulders together “Well I hope your second kiss kicked ass.”

Kurt gave him a strange look then smiled enigmatically “It was awesome.”

A few hours later, Puck stood in the hallway with Rachel waiting for Kurt and Finn to come downstairs. Glancing in the mirror on the wall, Puck sighed and ran his hand over his head. He looked at himself, debating whether or not he was too old to rock a mohawk only to decide that Kurt wouldn’t like it. He abruptly stepped away shaking his head, since when did he care what Kurt thought?

Puck’s head turned towards the stairs a fraction of a second after Rachel’s, both frowning as voices were raised above their heads.

“Dude we’re going to be late. You don’t need all that crap.”

“Crap?” Kurt demanded loudly. “This crap is what’s keeping me looking younger than you.”

Puck’s eyes locked with Rachel just as there was a crashing noise followed by a few thumps.

“Give that back right now.”

“You have to catch me first” Finn yelled, noisily running down the stairs holding Kurt’s jar of moisturising cream high above his head.

He was swiftly followed by Kurt who ran after him, yelling all the things that he was going to do to his brother when he caught him.  
Puck lent up against the living room door frame, laughing as Kurt chased Finn all around the house and out of the front door.

“What’s going on between you and my son?” Spinning around Puck saw Burt standing behind him, narrow eyed. “Are you using him?”

“No sir. Why would you think that?”

If anyone was being used Puck was pretty sure it wasn’t Kurt.

“You start dating him and four months later you have your dream job. What do you expect me to think?” Burt demanded.

If you put it like that it sounded pretty bad. Puck glanced as the door willing Kurt to come back, completely unsure what he should say.

“You planning on sleeping your way to the top, is that what he is to you?”

“No. it’s not like that” Puck quickly reassured.

“What is it like then?”

“I care about him” he replied, shocking himself when he realised that it was true.

“Is that the best you can come up with? You care about him?” Burt demanded, crossing his arms.

Puck was saved by Kurt running up to him, spinning them around so he could hide behind Puck’s bigger frame.

“Err aren’t you meant to be chasing Finn, not the other way around?”

Kurt’s fingers dug into Puck’s back as he giggled “I couldn’t catch up so I taunted him.”

“What did you say?” he asked, watching Finn lumbering towards them only to be waylaid by Rachel.

“I may have mentioned how nice Rachel’s ass felt.”

Puck snorted and turned, tucking Kurt into his side as he swung an arm around him. Kurt looked up at him with twinkling eyes, his smile faltering as he glanced across at his dad.

“What were you talking about?”

Puck and Burt stared each other down until the older dude finally mumbled “Nothing” and turned back towards the television.

“Uhuh” Kurt said, frowning at them both.

“Ready to go?” Puck asked, motioning towards the front door.

The four of them made their way to the garage where they all piled into Kurt’s car, shivering as they waited for the heating to kick in. Finn leant forward, turning the dial up on the radio as song from the eighties started then began to loudly sing along.

As they stopped outside a small house, the others unbuckled their seat belts and jumped out so Puck followed, walking up the ramp then waited as Kurt reached across him to knock on the front door. The door was answered a few seconds later by a blonde chick who squealed and threw herself into Kurt’s arms.

“My dolphin came home!”

Patting her gently on the back, Kurt pulled away “Lovely to see you too Brittany.”

Staring up at Puck, she tilted her head and asked “Are you another dolphin?”

“Err what?”

“You look more like a shark but you’re with Kurt so...”

Puck glanced towards Kurt who was trying his best not to laugh “Didn’t you know Noah, dolphins are just gay sharks.”

Biting back the urge to tell them that if anything he was a sex shark, because really how true was that anymore, Puck shrugged and looked back at Brittany who was nodding earnestly.

Following her into what Puck assumed was Artie’s living room he lent towards Kurt and whispered “Is she for real?”

“Oh yes.”

There was no accounting for taste, she was hot and everything but he would have imagined Artie’s girlfriend to be a bit more intellectual.

As they entered the room, a Latina chick pushed past Rachel ignoring her glares, gave Kurt and Finn a nod then stood in front of Puck, giving him an assessing look.

“Wanky wanky.”

Scrunching his face in disgust, Kurt waved his arm in her direction “That charming lady’s Santana.”

“Good for you Kurt. You finally found a real man to give it to you.”

Colour flooded Kurt’s cheeks and he quickly looked away, at anything but Puck.

Annoyed that Kurt was suddenly all awkward and tense around him again, Puck raised an eyebrow “Who says he’s not giving it to me?”

Santana gaped at him for a moment then smirked as she grabbed Kurt’s hand, forcing him to high five her “Way to go Ladyface.”

Puck was abruptly yanked into the hallway by a wide eyed Kurt.

“Why did you say that? Now they’re going to think that we... I mean I wouldn’t think you’d like...” he broke off flushing again.

Puck shrugged “I hate stereotypes.”

“So you don’t like...” Kurt seemed to realise what he was asking and stopped abruptly, pressing his lips tightly together.

Smirking, Puck leant against the wall “Are you asking what I like in bed Boss?”

“N-No” Kurt replied, shaking his head quickly.

“You’d be surprised what I like.” Puck winked then slipped Kurt’s hand into his, leading him back towards the others.

They left the Navigator at Artie’s house, walking the few minutes that it took to get to the club. As Kurt passed the growing queue outside the club, he shot a few glances towards the people lined up before he waved at Charlie and made his way towards the cloakroom with Puck tailing behind him.

“So you know how you said you weren’t so good with crowds?” At Kurt’s nod he continued “It’s just you seemed okay last time we were here last time.”

“I cope better if I know it’s going to happen. It’s mostly if I wasn’t expecting it that I have a problem.”

Puck nodded, that made sense he guessed.

“I also tend to feel better when I’m with someone else like...” he paused “like Finn.”

Holding open one of the double doors, Puck followed him into the club grinning as Kurt clapped excitedly recognising a Lady Gaga song some chick was belting out on the stage.

“Are you going to sign up?”

“I don’t think so.”

“You should, you have a good voice” Kurt said, eyes still on the stage.

“I’ve never sang in front of you, not properly. For all you know I could majorly suck.”

Kurt laughed “You sing in the shower and you definitely don’t suck.”

Singing in the shower didn’t really count, everyone sounded good in there. Puck glanced nervously towards the stage, the last time he had sang in public, if you didn’t count birthday parties, was probably when he had been in a shitty band during his teens.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Kurt grabbed his arm and manoeuvred him toward the signup sheet left of the stage. He bent over the small table, elegantly writing his name followed by Puck’s on the line below.

“If you say so dude” Puck said reluctantly.

Rachel and Finn joined them, writing their names on the sheet then they all wandered towards the bar where Artie was talking to one of the bartenders.

Passing the dance floor, Puck did a double take then stopped in his tracks “Why is Artie’s girlfriend making out with Santana?”

Kurt glanced over to the dance floor where the girls were wrapped around each other, playing tonsil hockey and scrunched his face “Brittany and Santana are a couple, have been since senior year.”

Huh.

Downing a shot that Finn handed him, Kurt made a Blluggh noise, twisting his face then mumbled “Wish me luck” as he walked towards the stage, followed by Artie.

A few minutes later he stood centre stage, the only sign of his discomfort, the amount of times he reached up to push nonexistent fly aways across his forehead.

I can remember the very first time I cried  
How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside

Kurt sang the first few lines with his eyes closed, finally opening them as Artie sang the lines asking if Kurt knew who he was.

I want to be a star

He sang the line with such longing it was almost heartbreaking.

Constantly pushing the world I know aside  
I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to try

Puck swallowed, thinking of all the times that Kurt had pushed people away at work and of all the times he had probably overheard them bitching about him.

I'm lookin' for a way to become  
The person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen

Kurt closed his eyes as he sang sixteen, head tilting towards the ceiling. Puck knew from experience that life had a habit of not turning out the way you planned but the fact that Rachel had made it on Broadway probably hadn’t made things any easier on Kurt. He had a constant reminder of what could have been if he hadn’t settled.

Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore

Artie sang the next line staring sadly at Kurt who shook his head as he replied in an uncertain tone.

Do you even know what you have?  
I guess not, oh I guess not

In the past when people, mainly his mother, had told him that money doesn’t make you happy Puck had thought they were talking out of their asses. Kurt however was walking proof that his mom had been right all along, his large pay check, central park west address and all the perks of being a respected fashion writer clearly didn’t make him happy in the slightest.

Oh, I have a all these dreams

Puck joined in the loud applause, glancing across at Kurt’s friends, most of whom looked thoroughly depressed as he wandered towards the stage. Once he was perched on a stool with a guitar in his hand Puck began to strum, barely able to believe that he was about to sing such a girlie song in front of a shit load of people.

You find yourself falling down

Puck glanced up searching for Kurt’s face in the crowd. He saw Finn first, smiling derpily at the stage, his face twisting in confusion as Puck continued singing. Next to him, Kurt stood staring back at Puck, mouth slightly open until Rachel leant over and said something to him causing him to snap it shut.

And you wake up to realize  
Your standard of living somehow got stuck on survive

Kurt’s standard of living was pretty damn high but he was totally just surviving, he had no passion, nothing that made him truly happy. As far as Puck could tell, Kurt lived to work and at a job that he didn’t particularly love.

When you're standing in deep water  
And you're bailing yourself out with a straw

Puck could relate to the situation Kurt was in, he knew what it was like to set off on one path in life only to realise that you should have taken another. Turning things around always seemed like an impossible feat but if he could go from being essentially a juvenile delinquent to getting his dream job then Kurt definitely could do it.

It's nothing without love, love, love  
It's nothing without love

The confused look that had made Kurt’s face its home melted into a frown as Puck sang love, making him wonder if this had been such a good idea after all. He hadn’t expected Kurt to be totally happy getting advice from his employee but from the glare that Puck was receiving it seemed like he was completely pissed off.

'Cause the chains which once held us are only the chains which we've made

Puck ignored Kurt’s crossed arms and annoyed expression singing the words directly at him. The only thing that was holding Kurt back was his own fear and maybe this dumb ass song wouldn’t change a thing but at least he would have tried. For some reason Puck hated the thought that once he left, Kurt would be all alone in his big office, dreaming of what his life could have been.

When you're drowning in deep water  
And you wake up making love to a wall  
Well it's these little times that help to remind  
It's nothing without love, love, love  
It's nothing without love  
It's nothing without love

When Puck climbed off the stage Kurt was waiting for him.

“What the hell was that?”

“A response to your song I guess” he said, shrugging.

“So you think an appropriate response is to tell me to get a boyfriend?”

Puck frowned “What?”

“You sang me a song about life being nothing without love” Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Dude that’s not the point.” For a smart guy Kurt really was dense sometimes.

“What exactly is your point Noah?”

Puck let out an exasperated breath “You're not happy, writing doesn’t make you happy. It’s clear to everyone in the room that music’s your passion.”

“It’s too late. I made my decision” he murmured.

“It’s never too late Kurt.”

Kurt tilted his head “Why do you care?”

“I don’t know. I just do.” He shifted uncomfortably “You don’t love what you do and you should.”

“I’m good at writing.”

“It’s not the same thing.” Puck sighed “You’re an amazing writer but when you sing it’s like you radiate joy.”

Kurt swallowed, his eyes shifting away “I wanted to be a Broadway star.... but I was offered so much from the magazine and I took it. I mean, I was never going to have a guaranteed pay check otherwise.”

“You mean you settled.”

“No that’s not what I mean. I love writing and fashion.”

“But?” Puck asked.

“Broadway was my dream.” Kurt let out a large sigh as he slumped into the nearest chair “Yes, I settled.”

Sitting on the chair next to him, Puck slowly reached out and took Kurt’s hand, rubbing his thumb against the soft palm. Comforting Kurt surprisingly lacked an awkwardness that had previously been present, which Puck credited to a better understanding of each other as he tried to ignore the pressure building in his chest. Kurt sighed, leaning closer until their shoulders were pressed together and looked up a faint smile on his lips.

Just as Puck’s eyes flicked down, Finn clapped him on the back and the moment was gone.

“Good job dude. I mean, it was a totally weird song but you sounded good.”

The others soon joined them, rolling their eyes as Finn and Rachel headed towards the stage and began to sing an incredibly soppy love song. Once the love-fest was over, Puck was persuaded to dance with Brittany while Kurt and Artie grabbed some drinks. Thankfully Kurt was waiting for him at the edge of the dance floor as soon as he returned and immediately handed him a cold beer. That Brittany chick had some seriously crazy moves.

“That was hot” Santana murmured pulling Brittany into a kiss before turning towards Kurt. “If he was mine, I wouldn’t stop grabbing that ass.”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed “He’s not yours and you most definitely will not be grabbing his ass.”

Puck choked a little at the possessive tone and tried not to show just how much he didn’t mind it, quite the opposite in fact.

“Let’s give them a show” Puck said with a grin pulling Kurt towards the dance floor.

Spinning Kurt into his arms, Puck smiled happily when instead of tensing he let out a small giggle and ran his left hand up Puck’s shoulder as their right hands intertwined. They danced together for a few minutes, grinning each time Puck attempted to dip Kurt then burst into hysterical laughter when Kurt tried a spin and almost tripped.

They both glanced across dance floor as Santana reached centre stage, taking a moment to dedicate her song to her girlfriend then flipping off the catcallers before the opening bars began.

Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
Will you love me tomorrow?

Without speaking they moved closer, their cheeks brushing against each other’s as Puck moved the hand holding Kurt’s to his chest. The hand resting on his shoulder slowly trailed its way down until it was also pressed against his chest. He suppressed a shudder as Kurt’s fingertips glided over his nipple ring, finally resting on Puck’s hip just above where his shirt was tucked into his jeans. Pulling back an inch or two, Puck stared into unreadable eyes then he leant forward, his lips ghosting across Kurt’s.

They swayed together for a few minutes, their cheeks continuously caressing until someone cleared their throat behind them. Turning, then looking down Puck saw Artie giving them an awkward look.

“Yo dudes, Santana stopped singing like a minute ago. The DJ’s setting up.”

Coming to his senses, Puck looked around realising that they were the only people still on the dance floor and the music had most definitely stopped. Glancing back at Kurt, he watched as a dreamy expression slid off his face and was replaced by shock then embarrassment.

Kurt’s ears turned pink and his face began to flush as he mumbled that he needed a drink and walked away without looking at Puck. Artie laughed and waved him on as Puck also declared the need for alcohol, making a beeline towards Kurt.

Blue eyes flicked towards him as he leant sideways against the bar “So do you think that was a good enough show?”

Following Kurt’s quick glance towards the others, Puck swallowed a feeling strangely similar to disappointment as he realised that whatever the hell had just happened wasn’t real.

“Yeah I guess.”

Kurt studied him for a moment then looked away nodding slightly.

“What can I get you?” the bartender asked in a flirtatious tone, giving Puck a clear view down her low cut top as she purposefully leant forward.

He almost laughed as Kurt muttered “A fashion sense” under his breath.

“I’ll have two of those please” Puck said, pointing to the yellow coloured bottles in the left hand fridge.

“Is there anything else you want?” she asked, clearly not meaning anything behind the bar.

Grinning, he turned to Kurt “Babe, you want anything else?”

Kurt glared back at him, not in the least impressed by the attention his fake boyfriend was receiving.

“I wasn’t asking your friend.”

“My boyfriend probably has an opinion anyway” Puck corrected, trying his best not to laugh at the barmaid’s shocked expression as he handed her a few notes.

Kurt smiled up at him then scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion as Puck guided him across the room. “Why did you say I was your boyfriend? You could’ve just said you were gay or not interested.”

Puck shrugged, he had no idea why he had said it but it was totally worth the chick’s reaction. “Dude, did you see her face?”

A few hours later, Puck was beginning to regret agreeing to Santana’s idea of playing drinking games, not so much because of himself but for Kurt’s sake. Despite the fact that Puck rarely drank anymore or even went out, he still knew all of the games from his teenage years. Kurt on the other hand had never played any of them so lost every single round, add that to the fact that while Kurt was by no means a lightweight he clearly wasn’t a heavy drinker either.

By the time Kurt had almost fallen off his chair for the fifth time in as many minutes, Puck decided to call it a night. Once they had waved goodbye to a very cheerful Finn, a topless Brit, an angry Santana, a snoring Rachel and a relatively sober Artie, they left with a steadying arm around Kurt’s waist.

Collecting their coats on the way out, Puck managed to get Kurt into his wool coat and scarf with only a little difficulty before he guided the happy drunk into the street.

“Nono?” Puck raised an eyebrow, he hadn’t been called that since his sister was five. “I like you... you know why I like you? Coz I like you.”

“That’s great dude. I like you too.”

Kurt nodded happily “You’re my friend. You said so.”

“That I did.”

“I like having a friend” Kurt said, tripping over his own feet.

Puck grabbed him, laughing as Kurt frowned and looked around for whatever had tripped him up.

“My Noah shaped friend” he sighed happily, latching onto Puck’s arm.

“Come on then, let’s get you home.”

“How come you’re arms are so huge?” Kurt demanded, poking Puck’s arm.

“I work out” Puck replied smirking.

Kurt’s eyes roamed his body “I can tell.”

“The roids probably helped too.”

Kurt frowned “You don’t take stera steri stere... thingy pills do you?”

“Not anymore” Puck soothed, patting the hand that rested on his arm.

“You shouldn’t take them... your junk will shrivel up and fall off” Kurt exclaimed, staring at Puck’s crotch.

Puck snorted at Kurt’s use of the word junk “My junk is just fine thanks”

“I’m sure it’s just lovely. I mean I’m glad... I mean... I don’t know what I mean.” Kurt stared up at him with the most adorable confused expression.

“Never mind.” Puck wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist, once more guiding him up the street.

“M’kay” Kurt replied, blinking unnaturally slow as he nodded his head. “I have a confession.... I didn’t need toilet paper.”

“Huh?”

“That night I called you. I had loads of toilet paper” Kurt said, exaggerating the word loads.

“Uhuh” Puck muttered, trying his best not to get angry at the adorable drunk in his arms. He hadn’t particularly enjoyed getting out of bed in the middle of the night to buy toilet paper for someone else. “Then why did you call me?”

“I was lonely” Kurt admitted.

Puck didn’t reply for a few minutes then quietly asked “Why me?”

He yawned, making his reply almost indecipherable but Puck caught the gist of it. “You were the only person I knew would come.”

They caught a cab easily enough, the only difficulty being when it came to getting Kurt out since he had fallen asleep as soon as he sat down. Entering the house as quietly as possible Puck half carried Kurt upstairs then deposited him on the edge of his bed.

A dopey smile spread across Kurt’s face as Puck sat down, attempting to catch his breath before he had to get Kurt into bed.

The next thing he knew, Kurt had leant or more accurately fallen towards him and their lips were pressed together. Getting over his initial shock fairly quickly, Puck groaned as Kurt’s tongue ran across his bottom lip, then pushed for more sliding into his mouth. A warm hand ran up Puck’s chest and clung onto his shirt, using it to pull Puck closer as Kurt half climbed onto his lap.

Kurt suddenly pulled back, blinked at him a few times then quickly stood and ran towards the en suite. The hurling noises that followed were hardly a compliment to Puck’s kissing skills but he just sighed and trudged towards the bathroom, sitting down next to a heaving Kurt who was hugging the toilet. Rubbing soothing circles on his back, Puck brushed Kurt’s hair out of his eyes and sat with him until he finished. Passing Kurt some toilet paper and flushing the toilet, he got up and held a flannel under the cold tap before ringing it out. Gently pressing the cloth against Kurt’s face, Puck wiped away the sweat that had formed on his brow and the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Why are you so nice?” Kurt whispered, voice hoarse.

“I’m really not.”

Instead of arguing Kurt slumped against Puck’s chest, not complaining when Puck scooped him into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.

“Come on kiddo, let’s get you in bed.”

Placing Kurt gently on the bed, Puck turned away and kicked off his jeans. Glancing over his shoulder as a disgruntled noise came from the bed, he noticed Kurt struggling with his button fly. Smacking Kurt’s hands out of the way, Puck hooked his finger into the denim and pulled hard, ripping it open.

Kurt looked up at him in shock then blushed before he wiggled out of his super tight jeans. Averting his eyes Puck stepped away, stopping when a soft hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Stay with me?”

“I... umm... I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

Kurt looked pitiful for a moment “I don’t feel well.”

“Kay, scoot across.”

Puck wrapped an arm around him smiling into soft hair as Kurt made a content noise and snuggled into his side.


	11. Chapter 11

Puck leant over the bed, waving the mug of piping hot coffee close to Kurt’s nose.

“Coffhee?” Kurt mumbled, eyes slowly flickering open.

Chuckling as Kurt shuffled into a sitting position, Puck said “Don’t get too excited, it probably sucks. I wasn’t sure which buttons to press on that fancy machine downstairs.”

Their fingertips brushed against each others for slightly longer than necessary as Puck handed over the mug. He sat down, perching on the edge of the bed, clearing his throat as Kurt took a sip and moaned. After a few mouthfuls Kurt leant back against the pillows, letting out a big sigh then he frowned slightly and pulled his pillow towards his face.

“Noah, why does my pillow smell like you?”

Puck shrugged and shuffled further onto the bed “I slept there.”

Kurt paused mid sip then swallowed heavily “You did what?”

He held his arms up “It wasn’t my idea believe me.”

“I actually asked you to spend the night with me?” Kurt asked, eyes widening. “Tell me we didn’t...”

“No! No of course not Boss. We just slept” Puck replied, frowning at the idea that Kurt thought that he would take advantage of him.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and looked down at his coffee “So I guess I drank a little too much last night since I can barely remember anything.” He glanced up, a nervous expression flickering across his face “I didn’t say... or.. or do anything stupid did I?”

A smirk spread across Puck’s lips “Nah course not.”

“Oh God, what did I do?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me the truth” Kurt demanded.

“Mmm well you spent quite some time squeezing my biceps, you seemed to like that. Oh and you were incredibly concerned that my junk would fall off.” When Kurt groaned Puck laughed “It’s not that bad dude, we've all been there.”

“Not that bad? How could it be any worse?!”

“You did kiss me” Puck replied.

“What?” Kurt whispered in stunned disbelief.

“Then you threw up... so now I’m kinda doubting my skill.”

Kurt groaned again then looked up at him from under thick lashes "You're an excellent kisser Noah."

Was it weird that he really wanted to lean over and prove just how good he was? Yeah probably.

Clearing his throat again, Puck stood “I ran into Finn downstairs and he was babbling on about a Christmas tree. I think he wanted you to drive him somewhere once you’re dressed.”

As if he had just realised that he was still wearing his dress shirt from the night before, Kurt pulled back the covers and groaned. “I must have been ridiculously drunk to go to bed like this.”

Puck moved out of the way as Kurt climbed out of bed and staggered towards his closet. It was probably a very good thing that he hadn’t even thought about helping Kurt out of his shirt. It was bad enough that he had the memory of undoing the dude’s fly, without spending the night with a mostly naked Kurt in his arms.

After a few minutes Kurt emerged from his closet fully dressed, colour flooding his cheeks as he asked “Did you ummm...” He waved his hand in front of his fly “I think I remember...”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

If possible Kurt turned an even darker shade of red before he nodded awkwardly.

“So Finn?” Puck reminded.

Once downstairs, Finn hurried them through breakfast then shooed them out of the front door into the crisp November air.

“Coming?” Kurt asked, pulling on his ridiculous hat.

Puck nodded and trailed behind the others, shutting the door behind him then jogged a few steps to catch up with Kurt.

“Why exactly are we buying a tree?”

Before Kurt had a chance to reply, Rachel glanced over her shoulder “Finn and I are heading back to New York tonight and Kurt won’t be home until Christmas Eve.”

Kurt glanced both ways as he crossed the street, then shrugged. “It’s a tradition that all of us decorate the tree and Carole likes to have it up for a few weeks.”

Ten minutes later they reached Artie’s house where the Navigator was sitting waiting for them. Puck climbed into the car next to Kurt and buckled his seat belt, reaching forward to turn the heat on.

“You know what we should do?” Finn asked as he climbed into the car. “We should go Bowling!”

Kurt turned in his seat “Bowling?”

Finn nodded enthusiastically in response.

“I thought you hurried us out of the house to find a Christmas tree?” he asked, pulling away from Artie’s house.

“After we get the tree I mean” he replied.

Kurt narrowed his eyes in the rear-view mirror “Why this sudden interest in bowling?”

“He’s been practicing on the Wii” Rachel replied.

“Rachel” Finn hissed, his ears turning red. “It’s our last afternoon and I just fancy Bowling okay?”

Kurt took two lefts then a right and made a humming noise “Maybe.”

They pulled into a parking lot and jumped out, Puck skirting around the car to wrap an arm around a shivering Kurt’s shoulders. Finn grabbed Rachel’s hand and hurried down the walkway between the Douglas ferns, clearly moving far too quickly for her as she ran to keep up.

Once Finn was out of sight, Kurt began to shrug off Puck’s arm so he reluctantly removed it but stayed close enough so that their arms continually brushed against each others.

“We should look for a tree” Kurt mumbled.

“Finn seemed pretty set on finding one himself.”

Kurt snorted “I guarantee that within five minutes they’ll be singing a tree related Christmas song and he’ll have forgotten all about finding the perfect tree.”

The ‘perfect tree’ turned out to be a bushy eight foot thing which Puck had to admit was kind of good looking, you know for a tree. Once Finn had been called over to discuss the merits of said tree, Kurt disappeared to pay for the thing and came back with a dude who worked there.

When the guy had done his thing, he handed over the tree and walked away. Finn grabbed one end then looked up at Puck expectantly.

Puck shook his head and stepped forward, grabbing the other end “Sorry man, was kind of thrown by that dude putting a hairnet on the tree.”

Once the tree was on top of the Navigator, with only a few comments from Kurt of what he would do to them if they scratched the paintwork, they jumped back into the car.  
“So bowling?” Finn asked cheerfully.

Kurt paused in buckling his seat belt and shot him an incredulous look over his shoulder “What exactly do you propose to do with the tree if we go bowling?”

“We can swing by the house and dump it in the backyard.”

Kurt shook his head slightly but started the engine and drove towards their parents’ house without further comment. Once there, Puck and Finn hauled the tree off the roof and into the backyard then hurried back to the car.

The bowling alley was much the same as any other small town alley, smelly shoes, average pizza and a group of middle aged dudes taking things far too seriously. Puck grabbed his shoes thinking how much better the new alley in Queens was. Maybe he could take Kurt there next week or even better they could go ice skating at the Rockefeller Centre, Kurt would probably like that. Puck stopped short as he realised that he was making date-like plans with a dude he wasn’t even dating.

Kurt winced as he was handed a pair of particularly shabby looking shoes but sat down and gingerly slipped his feet into them without complaint. As soon as they had typed their names into their lane computer, Finn’s stomach let out a terrifyingly loud rumble which made people two lanes over turn and stare.

“Pizza!” he announced, slipping an arm around Rachel’s waist as he lead her away.

“Shall we start?” Kurt asked.

He moved towards the balls before Puck could reply and peered down at them, apparently debating which colour to choose. Kurt picked up a purple ball and moved towards the edge of the lane then glanced over his shoulder.

“I’m not really sure...”

“Here, I’ll show you” Puck said, stepping close behind him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and slid his hand slowly down Kurt’s arm to cover his soft hand.

“I...umm...” Kurt stuttered.

“What?”

He shook his head “Nothing.”

Placing his other hand on Kurt’s hip, Puck guided him through the motions “Let go.”

The ball went whizzing down the lane, knocking all of the pins down.

Puck lent forward and inhaled as Kurt lent back against his chest then froze as Kurt turned his head and looked up at him.

“Did you just smell my hair?”

“No” Puck quickly replied.  
“Uhuh.”

Kurt moved out of the circle of Puck’s arms as Finn and Rachel approached carrying two large pizza’s and what was presumably a vegan burger. Rachel gave them a knowing look before Finn, totally obliviously, threw himself into a chair and grabbed a slice of pizza.

“Hmmp youhsef.”

Kurt twisted his face as Finn spoke, showing the contents of his mouth to anyone looking his way but reached down and after shooting the pizza a look of disapproval, grabbed a small slice. A few bites later Kurt stepped forward, grabbing a blue ball this time and bowled another strike.

“That was amazing Boss! You’re a natural” Puck exclaimed.

“We used to come here all the time with the Glee club. Between that and the Wii bowling obsession of 2011, it’s no wonder he’s good” Finn mumbled, around a mouthful of pizza.

Kurt knew how to bowl? Puck frowned as he wondered why Kurt had allowed him to make a fool of himself. His train of thought suddenly halted as Kurt reached out and slowly trailed his finger across the edge of Puck’s bottom lip.

“Sauce” Kurt said matter of factly before he brushed past and perched on the edge of a plastic chair.

The rest of the game past fairly uneventfully. Rachel and Puck were both happy with their perfectly respectable scores while Finn grumbled about the game being fixed and Kurt annihilated them all.

They exchanged their shoes and started to make their way out of the alley, stopping when Rachel made a high pitched squealing noise.

“Let’s sing a duet Finn!” Rachel exclaimed, pointing to a tiny stage surrounded by old people.

“Rach its bingo not karaoke today” Finn pleaded, attempting to steer her towards the exit.  
“They won’t mind.”

Puck stared in disbelief as Rachel dragged Finn onto a small stage and informed everyone that they were in for a real treat.

“Oh good lord” Kurt murmured under his breath.

“You’re not going to sing as well are you?” Puck asked, glancing around at the put out faces of the unwilling audience.

“Definitely not.”

Puck cringed in second hand embarrassment as a disgruntled pensioner threw a dabber at the stage, missing an oblivious Rachel by inches. Finn looked out into the crowd nervously, as if expecting more missiles then gave Kurt a pathetic look as he mouthed help me.

Kurt winced and shook his head “Let’s get out of here before they realise it’s a seven minute song.”

“You want to ditch them?”

“Let’s just say I’d prefer to wait for them in the car” Kurt replied.

“I can’t believe you abandoned me like that” Finn said a few minutes later as he climbed into the backseat.

Kurt sighed dramatically but couldn’t stop his lip from twitching “Brother dear, I will stick with you through thick and thin but I will not stand near you when pensioners are using felt-tip pens as projectile weapons.

Rachel jumped into the car and slammed the door behind her.

“Ungrateful...rude...” she muttered under her breath.

Back at the house, they swung around to the backyard and moved the Christmas tree indoors then headed towards the living room where they all stood shivering in front of the fire for a few minutes.  
“I have something I need to do. No one come into my room” Kurt warned, pointing a finger at Finn.

Puck watched Kurt leave then followed Finn and Rachel to the couch, slouching in the corner against the arm. Time seemed to pass a lot slower once Rachel flicked the TV onto some program about Broadway stars of the past and what they were doing now, as if anyone cared. To add insult to injury, Puck glanced up halfway through the mind numbing show to find Rachel perched on Finn’s lap kissing the hell out of him.

Sighing, he rolled off the couch and jogged up the stairs then paused outside Kurt’s door. The dude had been pretty adamant that no one come into his room and Puck could only interpret that as meaning one thing. He slowly opened the door to the bedroom, only to find Kurt sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor surrounded by presents and wrapping paper.

Kurt looked up and hissed “Quick close the door!” He looked suspiciously towards the hallway even after Puck had kicked the door shut. “Finn wasn’t behind you was he? He always tries to sneak a peek at my gifts before Christmas day.”

Puck shook his head “Just me.”

“Oh good” Kurt breathed, picking up a silk scarf with abstract reindeer painted on it. He folded it carefully then wrapped it in tissue paper followed by cherry red and gold wrapping paper.

Puck frowned as he looked at the small pile of wrapped gifts and the large pile, yet to be wrapped.

“I didn’t buy any of them.”

“Why would you have?” Kurt asked, biting the inside of his cheek as he carefully wrote on a tag then attached it to the gift. “You don’t think I sent you to buy gifts for my family surely?”  
“You didn’t?”

Kurt snorted and added the perfectly wrapped package to the small pile “Those were for colleagues and acquaintances. I wouldn’t buy such imagine-less gifts for my family.”

Puck crouched down and picked up a medium sized parcel, shaking it slightly. “So which one’s for me?” he demanded with a cheeky grin.

Kurt was speechless for a moment then rolled his eyes and pushed Puck’s chest so that he fell on his ass. They were both laughing a minute or two later when Burt knocked on the door and stuck his head in the room, a hand covering his eyes.

“I’m not looking! I’m not looking!” he called, presumably before Kurt could tell him off.

“It’s fine dad. I’ve already wrapped your gift.”

Burt’s hand dropped and he glanced down at the scraps of paper all over the floor, then at the pile of beautifully wrapped parcels. “You have?”

“You’re as bad as Finn.”

Burt made a pfft noise before gesturing over his shoulder “I asked him to help me get the decorations out of the attic but he said something about creepy noises and started to put the tree up instead.”

“That’s fine dad, we’ll get the boxes.”

“Are you sure? I can always get them” Burt replied.

“No, no. What’s the point in Noah having all these muscles if he doesn’t get to use them?” Kurt said, eyes flicking over Puck’s shoulders and arms.  
Burt left the room with a grunt and a disapproving look, muttering indecipherable things under his breath.

Following Kurt up the steps into the attic, Puck attempted to focus on putting one foot in front of the other and not the perky ass that was right above his face. He glanced around as they made their way across the dusty floorboards towards a pile of beaten up boxes in the right hand corner of the room.

“What are you looking for?” Kurt asked as Puck paused halfway.

“The source of Finn’s weird noises. What’s your money on, ghost or giant mice?”

Kurt laughed and grabbed hold of a pipe, rattling it as he began to moan eerily.

“Or perhaps his big brother out for revenge?” Puck said, eyebrow raised.

Kurt walked back towards the decorations “Hey, he’s twice my size. I did what I had to do.”

Puck grinned “Even stand in a dirty attic in the middle of the night?”

“Even that.”

“You know I was kidding right?” Kurt tilted his head in confusion so Puck elaborated “Before... I don’t really expect a gift.”

“Of course” Kurt replied.

“I mean it’s not like we’ll even be seeing each other after we get back.”

“We wont?” he asked quietly.

“Not unless you want to.”

Kurt looked down “No, I suppose we won’t.” He leant down and picked up the largest of several boxes marked ‘Christmas Decorations’.

Puck reached out to steady Kurt as he wobbled a bit “Got it?”

Kurt shifted his weight and smiled “Yes, I’m good.”

Puck grabbed a box and put it on top of another then bent, picking them both up together.

“Two, really?”

“What can I say? I’m a badass”

He smirked as Kurt’s mouth dropped open “Did you actually just say that?”

Grinning to himself, Puck dropped his boxes next to the entrance of the loft, climbed down a few steps then grabbed the boxes again. He handed them to Burt then descended the rest of the steps before waiting for Kurt to pass down the next box. Once Kurt was next to him Puck passed the large box back then took one of the boxes from Burt.

Burt frowned over the box he was holding. “You going to help Kurt with that box?” he asked, nodding towards Kurt who was toeing his way downstairs, unable to see past cardboard.

“No, he’s not a girl.” Puck replied, rolling his eyes.

A few more trips and all the boxes were downstairs surrounding the tree which Finn had managed to erect under Rachel’s supervision.

Kurt opened the largest box to reveal an angel with a china face, its red and green tartan dress slightly faded and crumpled. He smiled softly and smoothed the fabric before carefully setting it on a side table. Beneath the angel were old candy tins, containing the baubles, which Kurt began to open. Puck opened his box to discover yet more containers of decorations while the box that Finn chose seemed to be full of tinsel and lights.

Puck had to admit that most of his assumptions about Kurt had been wrong but if he’d had to put his money on anything he would have bet that Kurt was one of those people who decorated their tree in one colour. It turned out that he couldn’t have been more wrong.

He watched as Finn began to loop small lights around the tree while Kurt chose five or six different colour bowers of tinsel and began fill in the space between branches with them. Kurt then grabbed a tin and began to decorate the tree with baubles of every colour, humming All I Want For Christmas under his breath. Puck watched as Finn and Rachel joined in, both in decorating the tree and singing the song until all three of them were belting out the lyrics and grinning.

Once they had practically yelled the final ‘yoooooooooooou’ of the song Kurt glanced over his shoulder at Puck.

“What are you waiting for?” he asked, tilting his head slightly to the left.

Puck shook his head and stepped forward “I’ve never really done this before, being Jewish and all.”

“Angel at the top, everything else goes wherever you fancy” Kurt replied smiling.

“Try not to get two baubles of the same colour next to each other or you’ll never hear the end of it” Rachel mock whispered, reaching up to a branch above her head.

“If you can’t match it, clash it!” Kurt and Finn yelled at the same time before they looked at each other and laughed.

Puck picked up a purple bauble and tentatively placed it next to a silver one that Finn had just deposited. The look of approval that Kurt gave him should have made him roll his eyes but instead Puck found himself trying to suppress a grin.

Burt and Carole entered the room, each grabbing a few decorations and began to fill in gaps in the tree. Every so often Burt would turn his back and Kurt would quickly move the baubles he had deposited, putting on an innocent expression as Burt turned around and frowned at the tree.

Just when Puck thought that the tree couldn’t get any gaudier, Kurt opened the last box and took out a medium sized plastic bag full of thin strips of tinsel and began to haphazardly throw it at the tree. He then reverently handed Finn the angel who stretched onto his tiptoes and carefully placed it on the topmost branch. Once Kurt had approved the position, Finn took a large handful of the spritzy tinsel pieces and threw it over the top of the tree.

Kurt stepped back from the tree and surveyed it, critically “Lights Finn.”

Rachel bent over and flicked the on the wall socket just as Finn hurried over to the wall switch so that suddenly the only light source was that of the twinkling lights, making the baubles glisten and gleam.

“Perfect” Kurt sighed, happily clapping his hands.

Puck had to agree. It was pretty damn perfect, a complete gaudy mess but somehow one of the most perfect things he had ever seen.

“It feels like Christmas already but we have so long to wait” Finn moaned, collapsing onto the couch.

Carole patted him on the head affectionately “Never mind. It’ll be here before you know it.”

Ignoring Finn and Kurt’s protests, Burt flicked the main lights back on and dropped into his recliner.

Kurt sat down heavily next to Finn and let out a tired whoosh of breath.

“I’m exhausted” Finn announced.

“You’re exhausted?” Kurt asked. “You didn’t carry a single box.”

“I put up the tree.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and made a disgruntled noise. “Coffee Noah” he demanded, yawning as he held out his hand.

“I’d love one, thanks.”

Puck smirked at Kurt who looked up in shock as he suddenly realised what he had said.

Kurt cleared his throat and mumbled “Of course.”

He returned a minute or two later carrying a tray of coffees and set it down on the table then passed a mug to Puck with an awkward smile.

They all sat sipping their drinks, making plans for the upcoming holidays until Rachel glanced down at her wrist.

“Our cab should be here in ten minutes. Sweetie, will you fetch the luggage please?”

Finn disappeared upstairs and returned a few minutes later laden with bags, dropping them in the hallway just as the cap pulled up.

“It was really good meeting you” Finn said, raising his arm. “Take care of my big brother for me.”  
“Will do” Puck replied, patting Finn on the back as they hugged.

“Err dude I was going for a handshake” Finn said, stepping backwards.

Puck just shrugged in response, he was totally a hugger. Rachel laughed and spread her arms wide as she stepped around Finn so Puck gently wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.  
“Nice seeing you again Noah.”

“Likewise, see you soon Rachel” he replied, his smile faltering slightly as he realised that he probably wouldn’t see her again. Just like Kurt.

Burt gave Finn a handshake and a fatherly pat on the shoulder then accepted a hug from Rachel before going to stand by Carole who hugged them both repeatedly, fussing over Finn’s unbuttoned coat.

“Promise me you’ll call when you get home safely.”

“I promise mom” Finn said earnestly, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Carole sniffed and nodded “Rachel, promise me you’ll call when Finn forgets.”

Rachel gave her a lingering hug “Don’t worry. I’ll text Kurt as soon as we land and I’ll get Finn to call as soon as we’re home.”

Finn nodded then skirted around the hugging women to yank Kurt into a bear hug.

“Is this really necessary Finn? I’ll be seeing you in a few days” Kurt’s muffled voice protested from Finn’s chest.

“I didn’t want you to feel left out or jealous” he said as Kurt wriggled out of his arms.

“Yes I can see how I’d be wild with jealousy” Kurt replied, his eyes crinkling as he tried to suppress a grin.

Rachel and Kurt kissed each other on the cheek and with a “See you later” she dragged Finn towards the waiting cab.

The four of them stood and waved until the car had disappeared from view then Burt and Carole headed towards the kitchen. Kurt closed the door and leant against it for a moment before he looked up and smiled.

“I love them both but sometimes I find them exhausting.”

It was a smile that Puck must have seen a hundred times in the last week but never before. There was something about that smile, for some unknown reason it made his heart beat just a tiny bit faster and his insides quiver in anticipation. Puck took a step closer and watched as the smile slowly left Kurt’s mouth, his tongue nervously darting out across his lips.

“Noah?” Kurt murmured, eyes dropping to Puck’s mouth.

Puck slowly leant forward and pressed their lips together. After a second he pulled back a fraction of an inch and softly brushed a kiss across Kurt’s lips. As Kurt responded, Puck gently nibbled his bottom lip then deepened the kiss, moving languidly as Kurt’s hand reached up and caressed his jaw. Puck lost himself for a few minutes, completely intoxicated by the taste of Kurt mixed with coffee and the sensation of Kurt’s hard body pressed up against his chest and thighs.

A noise in the kitchen crept through his haze, suddenly reminding Puck that he shouldn’t be kissing Kurt, that he shouldn’t want to be kissing Kurt and that Kurt most certainly wouldn’t thank him for it. They had an agreement, this wasn’t supposed to be real and the last thing that he wanted was for Kurt to realise that, for Puck at least, things weren’t so clear anymore.

He pulled back, staring down at Kurt’s swollen lips then up into wide eyes.

“I think I hear someone coming” Puck whispered, grabbing Kurt by the front of his shirt, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

One eye half open, he slipped his tongue into Kurt’s mouth just as Carole walked past carrying a pile of clothes and humming an unidentifiable tune, barely noticing them at all.

“What was that for?” Kurt demanded, extracting himself from Puck’s arms.

Puck shot a glance at Carole’s retreating back and shrugged, “To stop suspicion.”

Kurt looked furious “Yes, well, I don’t think we need to do that again.”

“Why not?” Puck asked in a quiet voice.

“For God’s sake Noah, this was meant to be a mutually beneficial arrangement and this...” Kurt waved his hand between them “this is just too confusing for me.”

Before Puck could ask what exactly was confusing, Burt stepped into view, the look on his face making it apparent that he had heard every word.

“Kurt a word please. Alone.”

Kurt’s startled look was quickly masked with a blank one as he brushed past Puck and followed his dad into the living room, shutting the door behind him.

Puck stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity until the muffled voices behind the door grew louder. He couldn’t make out all of the words but Burt sounded mad as hell. Unable to stand by when Kurt was getting yelled at, Puck opened the door warily looking between father and son.

"Is everything okay Kurt?"

Considering the look that Burt gave him, Puck was kind of shocked that he was still alive. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that Burt was a good guy then looked at Kurt who was glancing nervously between them.

"I think you should leave."

It took him a few seconds to realise that Burt didn't just mean leave the room.

“If Noah goes so do I dad” Kurt growled, crossing his arms.

Puck stared at him in surprise, not only was Kurt defending him, he was damn hot while doing it.

“He’s using you Kurt.”

“No, I’m using him.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Burt demanded.

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my PA. I blackmailed him into pretending to be my boyfriend for this trip” Kurt stated matter of factly.

Burt looked stunned for a moment “Why on earth would you do that?”

“Why do you think?” Kurt asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Noah?” Carole called from the doorway. “Will you help me in the kitchen please?” Puck glanced between the two arguing men and nodded, following her into the kitchen. “It’s best just to let them hash it out. Don’t worry dear, they’ll be fine.”

“You’re not surprised?” Puck asked as he began to stir the sauce on the hob.

Carole thought for a moment then shook her head “No it’s something Kurt would do. For years he tried to protect Burt from things that he thought were his fault.” She leant against the counter “He really needs someone to take care of him for once.”

“I’m just his assistant.”

“I think you’re more than that” Carole murmured just as Kurt entered the room followed by his dad.

Puck stared at Carole not sure how to take what she had just said then glanced at Burt who stopped beside him and held out his hand.

“Kurt’s accepted full responsibility. I’m not happy about the situation or the fact that he felt it was necessary but I apologise for misjudging you.”

Puck shook his hand and mumbled that it was okay before turning back to the oven. He heard Kurt tut loudly and a drawer opening then closing, then something was thrown over his head. Puck glanced over his shoulder as he felt Kurt’s arms slide around his waist.

Kurt tied the strings of the pink apron behind Puck’s back then stepped away “There you go. You know what you’re like.”

Puck snorted and rolled his eyes “Whatever dude.”

“Lizzies’ apron?” Burt murmured under his breath as Kurt scooped a piece of spaghetti out of the pan. 

Glancing over his shoulder Puck caught a silent look that passed between Carole and Burt.

“Huh.”

“What was that dad?” Kurt asked, blowing on a string of pasta.

“Nothing son, nothing at all” Burt replied with a small smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Puck gave a final wave then settled into the seat in the back of the cab, smiling as Kurt waved out of the rear window until his house and parents disappeared from view.

Kurt turned back, catching Puck’s smile and gave a rueful one of his own “I was always so desperate to leave Lima but no matter how far I get it’s always home.”

They settled into a comfortable silence for the rest of the journey, only breaking it once they were inside the airport and past security. Heading straight to the nearest coffee vendor, Puck ordered himself a black coffee with plenty of sugar and Kurt the closest thing he could find to his usual from Starbucks.

“You didn’t have to” Kurt started as Puck handed over an insulated cup.

“I know” Puck said with a grin, sitting next to him. “But it’s probably the last time you’ll get the right order for a while. Good luck training your new assistant to remember which drinks you like on which days of the week.”

Kurt groaned, hugging his coffee close to his chest “I didn’t even think about that. I’ve changed my mind... you can’t go.”

Puck grinned and wrapped an arm around the back of Kurt’s chair “Nope, no backsies.”

“What will I do without you?” Kurt murmured before taking a sip.

“Cry?” Puck teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes “No seriously, I only just finished training you and it’s been what, three years?”

“Just over. Wait... trained? What am I, a dog?”

He licked his lips and tilted his head “Maybe a puppy.”

“Dude if anyone’s a puppy it’s your brother.”

“That’s true.” Kurt took another sip “I guess I’ll just have to get used to drinking Chai Tea Soy Latte on Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha day.”

Puck laughed “However will you survive.”

He sighed dramatically “Maybe I won’t.”

“Maybe I’ll just have to call to check up on you every now and then.”

“Maybe I’d like that” Kurt replied quietly.

Puck took a large gulp of coffee, keeping his cup in front of his face to hide the smile that was threatening to break his face.

They spent the next half an hour people watching, Kurt making him laugh every time he shuddered at someone’s outfit or pointed out how a teenage boy’s jeans were so low he could barely shuffle never mind walk.

Once they were on the plane Kurt reached up and put his carry-on in the overhead compartment then reached out his hand for Puck’s bag, sliding it in next to his. He took a minute to get comfy then leant back against the window seat, closed his eyes and sighed.

Puck’s eyes traced Kurt’s suddenly weary face “New York here we come.”

“Mmm yes, back to writing about fabulous accessories” Kurt drawled, opening his eyes.

“It doesn’t have to be all scarves and shit if you don’t want it to be.”

“Oh really?” Kurt’s right eyebrow rose slightly.

“No, you should write whatever you want. Give it a go, what’s the worst that could happen” Puck asked with a shrug.

Kurt’s lips quirked and his head bobbed side to side “I’ll think about it.” After a moment’s pause he asked “Have you got any plans for Hanukkah?”

“Nah, just family stuff. The usual.”

Kurt smiled and bumped their shoulders “Sounds nice.”

Puck snorted “Yeah, except my mom will probably spend the first few nights bitching about me missing Thanksgiving.”

“Sorry about that.” Kurt winced “Our rouse wasn’t even successful. I should never have blackmailed you into it.”

“Hey I’m happy Boss” Puck replied with a shrug. “I’m getting what I wanted.”

Kurt looked inexplicably sad for a moment then nodded “Yes, yes that’s good.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, of course not” Kurt replied, a fake smile planted on his face. “I’m just tired.” He cleared his throat “You should go straight to HR tomorrow morning to sign your contract then see Jerry for all the details.”

Puck nodded and dipped his head to hide his grin, his dreams were finally coming true. Kurt rolled his eyes but shot him a genuine smile before he pulled out a fashion magazine and began to flick through it. 

The rest of the journey passed remarkably quickly and before he knew it Puck was standing outside the airport, bag at his feet, in front of a line of cabs.

He shifted from foot to foot and shoved his hands deep in his pockets “I... I guess I’ll see you around.”

Kurt stood awkwardly, his left arm crossing his chest to grip his right arm and looked away. Maybe not then.

“Goodbye Noah.”

Puck looked down at the hand held out towards him, the last time he had shook Kurt’s hand was the day they had met. Goodbye suddenly seemed a lot more final than Puck had been hoping for. He took the soft hand in his own and shook it, holding on a few seconds longer than necessary.

Kurt extracted his hand from Puck’s and cleared his throat. “Good Luck” he murmured before he turned on his heel and stepped into the waiting cab.

Letting out a breath that he hadn’t realised he had been holding, Puck watched as the cab drove out of view then raised his hand to hail one of his own.

As soon as he was home, Puck dropped his bag just inside his front door and headed into his living room, collapsing face down onto the couch. He lay on his stomach breathing in the slightly musty smell of his couch for a few minutes then groaned and rolled to his feet.

Digging through his tiny freezer, he pulled out a chicken and mushroom pie then stood leaning against the counter as he waited for the microwave to nuke it. The pie was nice enough and he was sort of glad that Kurt wasn’t around to rag on him for not having any vegetables with it. Something felt off though, after a week of living with the Hudson-Hummel’s, his apartment had never felt so empty before. Puck had lived alone for years and after living with a stressed out mom and hormonal teenage sister he had appreciated the time to himself but now eating alone bothered him a lot more than it used to.

Putting his plate and fork into the sink to deal with later, Puck grabbed his bag and brought it through to his bedroom, dropping it on his bed. He yanked the zip open and pulled out his wash bag followed by a few t-shirts until his hand closed around the Henley he had bought back in Lima. Puck ran his finger along the collar, it really was a perfect match for Kurt’s eyes. Shaking his head, Puck dropped the shirt on his bed like it had burned him and fished his cell phone out of his pocket.

“Hey dude, you back?” Mike’s voice asked.

“Yeah, want a drink?”

“Definitely, I can’t wait to hear all about the dragon’s den.”

Half an hour later Puck was perched on a bar stool next to Mike with a beer in his hand.

“So did he at least come through for you on the job front?”

“Yeah, it’s all sorted apparently. I start tomorrow.”

Mike slapped him on the back “Congrats dude, you just got everything you always wanted for a week’s work and you didn’t even have to whore yourself out.” He took a swig of his beer then glanced back at Puck “You didn’t right?”

Puck frowned “No, course not.”

“Thank god for that.” Mike mocked wiped his brow “I mean can you imagine doing it with him? I’d be terrified.”

Puck rolled his eyes “Of course you would, you’re a pussy.”

Ignoring him, Mike raised his beer “Here’s to dream jobs and finally getting away from the scary bastard who tortured you.”

Puck clenched his jaw as they clinked their bottles together then took a large gulp.

“Honestly dude, I have no idea how you survived a whole week with that prissy bitch.”

"You don’t know him" Puck bit out angrily.

Mike raised his hands in a defensive motion "Chill dude!” He narrowed his eyes “I thought you said you didn’t like him. Don’t tell me you’re into him now."

“I don’t... I... don’t.”

Things had changed but not that much. He liked Kurt now and could admit, if only to himself, that he was attracted to the dude but it wasn’t possible to fall for someone in a week, especially when you hated them so much before. The line between love and hate just wasn’t that thin.

Puck spent the rest of Sunday watching television and restlessly pacing his apartment unable to get rid of an uneasy feeling that had little to do with first day nerves. Calling it a night just after ten he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed promising himself that it was just nerves and that he would be fine in the morning.

He wriggled forward, closer to the warm body in front of him, the warm body which was attached to the soft finger that was slowly trailing its way down Puck’s nose. Breathing in the delicious sent that seemed to emanate from the person next to him, Puck sighed and lifted his chin. The kiss he asked for came within a second, a soft brush of lips and the scratch of stubble that made him groan and press for more. A hand ran up Puck’s chest to cup his cheek as he pushed his tongue into the willing mouth. Puck growled as the mouth whimpered and dragged the other person against him then rolled on top of them as he ravaged their mouth. As they whispered his name against his mouth Puck grinned, finally opening his eyes and leaning back to look down into blue eyes.

“Kurt.” 

Puck woke with the name on his lips and quickly sat up, glancing around the room. Settling back into his lonely bed, Puck lay in the darkness trying to convince himself that the cause of the dream was a mixture of stress and close proximity to a cute guy for a week.

In the morning he could remember dreaming about Kurt but not what it had been about and he tried to put it out of his mind. Puck left his apartment early to make sure that he wasn’t late and tried to ignore the churning in his stomach. Following his feet on automatic pilot, Puck looked up finding himself outside of Kurt’s favourite coffee shop and snorted before he carried on towards work.

Following Kurt’s advice he went straight to HR and headed over to a friendly looking woman who looked up and smiled as he entered the room.

“Hi, I’m Noah Puckerman. I was told to come here to sign my new contract.”

The woman looked stunned “You’re Noah?”

“Puck and yeah that’s me.”

She reached out a hand and he shook it. “I’m Susan. Wow.”

“What?” he asked.

“I’m just impressed. Is it true? You were recommended by Kurt Hummel?”

Puck shifted awkwardly “Yeah that’s me.”

She shook her head, apparently in amazement and handed him the contract “There you go. Why don’t you take a few minutes to look it through?”

Bored by the third page of legal crap, he skim read the rest to make sure that he wasn’t signing up to buy an ostrich farm or anything then signed and dated the bottom.

Handing over the contract he nodded to Susan then headed upstairs to Jerry’s office where he announced himself to the dude’s assistant then sat down to wait.

“You’ve got some friends in high places” Jerry said as soon as Puck entered his office. “Kurt has a lot of faith in you, I hope it’s justified.”

“I hope so too” Puck muttered.

Jerry nodded “I’ve seen your work and you have serious potential kid. What’s more I trust Kurt.”

“Sit down and let’s go through some details.”

The next few minutes passed in a flash and Puck was left with his mouth open, repeatedly blinking as he tried to absorb all of the information. Kurt really had come through for him. Rather than some freelance work like he had expected, Puck was getting a permanent contract for an article in every issue.

Snorting at Puck’s expression, Jerry said “I told you, you have friends in high places.”

Puck knew what the look that followed his comment meant, Jerry was sticking his neck on the line on Kurt’s word alone so he better not fuck it up.

“Right well my assistant will show you where to go so I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow.”

Puck emerged from the office still slightly shell-shocked and followed the assistant, who introduced himself as Tony, along the corridor.

“And here’s your office” Tony announced with a nod towards a door.

“My what?”

“Your office” Tony repeated with a small smile. “Everything should be set up but if you have any problems give me a shout.”

Puck stood staring at the door for a while after the other dude left then slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He had an office, it vaguely reminded him of a broom closet but it was nevertheless an office and it was all Puck’s.

Letting out a small burst of hysterical laughter Puck sat down and pulled out his cell.

I have an office! I can’t believe it. Tha...

He paused and pressed cancel, watching as all the letters disappeared then dropped the phone onto his desk. Kurt had made it pretty clear that he had no intention of seeing Puck again, it was probably best to respect that and leave him alone, after all, the dude had done him a major solid.

Over the next few days the urge to see Kurt, if only to thank him, became overwhelming at times. Puck even found himself stopping the elevator at the fifteenth floor half a dozen times but every time there was something that stopped him from getting out. More often than not, he would bump into Mary or Joe or one of the others that his cubicle had been close to but he never saw Kurt.

Puck could never seem to get any relevant information about him out of them either. They would always congratulate him on his new position or for finally getting away from Kurt but nothing about how Kurt was actually doing. Occasionally Mary would bitch about how she kept being sent out for coffee runs because she was the only one who could usually remember the order. Apparently she kept trying to subtly suggest that Kurt should start looking for a new assistant but he would just glare at her until she left the room.

Puck still hadn’t heard a peep out of Kurt halfway through his second week, which of course had nothing to do with why Puck was hanging out at the coffee shop during his lunch hour. He glanced up as the door opened for the sixth time in the last thirty seconds to see someone he hadn’t expected to see again.

“Rachel” he shouted, waving from his position near the front of the queue.

Without any apologies for the people behind him in the queue, Rachel marched forwards and tucked herself in next to him, giving him a huge smile and hug.

“Noah!”

“What are you doing here?” he asked, smiling down at her.

“Apparently no one can get Kurt’s coffee order right. He pleaded with me to get him a decent cup of coffee before I meet him for a spot of retail therapy.”

Puck frowned “Retail therapy. Is something wrong?”

Rachel froze, her eyes widening “No, of course not.”

Her smile remained on her face but no one looking at her would have believed that it was genuine. Puck couldn’t help but think that it was lucky for her that she worked on Broadway and not television or film.

“So umm” Puck shuffled forwards in the queue and shoved his hands in his pockets. “How’s Kurt?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Rachel shook her head as Puck shifted awkwardly and looked away. “You're both so stubborn” she muttered.

As the days turned into a weeks he found himself wondering what Kurt was doing and if Kurt would like the movie showing that night or if Kurt would approve of his meal or outfit. Puck missed him, not just being around other people or having a break from work, he actually missed Kurt. If that wasn’t the last thing on earth he would have expected a month ago he didn’t know what was.

It wasn’t until he was out looking for Hanukkah presents that Puck knew something was really wrong with him. As soon as he saw the small transforming Optimus Prime keychain he knew he had to buy it. Puck was out of the store before he realised that he had just bought a present for someone he would probably never see again. 

Jumping on the subway, he got off near Central Park and walked towards Kurt’s apartment building. Standing outside the grand facade Puck couldn’t help but compare it to his own small place, this was the kind of place Kurt belonged and it was laughable thinking of him anywhere else. Looking up, Puck started as he saw the outline of a person in one of Kurt’s windows. There was a curtain between but the room was backlight enough to make it clear that it was Kurt. He seemed to have his arms wrapped around his torso and had his head tilted down, his shoulders bent forward.

Puck moved towards the steps only to freeze as someone else stepped into view and wrapped their arms around Kurt. Swallowing, he turned and walked away not allowing himself to glance back. The height difference between the two figures made him about ninety percent certain that Finn was up there with Kurt but the other ten percent nagged at him.

It was still nagging him two weeks later when he was supposed to be making some final revisions to an article before the building was closed for the Christmas break. His deadline wasn’t due for another week but he wanted it out of the way and out of his mind so he could enjoy a few days off without it hanging over him. Puck stared at his computer screen, shifting a comma a couple of times before he saved the article and sent it to Jerry.

“It’s Christmas Eve you know, you shouldn’t be at work. I’m pretty sure it’s a rule.”

Puck looked up to find Kurt standing in the doorway, staring at him with a teasing smile.

“Kurt!” he exclaimed then cleared his throat. “Umm hi, what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to drop this off. Merry Christmas.” Kurt dropped an overnight bag at his feet and handed Puck a large, neatly wrapped present then glanced around his office avoiding eye contact.

“You didn’t have to get me anything” Puck murmured, staring down at the red and gold wrapping paper.

“I know” Kurt replied quickly. “I bought it in Lima though so I thought...” he shrugged.

“Can I open it?”

Kurt shook his head and tutted “Not until Christmas Day.”

"So what have you been up to?" Puck asked, putting the gift carefully on his desk.

“I wrote an article like you suggested. One where I shine a light on some of the seedier parts of the industry. Yesterday I insisted that I’d leave if they didn’t print it.”

"That’s awesome dude!"

"They fired me. Apparently I’m too high maintenance and that was the last straw."

Puck’s face dropped “Shit, I’m sorry. I never thought they would do that. Fucking bastards!”

Kurt laughed and waved his hand “It’s fine, I think it worked out for the best.” Puck shot him a disbelieving look before Kurt added “Honestly, I’m happier now than I’ve been in a long time and I still have enough sway with designers to get some freelance fashion pieces.”

“That’s great, I guess.”

“I’ve still got my Crankshaft column so it’s not like I’m going to starve.”

“So you’re sticking with writing?” Puck asked, disappointed and overwhelmingly guilty.

Kurt traced his fingers along a line of books in the bookshelf then looked back at him. “Just to pay the bills. I have an audition lined up after Christmas thanks to Rachel pulling a few strings.”

“Seriously?” Puck exclaimed “That’s awesome Kurt.”

He shrugged “I know it’s going to be tough and I may not make it but I’m going to go for it. Dreams are important.”

“Save me a seat in the front row on opening night?”

Kurt rolled his eyes "It’s just an audition."

“I have a feeling you won’t need to go to many.”

Kurt ducked his head as colour infused his cheeks “Thank you.” He cleared his throat “So are you happy with your new position?”

“Yeah it’s amazing” Puck grinned. “I dunno how the hell you managed it.” He waved his arms around “I have an office.”

Kurt’s lips twitched “So I see.”

“My contract is ridiculous. I mean seriously, how did you do it?”

That was one of the things Puck just couldn’t get his head around. Kurt could have gotten away with the bare minimum and still fulfilled their deal.

“I may have called in a few favours” Kurt admitted.

Feeling like he was missing something Puck asked "Why did you do it?"

“You deserved a good deal after everything I put you through.”

“Come on Boss, a bit of freelance work would have been fair. You went above and beyond. Why?” Puck asked with a frown.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kurt shrugged and gave him a self deprecating smile "I'm in love with you."

Kurt was in love with him. Not just like, not just hot for but actually in love. Puck couldn’t remember a single person ever saying that to him. Well a few people had maybe mumbled that they loved him during sex but he had never been stupid enough to believe them.

Everything suddenly became clear as if the fog that had hung over him the last few weeks had finally dissipated, leaving him with one clear thought. After weeks of excuses and denial, Puck finally understood what he wanted and it was standing right in front of him.

Just as Puck was about to open his mouth, Kurt muttered “I should go” and spun on his heel, picking up his bag as he quickly leaving the office.

Puck stared after him in stunned disbelief, mentally cursing himself for taking so long to respond.

“Kurt!” he yelled.

Hurrying down the corridor, Puck got to the elevator just as the doors closed. Punching the doors, Puck swore under his breath then headed for the stairs taking them two at a time. He briefly considered calling down to the lobby or even security but the thought of anyone daring to stop Kurt Hummel leaving the building was laughable. With one glare he’d have the burliest security dude quaking in his boots.

As soon as Puck reached the lobby he glanced around hoping that he had just missed the elevator which looked to be on its way up again but there was no sign of Kurt. Breathing heavily, he approached the reception desk pushing someone, probably an important someone, out of his way.

Arlene looked up at him then shot a nervous glance at the spluttering man that he had barged past “Is something wrong Puck?”

“Kurt” he panted. “Where’s Kurt?”

“Kurt?” she asked, a confused expression spreading across her face.

“Yes, Kurt Hummel” Puck said, his breathing finally under control.

“Oh, Mr Hummel just got into a cab.”

Puck looked over his shoulder at the glass doors and swore again, much louder this time. He shook his head and waved as Arlene asked if everything was okay then headed towards the elevators.

As soon as he reached his office, he tried ringing Kurt’s cell only for it to go straight to voicemail. He growled and reached into his backpack for his address book, it was full of contacts, most of which were Kurt’s so he scoured the B page until he came across the name that he was looking for.

“Hello?”

“Rachel, it’s Puck.”

“Oh hello Noah, how are you?”

“Yeah great, look I need to talk to Kurt. Do you know where he going?”

“Kurt?” she replied. “He should be on his way home, to Lima. His plane leaves in half an hour.”

Puck thanked her then hung up before she had a chance to say anything else. Traffic would be a nightmare but he had to try. Throwing on his leather jacket, Puck grabbed his bag and the present from Kurt then hurried out of his office.

Once Puck had finally hailed a cab he had to accept the inevitable, there was no way in hell he was ever going to catch up with Kurt. He sighed and leaned back against the seat, reaching for the neatly wrapped present. Staring down at it for a moment, he began to tear off the paper until the wool coat that he had tried on in Lima was revealed.

Puck ran his finger across the soft wool and smiled, Kurt really was awesome. Stuffing the paper in his bag, he kept the coat on his lap as he stared out of the window and began to wonder how on earth he was going to get a flight to Ohio on Christmas Eve with no booking.

The answer to that was he wasn’t. Puck had of course missed Kurt and after a lengthy wait in the queue for customer services, followed by an apologetic but firm denial from the women behind the desk, he nodded and walked away.

Not one to be defeated so easily, Puck stepped up onto one of the plastic chairs and yelled “Does anyone have a ticket to Ohio they’d be willing to sell me?”

Most people turned and stared, a few pointedly ignored him but no one answered.

“Sir, Sir! I must insist that you get down at once” the woman behind the desk called.

“I’ll give you a thousand bucks” he called out loudly.

A few of the men looked tempted but didn’t take him up on his offer, obviously too scared of their wives, mothers or other family members to risk missing Christmas Day at home.

“Come on, there must be someone who could take a later flight or something” Puck pleaded keeping an eye on the middle aged, fat security guard who was waddling his way through the crowd.

“Fifteen hundred” he called out.

“Please, I have to get to Lima to tell someone I love them” Puck begged.

“Lima huh?” a man with thick brown curly hair asked.

“Yeah.”

The man turned and looked at a redheaded woman who smiled up at him with big doe eyes and nodded.

“We were supposed to be heading home for Christmas but I don’t see why we can’t extend our stay in New York for a few days.”

“Really?” Puck asked, stepping off the seat.

The man smiled sappily “Who are we to stand in the way of love?”

“Dude thank you, thank you so much!”

“She must be one hell of a girl.”

Puck laughed and shook his head “Guy actually.”

The couple looked surprised for a moment then smiled “I see.”

“I’ll get the money right now, just don’t move” Puck pleaded.

The dude shook his head and looked embarrassed “No, no. I don’t want your money kid.” He looked thoughtful for a second “But if you insist you could make a donation to the glee club at McKinley in Lima.”

“McKinley?” Puck repeated. Why did that sound familiar? “Okay, you’re on.”

A few hours later, Puck stood in front of the Hudson-Hummel’s front door and took a deep breath before he knocked loudly. The door was swung open a few seconds later by a laughing Rachel dressed like some kind of Christmas elf.

Her expression froze as she recognised him “Noah?”

“Umm hi, is Kurt in?”

Puck ran his hand over his head and gripped the back of his neck as she nodded and called over her shoulder.

Kurt approached the door with a pained expression, he shot Rachel a look and with one last glance between the two of them she disappeared into the house.

“Why are you here Noah?”

“I wanted to thank you for the jacket” Puck blurted, holding out one side of the coat that he was now wearing.

“You came all the way to Ohio to thank me for a Christmas present?” Kurt spoke slowly, crossing his arms.

“I uhh... well... no, not exactly.” This wasn’t going as well as he had practiced in the cab. “What I mean is...”

“I understand. You don’t have to say anything” Kurt said, his eyes shining as his carefully controlled facade slipped.

Puck's hand shot out involuntarily as Kurt turned to leave, grabbing a hold of his bicep then sliding down until he took hold of Kurt's hand.

"I hated you so much."

Kurt winced and he bit his wobbling lip as he stared down at their joined hands.

"I thought I hated you” Puck said, rubbing his thumb against Kurt’s palm. “And I don't know when but sometime during that week the line... it blurred."

“What are you saying?” Kurt whispered.

"It seems like a bad chick flick but all it took was a week to make me fall for you."

"What?" Kurt demanded, his eyes flicking up to meet Puck’s.

Puck took a step closer, bringing their faces within inches of each other "I love you Kurt, I love you so much."

Kurt’s breath caught in his throat as Puck leant forward and gently pressed their lips together. He pulled back after a second and looked across at Kurt who brought his free hand up to his lips.

“I know we’re complete opposites and I haven’t got much to offer someone like you but...”

Puck’s rambling was cut off by Kurt’s fingertips on his lips.

“Come here and kiss me properly.”

Puck grinned “Yes boss.”

 

 

Six Months Later

 

“Hey you.”

Puck looked towards his office door where Kurt was hanging onto the frame, dressed in tight jeans and one of Puck’s hoodies.

“Hi yourself.”

Puck stepped around his desk to plant a kiss on Kurt’s lips, then cheeks, then nose.

Kurt giggled and batted him away “I come baring gifts.”

He held out a set of keys with a Tardis keychain dangling from it then held up another with his transforming Optimus Prime attached.

Puck took his set and grinned “It’s ours?”

“It was finalised today.”

After six months of alternating living between Kurt’s apartment and Puck’s place and months of searching for a new apartment, they had finally managed to agree on one. It had enough space and je ne sais qu to appeal to Kurt and was cheap enough for Puck’s liking. Despite the location not being quite what Kurt would have liked, he was pacified by the fact that now he would have a whole new apartment to decorate. Puck was just happy that they were taking Kurt’s big ass television with them.

“Margaret’s going to advertise my place today.”

“Awesome” Puck replied, pulling Kurt closer by his hip before he leant forward and ran his lips up Kurt’s neck, pausing to nibble his earlobe.

Kurt moaned and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling so that their lips crashed together. They stood in the doorway, wrapped around each other until they heard someone gasp loudly behind them.

Puck lifted his head and glared at the person just to realise that it was one of the interns.  
“Can I help you with something Colin?”

The kid shook his head and hurried back down the corridor with such haste that it made Kurt press his face into Puck’s shoulder and giggle.

“Poor kid.”

“That’s nothing. You should have seen how people reacted when I entered the building dressed like this” Kurt said, eyes twinkling. “I asked Arlene how she was on the way in and I’m pretty sure she almost fell off her chair.”

Puck snorted and sat back down at his desk, pulling Kurt down onto his lap. “You’d think they’d be used to it by now, you come in enough.”

“Apparently not.”

Puck thought for a moment “Yeah, some dude I don’t even know came up to be the other day to tell me to keep doing whatever I was doing coz it was clearly working.”

Kurt rolled his eyes “Joe and another man were talking in the elevator.”

“Oh?” Puck asked, pressing a kiss against his jaw.

“About how amazing you must be in bed to have tamed the beast.”

“Well that’s true.”

Kurt punched him lightly on the chest “They didn’t realise I was behind them. I think Joe almost had an unfortunate accident when I cleared my throat and he recognised me.”

Puck laughed then sighed as Kurt checked his watch “You have to get back to the theatre?”

“Yes, the show needs its star.”

“That it does” Puck smiled.

“Although on second thoughts what’s the point in being the star if you can’t be a few minutes late?” Kurt murmured, wrapping his arms around Puck’s neck.

“Good call Boss.”


	13. Bonus Missing Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a missing scene from The Boyfriend, set at the very end of chapter twelve but before the epilogue.

“Come here and kiss me properly.”

Puck grinned “Yes boss.”

Puck reached out, cupping Kurt’s jaw and pulled him close, crashing their lips together. Stumbling backwards as Kurt flung his arms around his neck, Puck gripped his back, holding him tightly against his body as Kurt kissed him back enthusiastically. Without breaking the kiss Kurt’s hands slid down his chest and gripped at his jacket, pulling him closer before deftly undoing the buttons and slipping inside. One hand trailed up Puck’s chest, settling over his nipple ring while the other travelled up his back, leaving a trail of tingles in its wake. Threading his fingers into Kurt’s thick hair, Puck smiled against his lips and let his other hand drop down to his ass.

Kurt’s tongue had just slipped into his mouth when someone cleared their throat behind them.

“Okay, Okay. That’s enough of that” Burt grumbled.

Releasing Kurt, he grabbed his bag with one hand and Kurt’s soft hand with the other then followed Burt into the living room. Dropping his bag by the door, he gave everyone in the room a nod and a grin as they all turned their heads simultaneously.

“Puck? What are you doing here?” Finn asked.

Carole smiled at him from the couch “Noah dear, how have you been?”

“Why is no one surprised to see him?” Finn asked, glancing around at everyone. “Not that I’m not happy to see you dude. I am really!” he added quickly.

Puck took the glass of eggnog that Burt handed him and moved closer to the fire, his hand still entwined with Kurt’s.

“I’m dating your brother.”

Finn scratched his cheek “I thought it was a lie?”

“It was.”

“Is it me or is this whole thing confusing?”

“Just you” Kurt replied sweetly.

“You sure you know what you’re doing, getting involved with this one?” Finn asked.

Puck grinned “Better than anyone. I think I can handle it.”

Finn shrugged “Better you than me.”

Shooting his brother a glare, Kurt picked up a gift and handed it to Rachel “You should open this one.”

At Puck’s no doubt confused expression, Carole explained “We usually open one gift each on Christmas Eve. Why don’t you come sit down? You must be tired.”

After the adrenaline rush and nervous anticipation he had experienced over the last few hours, absolutely exhausted didn’t begin to describe what he was feeling but he just smiled and dropped onto the couch next to Finn, pulling Kurt down next to him.

Rachel carefully opened the gift from Kurt and let out a loud screech as she held up the purple scarf with reindeer all over it. She waved it in front of Finn’s face then threw herself into Kurt’s arms.

“Do you think she likes it?” Finn grinned, nudging Puck’s side.

Everyone took their turn to choose or be offered a gift until it came to Kurt who, finally letting go of Puck’s hand, wandered over the tree to hmm and haa over which one to open.

Puck cleared his throat “I have something for you, if you want?”

Kurt spun around, eyes wide “You bought me a present?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s only small and crappy so you might want to pick something else.” Puck shrugged, nodding to the impressive pile of presents surrounding the tree.

“No” Kurt said firmly. “I want yours.”

Digging through his bag, Puck’s hand closed around the paper bag that he had been carrying around with him for weeks.

“It’s not wrapped or anything.”

“I don’t mind” Kurt replied, holding out his hands.

Puck let out a soft laugh as Kurt scrunched his eyes closed and waited, arms outstretched.

Tipping the bag upside down, he let the keychain drop into Kurt’s hands and murmured “Open your eyes.”

Kurt eyes went wide as he stared silently at the little Optimus Prime balanced on his palm.

“I saw it a few weeks back and thought of you.”

Kurt looked up and blinked a few times “It’s wonderful.”

The next thing he knew, Puck had an armful of Kurt and he took a quick step backwards as he tried to keep them both upright. Just as suddenly Kurt jumped out of his arms and turned, holding the transformer up for his family to see.

“I want one of those!” Finn exclaimed, making a grab for it only to face planted onto the couch as Kurt clutched the keychain to his chest and turned his shoulder.

“Mine!”

Kurt sat down and began to transform the toy from giant robot to truck and back again with Finn watching jealously over his shoulder. Dropping down next to him, Puck wrapped an arm around him and grinned as he let out a happy squeal.

Burt cleared his throat “Christmas tomorrow.” He glanced awkwardly towards Puck and Kurt then pointedly avoided looking at them. “Best call it a night I think.”

Puck glanced nervously at Kurt out of the corner of his eye then watched Burt and Carole leave the room.

“Dibs on the bathroom!” Finn yelled, hurrying after them.

Rachel set her mug down on the coffee table and leant down, kissing them both on the cheek. “I’m so glad you boys finally came to your senses. Goodnight.”

They both watched as she slipped out of the room then sat in silence for a few minutes. Puck bit the inside of his mouth, trying to think of a time when he had felt more awkward only to give up. Kurt clearly felt the same, he opened and closed his mouth a few times while a blush filled his cheeks with colour.

“I guess I didn’t think this bit through. I can sleep on the couch” Puck said, nodding at the cushions.

“Don’t be silly” Kurt replied quickly.

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or think that I expect something straight away.”

“What if I do?” he asked in a small voice.

Puck’s head shot up “Huh?”

Tentatively, Kurt leant forward and kissed him “Come to bed Noah.”

They walked up the stairs hand in hand, pausing just inside the bedroom to stare at each other for a second before Puck closed the door behind him and pulled Kurt into his arms. Languidly exploring his mouth, Puck walked Kurt backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed and they toppled onto it. Giggling as they bounced, Kurt made a noise halfway between excitement and the inability to breath so Puck lifted himself up onto his elbows, leaning back to press his teeth against Kurt’s neck. If his gasp was anything to go by, the move was well received so Puck repeated the action this time sucking gently. Growling as Kurt thrust his hips up against him and tilted his jaw for easier access, Puck sucked harder and mirrored his hip movements.

As he grinded against Kurt, searching for more friction, a sudden and unwelcome thought came to him, making him pull back.

“Wait” he gasped. “I don’t have anything.”

Shit

“It’s okay I do” Kurt replied, looking dazed. “I um have lube and there are condoms in the medicine cabinet in the main bathroom.”

Puck grinned as Kurt’s cheeks flushed and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

Hurrying towards the bathroom, Puck swung the door open without knocking and nodded at Finn on his way to the medicine cabinet. Finn gaped at him, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and his hands groped at the towel around his waist.

“I was just about to get naked” he said, waving one hand towards the shower.

Puck shrugged “Doesn’t bother me dude.”

“What are you doing?” Finn asked, peering over his shoulder, getting a good view of Puck grabbing a handful of condoms from the box. “Oh god, I did not need to know that. He’s my brother man! You know what, I didn’t. I brushed my teeth and then no one came in and nothing happened.”

He began to hum an indecipherable tune around his toothbrush and pointedly ignored Puck.

Smirking, Puck patted Finn on his bare shoulder as he passed “Whatever gets you through the night dude.”

Closing the bathroom door behind him he quickly made his way into Kurt’s room, dropping the condoms on the nearest bedside table.

“Do you think you have enough” Kurt drawled, staring at the pile of condoms.

“Maybe” Puck murmured, planting a knee on the mattress beside him, climbing over Kurt until he was stretched out on top of him again.

Slowly trailing his hand down Kurt’s chest, Puck ran a finger along the slither of exposed skin just above his belt then cupped him gently. Kurt’s moan was swallowed by Puck’s mouth as he thrust up into his hand.

After a minute or two of heavy breathing and increasingly frantic kissing, Puck reached for Kurt’s belt. Kurt lifted his hips, allowing him to pull the belt free but froze as Puck’s fingers grasped his zip.

Kurt dipped his head, shivering as Puck’s hand slipped in between his jeans and underwear.

“Will it hurt?” he whispered into Puck’s neck, reminding him that Kurt hadn’t done this before. The thought of being Kurt’s first made his chest ache.

“A little.” Puck replied. “Do you want to do me first?”

Face still buried in Puck’s neck, he paused for a second then nodded slightly frantically “Is that okay?”

Puck tilted his chin up and kissed him tenderly “It’s perfect.”

They lay kissing for a few more minutes then Puck pulled away and tugged at his sweater. Kurt sat up and allowed him to remove it and the t-shirt underneath in one motion then slipped his hands under Puck’s shirt, inching it up slowly until Puck impatiently pulled it over his head.

Kurt’s tongue darted out as his eyes devoured Puck’s bare chest, making a noise close to a purr as he ran a hand over his biceps and broad shoulders.

“You approve?” Puck asked.

Kurt looked up at him with darkening eyes “I do indeed.”

Grinning, Puck leant down and stole a quick kiss before he rolled off Kurt and reached for his own belt. Yanking his jeans down, he kicked them over his ankles and pushed them off the end of the bed.

Puck rolled back onto his side and cupped Kurt’s jaw bringing their lips together again. When Kurt didn’t respond as enthusiastically as before, Puck pulled back to ask if he wanted to stop despite the fact it might kill him. The words never reached his mouth, the look of want on Kurt’s face said it all. Reaching out Puck yanked at the denim covering Kurt’s hips until he got the hint and wriggled out of his jeans.

Sitting primly on the edge of the bed, Kurt giggled nervously “We’re both wearing our socks.”

Puck looked down “So we are.”

He quickly removed his socks then reached for Kurt who kicked wildly, gasping for breath as Puck’s fingers ghosted against the bottom of his foot. Pulling off his own socks, Kurt crawled back onto the bed, half on top of Puck and pinned his hands by his head, leaning down for a kiss.

Gasping as Kurt’s fingers dipped into his boxer briefs, Puck thrust up against his hand in time with the thrusting of his tongue. Running his hand down Kurt’s back, Puck stopped at his ass and squeezed gently. Kurt pulled back and looked down at him then nodded slightly, shuddering as Puck slowly inched his underwear down until he was completely bare.

“You’re overdressed” Kurt murmured, pulling Puck’s underwear over his erection and down his thighs.

Leaning back, he let his eyes wander over Kurt’s naked body, his gaze trailing intimately over every inch of him.

“You’re beautiful.”

Kurt’s eyes flickered shyly over his body, finally resting on his dick “You’re not so bad yourself.”

One or both of them let out a low moan as Kurt moved over Puck, skin touching skin for the first time. He pivoted his hips, rocking against Puck who writhed against the bed, his breath hitching as lips touched his neck.

“L-lube?” he gasped.

Hot breath huffed against his neck then was gone as Kurt leant over to the right, opening a drawer before he dropped a small bottle on the bed.

Kurt lay back down next to him and gently pressed their lips together, shuddering as Puck took him in his hand. Puck pumped his hand up and down, twisting occasionally until Kurt was panting and tightly gripping his shoulders. Grinning at Kurt’s put out noise as he let go, Puck sat up and yanked their underwear down the rest of their legs, throwing the fabric on the floor.

Glancing over his shoulder, Puck grabbed the lube and pressed it into his hand. Kurt looked nervously at the bottle then flicked the cap and carefully slicked up his fingers. He wrapped his arms around Puck as they began to kiss again then ran his hand down Puck’s back until he finally trailed his fingertips over Puck’s ass.

Puck groaned, nodding against Kurt’s lips as a slippery finger traced him then tentatively dipped inside. The finger entered him cautiously a few more times, growing more confident as he relaxed around it.

“Another” Puck moaned after a minute or two.

At his encouragement Kurt nodded, carefully adding a second finger to the first and pressed a kiss against Puck’s jaw. Puck hissed as Kurt’s fingers grazed his prostate then whimpered as those fingers suddenly disappeared.

“I’m sorry!” Kurt exclaimed. “Is it my nails? They’re too long right? I can...”

“No they’re fine, better than fine. Your fingers are amazing or they would be if they were still inside me.”

“Oh” Kurt whispered. “Oh” he repeated, a smirk slowly spread across his lips.

His fingers slipped back inside, reaching for the same spot again and again until Puck was rocking against him, gasping and moaning.

“Stop, stop” he pleaded, grabbing Kurt’s wrist and holding him still. “Unless you want it to be over before it starts.”

Kurt giggled and slipped his fingers out of Puck before he leant down and pressed a soft kiss against parted lips.

“I want you inside me now.”

“Mmmmmm okay” Kurt said breathily, reaching over Puck. When he rolled back he was holding a condom and looking nervous again.

“Here, let me.” Puck took the condom and unwrapped it, taking his time to roll it down Kurt’s length.

Puck flipped onto his back then pulled Kurt down on top of him, smirking as Kurt let out a squeak as he collapsed. They both groaned as Kurt rocked against him, positioning himself neatly between Puck’s legs which he bent, draping his calves over surprisingly broad shoulders.

“Ready?”

“Oh hell yeah” Puck replied, crashing their lips together as Kurt began to slowly slide inside.

Ignoring the slight burning sensation, Puck sighed as Kurt filled him. It was a sensation he hadn’t felt in a long time and damn he had missed it. This time felt different though, there was a pressure and warmth in his chest that had never been there before, one that had everything to do with it being Kurt inside him.

“I love you” he blurted.

Kurt’s eyes met his “I love you.”

Puck smiled, he could get used to hearing that.

Kurt, almost totally buried within him, slipped in a tiny bit more then gave one final thrust and paused, his balls flush against Puck’s ass. Moaning at the sudden contact, Puck ran his hand over Kurt’s ass and dug his fingers in, thrusting his hips up slightly as he tried to pull Kurt deeper. Kurt shuddered as he pulled halfway out, his breath hitching as he slowly pushed back in.

Grabbing Kurt’s neck, Puck pulled him down for a kiss that quickly turned frantic and sloppy. Kurt’s tongue entered his mouth, mirroring the thrusts of his hips which increased in speed.

Hands still cupped around Kurt’s ass, Puck let one finger trail down between the cheeks pausing to slowly trace his puckered skin. Kurt grunted low in his throat and jerked against him before slamming forward. Panting, Puck threw his hips up in response then groped across the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube on his third attempt. Using one hand to open the bottle turned out to be more difficult than he would have thought but eventually he emptied some of its contents onto his hand and probably a lot more onto the bed.

Returning his hand to Kurt’s ass, Puck ran his finger over Kurt again this time entering him slowly. At that angle he could barely get more than his fingertip inside but given Kurt’s loud moan, apparently that was enough. As Kurt’s mouth fell open, Puck filled it thrusting his tongue in time with his finger as Kurt fucked him.

Kurt let out a noise halfway between a grunt and a broken cry as he bottomed out and Puck’s finger slipped deeper. Holding himself still, Kurt took a deep intake of breath then opened his eyes, locking gaze with Puck as he began to move again.

As Kurt’s movements and breathing became more and more erratic, Puck murmured “touch me.”

Kurt’s hand closing around him, making Puck’s hips buck widely, his finger slipping out of Kurt as he felt himself all too quickly reaching the point of no return. He rocked between Kurt’s dick and hand a few more times then emptied himself onto their stomachs and Kurt’s hand. Kurt groaned loudly as Puck’s muscles clamped around him and with one last hard thrust he came.

“That was...” Kurt gasped for air, resting his forehead against Puck’s shoulder.

“Yeah” Puck agreed. “You sure you’ve never done that before coz you’re unbelievable?”

Kurt snorted then slipped out of him and rolled over onto his back, removed the condom then dropped it onto the top of the bedside table nearest to him.

Puck wrapped an arm around Kurt as he lay back down and snuggled into his side, a finger lazily trailing Pucks jaw.

“Good first time?”

“The best” Kurt sighed happily. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?

Puck kissed the corner of his mouth “It was amazing, you are amazing.”

Kurt smiled, clearly struggling to keep his eyes open and rubbed his cheek against Puck’s chest. Threading his fingers through soft hair, Puck listened as Kurt’s breathing slowed and closed his own eyes.

Eyes fluttering open sometime around dawn, Puck looked down at the unruly hair that was attached to the person kissing his way down Puck’s chest.

“Morning.”

Kurt’s eyes flicked up to meet his gaze “Good Morning Noah.”

Continuing his trail of kisses, Kurt took hold of his dick, swirling the flat of his tongue around the rim of the head, dipping the tip into the slit then flattened it against the underside to take Puck deep in his mouth.

The part of Puck’s brain still capable of thought, albeit a small part, wondered where Kurt had learnt how to do whatever he was doing but the sane part didn’t ask.

Kurt let go of him with a smack of the lips “Good?”

Puck reached for Kurt’s hips then flipped him over,

“What do you think?” he asked, licking a stripe up Kurt’s dick. He moaned and thrust up until Puck had half of him in his mouth.

“I want you” Kurt moaned repeatedly. He locked gaze with Puck “I want to feel what you felt.”

Nodding Puck grabbed a condom and slipped it on then coated himself and his fingers in lube before he wrapped his lips around Kurt's dick again. Kurt wriggled as Puck ran a finger over him then gasped as its tip dipped in then pulled back and circled before slowly pressing inside. Puck took his time slowly opening Kurt up, responding to his gasps and moans until Kurt was thrusting between his finger and mouth.

Puck pulled back, his finger buried inside Kurt “Ready for another?”

He gasped and nodded “Please.”

Pressing a second finger against his entrance, Puck gave his dick one last lick then kissed his way up Kurt’s chest until he reached his mouth. Thrusting his tongue into Kurt’s willing mouth, he paused as his fingers met resistance then slipped forward a tiny bit as Kurt relaxed beneath him. Slowly moving his fingers, Puck nibbled as Kurt’s lips then down his jaw, finally stopping at his neck. Scrapping his teeth against warm skin, he gently bit down and sucked then pulled back, swiping his tongue over the mark.

Twisting his wrist, he knew he had found the right spot when Kurt’s nails dug into his back and he let out a needy whine. Kurt began to whimper and mumble as Puck repeatedly pressed against the same spot.

“I... I .. want..”

“What do you want baby?”

“You.”

Shuddering at the desperate need in Kurt’s voice, Puck quickly sat up “You’ll probably be more comfortable on your stomach.”

“Okay” Kurt whispered, suddenly sounding nervous.

“Don’t worry I’ve got you” Puck said, holding eye contact. “We can stop at any time.”

Kurt nodded and rolled onto his stomach then pulled himself up onto his hands and knees. Puck settled behind him then ran his hand up and down Kurt’s back before he began to gently kiss his way up Kurt’s spine. Reaching around Kurt, Puck took him in his hand loosely and began to stroke. Kurt moaned and thrust into his hand then pushed back, rubbing his ass against Puck’s erection. Puck positioned himself against Kurt then moved both his hands to Kurt’s hips and began to slowly rock into him.

As Kurt’s legs began to tremble Puck started to worry that doing Kurt from behind might not have been the best idea.

“O-Okay?” Puck gasped.

“Don’t you dare stop” Kurt ground out.

Puck nodded and slowly thrust forward, pressing his forehead against Kurt’s shoulder as his balls met ass. Kurt turned his head and Puck, taking the hint, leant over kissing him feverously while simultaneously using all of his self control not to pound into Kurt hard and fast.

Slowly pulling out, Puck inched back inside even slower, biting his lip to stop himself from screaming out as he sunk into the unbelievably tight heat. There was part of him that relished the fact that he was where no man had been before but it was almost completely overwhelmed by the intense feelings that had more to do with his heart than his dick.

Puck ran his hand soothingly up Kurt’s back as he began to thrust slightly quicker.

Kurt flung his head back “Ohh God!”

If Kurt’s family didn’t realised that they were having sex before, they did now.

“I want to see you face” Puck groaned.

“If you stop what you’re doing, I’ll kill you” Kurt gasped.

He grinned at Kurt’s tone and ignored the slight disappointment. Next time he would do Kurt face to face. Next time. Puck liked the sound of that.

“Harder” he commanded.

Not someone who needed telling twice, Puck pulled out until only his head remained inside Kurt, then slammed back with a grunt. He repeated the motion until they were both panting and Kurt began to shake, gasping and moaning incoherently as Puck pounded into him. The noises that Kurt was making, combined with his writhing and backwards thrusts almost sent Puck over the edge. He dropped one hand onto the bed, supporting his weight as he lent over Kurt, his chest rubbing against his warm back with every thrust.

Feeling his own orgasm approaching quickly, Puck trailed his fingers over Kurt’s hip, reaching for him. As soon as his hand connected with Kurt’s dick, his thumb brushing across the tip, Kurt let out a loud wail and immediately came.

Holding him up by his hips, Puck thrust a few times, whimpering at how tightly Kurt clamped down on him then came with a growl.

“Huh” Kurt murmured, once Puck had pulled out of him and gotten rid of the condom. “So that’s what that feels like.”

“Any good?”

Kurt rolled onto his side then rested his head on Puck’s chest, trailing a hand up and down his side “Better.”

Puck didn’t attempt to hide the smile that threatened to break his face.

“Don’t look so smug” Kurt admonished, slapping his arm.

Puck grinned “I totally rocked your world. Admit it.”

He rolled his eyes “I will if you admit that I rocked yours.”

“Mmm well you are good at everything so being good in bed was kind of a given.”

“I’m not good at golf” Kurt replied, attempting to hide his blush.

“I dunno, if golf and shot put ever combine you’d be a sure thing at the Olympics.”

Kurt giggled and tightened his arm around Puck, pressing a kiss against his jaw “You’re crazy.”

“Just saying.”

They lay wrapped around each other, Puck’s hand drifting up to stroke Kurt’s hair as he listened to his deepening breathing and occasional murmurs. A crashing noise followed by the sound of a door opening then slamming shut broke the silence of the house a few minute later.

“Everyone wake up!” Finn’s voice called excitedly from the other side of the door. “It’s snowing!”

Puck propped his head up with his left hand and looked down “Do you have any interest in snow?”

“None at all” Kurt replied, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Merry Christmas Boss” Puck whispered against his lips.


End file.
